The chosen Tamer 02 : Digital Fontier
by Tamer4life
Summary: The second story of my continuation of Digimon Tamers. In this story you get to see just what Takato and the digimon went through trying to get back to the real world. Warning: A lot of blood and gore in later chapters, only read if you don't have a problem with blood.
1. The adventure begins

T4L: Well guys as promised the second story of Digitization Tamers 2.

Terriermon: Hey that was actually quicker than I thought it would be...

T4L: Yeah, and so is your entry into the story. To start things off in this story I was thinking a little Takato&Terriermon action.

Terriermon: Sweet!

T4L: Well lets get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: Digital Frontier**

**Chapter 1: The adventure begins...**

"Ahh... Where am I...?" A young brown haired boy around the age of fifteen asked to no one in particular. In fact there was nobody around at all besides him.

The boy who is known as Takato Matsuki drifted through a bright void filled with numbers and question marks.

How did he get here you may ask. Well it's quite simple Takato had gone through a portal to get to the digital world. But in order to do that he would first need to end up in a digital field, so that he can become data.

Takato only had a slight memory of being here before, from the first time he had gone to the Digital world.

Unfortunately he could only remember to not think of any directions while you're there. _'But why?'_ Thought Takato as he looked around. 'Oh who cares. That ways left...' Takato thought as he looked to his left. 'That way is right.' Takato thought again as he looked to his right. 'And this way is up...' Takato thought as he looked up.

No sooner then he said this Takato felt a force pulling him downwards. "Oh crap this ways down!" Takato screamed as he fell.

***A few hours later... or was it days...?***

Takato didn't know how long he had been unconscious only that he had been for a while since the sun was up.

"Man, my back really hurts." Takato said as he rubbed it trying to get rid of the pain.

It took a few minutes but finally most of the pain had gone away, and Takato was now looking around at his surroundings.

"Where exactly am I...?" Takato asked himself.

"I'd say you where in the digital world Takatomon." A voice said from behind Takato.

Takato knew that voice. But it couldn't be... This soon... Takato turned to where the voice had sounded.

Sure enough there was Terriermon standing on a rock , looking worn out but happy.

"Terriermon!" Takato said as he went over and hugged the rabbit dog digimon.

"Hey cut it out! Not the pwincess pwetty pants treatment!" Terriermon cried indignantly.

"Sorry Terriermon. It's just I'm really glad to see you." Takato said as he released Terriermon. "Where are the others?" Takato then asked.

At this question Terriermon's ears sagged. "Well we stuck together for a while... But then one night there was a storm of data streams all around us..."

Takato looked mortified. "So you all got separated...?"

"Yep..." Terriermon confirmed.

_'Well this just got a lot more difficult...' _Takato thought as he pulled out his comlink.

"What are you doing?" Terriermon asked curiously.

"I'm sending a message to Henry." Takato said as he turned the comlink on. "He's the only one who knows I'm here." Takato explained at seeing Terriermon's questioning look.

"Wait the others don't know! You mean you took it upon yourself to come here alone!?" Terriermon said freaking out.

"Relax Terriermon I've become a master at using modify cards." Takato said as he prepared to write a message to Henry, letting him know he had gotten to the digital world and had found Terriermon.

"Takato have you noticed that Guilmon isn't here?!" Terriermon screamed. Takato's face that had been a dead calm suddenly changed into one of grim realization.

"... Oh... Ah well... we'll manage somehow..." Takato said finally after a few moments of silence between them.

Takato's Comlink message.

"Henry it's Takato. I've made it to the digital world. Not only that but I've found Terriermon! Can you believe that?! Anyways it looks like the other digimon have been separated by the data streams. I'm gonna head off with Terriermon to try and find them. Wish me luck..."

"So Terriermon is there any reason you look so worn out?" Takato asked as he finished writing the message and sent it.

Terriermon who was still freaked from before went into a complete state of panic at being asked this.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! I completely forgot! I was being chased by Gorillamon!" Terriermon screamed as he continued to freak out.

"Wait Gorillamon? You mean that digimon we fought back at the beginning of me and Henry being tamers?" Takato asked.

"Yeah the very same!" Terriermon said.

"Alright we've gotta get out of here." Takato said as he pocketed his comlink.

"Good Idea!" Terriermon said jumping up onto Takato's head.

"Hey!" Takato said in indignation.

"What? I need to save my energy just in case we've gotta fight." Terriermon said as he got himself comfortable on top of Takato's head. "Besides." Terriermon said as he spread out his big ears. "You're out of the sun. It's a win win."

"Fine. Let's get going." Takato said as he started to walk towards some rocks that he could use to help him climb out of the crater he and Terriermon were in. "So Terriermon did you get the message Henry sent you?" Takato asked as he began to climb.

Terriermon seemed to perk up. "Henry sent me a message?! About what?!"

Takato laughed at Terriermon's excitement. "Well all of us tamers decided to put a message in a packet of data in the hopes it would one day find it's way to you guys... It was pretty much saying how much we missed all of you and how we were doing..." Takato explained to Terriermon.

"So Rika actually made one too!?" Terriermon said in shock, but also sniggering.

"Yeah I know what you mean... Surprised me to..." Takato admitted.

Terriermon looked at Takato looking a bit shocked at what Takato had said. "You know you've changed a bit."

"Yeah. I have, haven't I? I guess it comes with getting older." Just as Takato finished saying this there was an explosion from behind them.

"Oh crap Gorillamon!" Terriermon screamed.

Takato finally managing to pull himself up from the crater looked behind him to see Gorillamon.

Gorillamon was standing in the middle of the crater gun cannon aimed right for Takato and Terriermon.

"He looks a lot meaner then last time!" Takato shouted.

"Ya think it could've been because we deleted him?!" Terriermon asked aas he started to freak out once again.

"That would pretty much explain it..." Takato said as he started to back away.

Gorillamon seeing this jumped up into the air and landed right next to Takato. Not even a second later he swung his arm to hit Takato out of the way of Terriermon. Takato however dodged on instinct. Gorillamon enraged by this aimed his cannon arm at Takato's face.

_'WELL I'VE HAD A GOOD RUN...'_ Takato thought to himself as he prepared to die.

"Not so fast! Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon shouted. The attack connected with Gorillamon and knocked him off balance just as he shot off his cannon.

The beam flew into the crater and hit a huge boulder which exploded upon impact. _'What power!' _Takato thought as he saw this happen.

"Whoa!" Takato shouted as he dived out of the way of a stray attack from one of the now furiously battling digimon.

"Terrier Tornad-!" Terriermon shouted out his attack but was cut off as he was hit by Gorillamon's attack.

"Terriermon!" Takato shouted reaching for his modify cards._ 'Oh wait I can't use modify cards on Terriermon! Crap there has to be something I can do to help him!'_ Takato's hand then bumped something in his pocket, and his eyes widened. _'That's it! I new this thing would come in handy!'_ Takato thought as he pulled out the digimon destabilizer.

"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon shouted aiming his cannon at Terriermon who was struggling to get up off the ground.

"Hey ugly!" Takato shouted as he ran over to Gorillamon. "Why don't you try this!" Takato shouted as the thing Takato was holding transformed into a katana. A moment later he had slashed it through Gorillamon.

Gorillamon stood there for a few moments dumbfounded. Then as if in slow motion his upper half slid off of the rest of his body and turned into data, a moment later the lower half had turned into data as well.

"Terriermon load his data quick." Takato said not wanting to encounter Gorillamon ever again.

"But we don't-"

"Do you wanna run into Gorillamon again?! Because I sure don't?!"

"Well when you put it that way..." Terriermon got up and absorbed Gorillamon's data. As soon as he had his injuries disappeared, having been healed by the newly loaded data.

Takato who was still holding the katana looked at it. "I didn't expect it to work like it did, ...but it's perfect..." Takato said as it turned back into a small circular device which Takato put into his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Terriermon asked in a way that clearly expressed that he wanted one too.

"I... ahh... Borrowed it, from Hypnos..." Takato said nervously.

Terriermon grinned. "You mean you stole it from Hypnos."

"Now where did you get that idea from?" Takato asked still a bit nervous.

"You said that only Henry knows you're here. So that means you couldn't have just gone to Hypnos and asked to borrow it." Terriermon said smirking wider. "I can put two and two together." Terriermon said with a laugh.

"Okay so maybe I did steal it. But luckily for us I did." Takato said giving in to trying to hide the truth.

"Hey I'm not complaining. That thing is amazing. What else can it do!?"

"Nothing as far as I know..." Takato said as he took it out of his pocket. When he did he noticed a button on it. "Hey this wasn't here before..." Takato said pressing the button. What happened next startled the both of them. A holographic map of the area appeared.

"Now that's cool..." Was all Terriermon could say.

"Yeah I'll say. Guess we won't have to worry about getting lost." Takato said as he looked at the map.

"What are you doing?" Terriermon asked as Takato continued to look at it.

"Trying to figure our location out so we can head to some kind of civilization... Now lets see. We're defiantly in the lowest part of the digital world, which means we're also in the least dangerous place... Now if we're here next to the big crater then that mean's... a day or two's hike and we can make it to the Mudfrigimon's city."

"Do you think we might run into any of the others?" Terriermon asked as he climbed up onto Takato's head.

"I don't know Terriermon... But it's a start." Takato said as he began walking.

***In the real world***

"Henry breakfast!" Henry's mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" Henry called back as he began to walk towards his door. Just as he was about to open it his computer screen flashed._ 'What's that?'_ Henry thought to himself as he walked over to his computer.

What he saw on the monitor made his day.

"Henry it's Takato. I've made it to the digital world. Not only that but I've found Terriermon! Can you believe that?! Anyways it looks like the other digimon have been separated by the data streams. I'm gonna head off with Terriermon to try and find them. Wish me luck..."

_'So he made it... and he's found Terriermon. The only thing that has me worried now is that the other digimon got separated...' _"Good lucky Takato..."

**End of chapter 1**

T4L: Well how was it? Good hopefully... If not it's going to get better, I promise.

Terriermon: Why'd you make it seem like I'm the weakest link in the story?

T4L: Ahh... No comment.

Terriermon: What do you mean no comment!?

T4L: Well anyways... I'm probably going to update this story more often then the last story, And also be on the look out for other stories as well. I'm probably going to make at least four stories of what the Tamers are up to while Takato is in the digital world, and I've got a little surprise planned as well.

Terriermon: What kind of surprise?

T4L: The kind of surprise that I'm not telling you about until it's time to... Well anyways **Rate and Review and please no flames. Thanks.**


	2. Kitsune chasing

T4L: Hey guys I've got another chapter for you.

Terriermon: Do I get to digivolve!?

T4L: Yea-no...

Terriermon: Ahh...

T4L: Cheer up Terriermon, I never said anything about you not fighting.

Terriermon: Yes! Wait what am I fighting...?

T4L: You'll find out soon enough... Anyways I posted the first chapter of the Tamers side story yesterday, and you should read it because it pretty much gives you a lot of back-round for later chapters of the main story line...

Terriermon: How many stories are you gonna make anyways?

T4L: Probably a lot... Depends on if people like the story... Anyways before we start off this chapter I'd like to thank **Tyson the Wolf Omega** and** MindPoison** for reviewing my last chapter. And as for what you pointed out in your review MindPoison, I had thought to myself that it may seem a bit off that Terriermon would load Gorilamon's data and I admit I wrote it under the impression that Terriermon gave in the beginning of the season. I apologize for the mistake and I hope if I make any more that you'll point them out to me so thanks again... Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or I wouldn't be writing this.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: Digital Frontier**

**Chapter 2: Kitsune chasing**

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"GOD DANG IT TERRIERMON NO!" Takato yelled as he kept walking to where they were headed. The Mudfridgemon's city. They had been walking for two days now, only stopping to sleep and eat. The trip would have been a lot better for Takato if Terriermon hadn't kept asking him if they were there yet every other step he took. Terriermon had only started to ask the question a day ago after he had gotten bored of doing nothing. At first Takato hadn't minded Terriermon's repeated question but after a few hour of just hearing the same thing over and over again, was enough to make a person either lose their mind, or cry.

"...So are we there yet?" Terriermon asked once more.

"NO!" Takato yelled as he continued to walk to there destination.

"Momentai..."

"I'll momentai if you do." Takato said pleadingly.

That seemed to have done the trick. Terriermon remained quite for a good hour and a half. But he must've gotten bored again, because after that he went back to asking.

"How bout now?" Terriermon asked with his eyes closed like they had been all day.

"YES!" Takato said as he collapsed onto the ground and kissed it. "Now please shut up!"

"Hmm... Okay!" If Takato had been standing he would have face-faulted so instead he simply sweat-dropped and laid his head on the ground.

It was silent for what must've been about thirty minutes as Takato laid there on the ground.

Then there was the sound of footsteps coming towards them. "Hmm... Hey I know you! You and your friends saved us once!" Came a voice in front of them.

Takato lifted his head to see who the speaker was. It was a young Mudfridgemon. "Ohh... Hi. How ya doing?" Takato said getting back on his feet.

"Good. Have you come to visit us?!" The Mudfridgemon asked excited.

"Yeah, but only for a little while." Takato said as he wiped the dust and dirt off himself.

"YAY! Come on we were all just about to eat, we'd be happy to share some of the food with you!" The Mudfridgemon said as it led Takato and Terriermon to the building that was the elder Mudfridgemon's house.

When they entered they were greeted by happy cheers of hello's and how are you's.

"Well I trust you've all been doing all right?" Takato said as he sat down at their table.

"Yes, we have. Ever since you and your friends got rid of the Metal Beast we've had no problems..." Said the elder.

This shocked both Takato and Terriermon. "Not even with the D-Reaper?!" Terriermon asked bewildered.

"D-what? I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." The elder said bemused.

"Are yo-" Terriermon was cut off from the rest of what he was going to say by a forced whisper from Takato.

"Terriermon... igsnay..." Terriermon caught on quickly. It was best if they didn't tell them about the D-Reaper if they didn't know about it.

"Umm... Never mind..." Terriermon said breaking off from what he was going to say.

"So might I ask what you and your friend are doing here?" The elder Mudfridgemon asked. "Not that you or any of your friends aren't welcome, but you must have a reason." The elder said.

Takato nodded his head, swallowing some food in the process so he would be able to talk. "We're looking for our friends. We got separated. Have you seen any of them?" Takato asked getting to the point.

"I haven't seen any of them. Have any of you?" The elder Mudfridgemon asked the rest of the tribe.

There were many shakes of the head from the others._ 'Guess the others are higher up in the digital world...'_ Takato thought put out.

"Well..." Said one Mudfridgemon. Takato raised his head in hope. "I don't know if they were a friend of yours or not but a yellow fox passed here a day ago heading south..."

Takato was up off his seat as was Terriermon. "A yellow fox?! Are you sure?!"

"Positive." Said the Mudfridgemon unshakably.

"Thanks that's a big help." Takato said sitting back down to finish his meal.

The rest of their time there went by pretty much uneventful, except when Terriermon decided to play a prank on Takato and ended up getting caught in the act and thrown over one of the buildings by Takato.

A few hours later Takato and Terriermon were walking in the direction of what they hoped to be Renamon, had been heading.

"My head still hurts..." Terriermon complained as Takato walked with Terriermon on his head.

Takato laughed. "Well now maybe you might think before you do something."

"But I do think before I do stuff." Terriermon said indignantly.

"Then maybe you'll put more thought into it." Takato said with a chuckle.

"Magma Blast!" A voice shouted from the right side of them.

"Wha!" Takato yelled as he turned around to see a digimon turning into data. Takato stared at the spot. How did they not notice the digimon behind them?

"That was a close one." Said the voice which had saved them. Takato already knew who it belonged to without having to look. He had met him the last time he had come to the Digital world.

"Meramon! You're alive!" Takato said happy that his friend was okay.

"Yeah it took a while to get back to being me though... My data had to pass through a lot of different digimon before it was finally free and reassembled." Meramon said.

"I bet you're glad to be back!" Takato said cheerfully.

"Yeah I am. I guess I owe it to you and your friends for being back though." Meramon said.

"Really? What did we do?" Terriermon asked entering the conversation.

"You defeated the D-Repear. My data had been absorbed by it during the fighting. Once it had been defeated my data was released." Meramon explained.

"I see... Well don't mention it." Takato said. He was just happy Meramon was alright. He had been deleted by probably thousands of Jagamons the night they met.

"I'd like to help you..." Meramon said.

"Huh?" Was Takato's intelligent response.

"Well the digital world can be a dangerous place, and it looks like you're looking for your friends." Meramon explained.

"Well I guess you can come with use, if you really want to..." Takato said not really knowing what else to say.

"Then I shall follow you until you've found them all."

"Thanks Meramon." Takato said gratefully.

"Sweet we've got a champion on our team now! Evil beware! The Terriermon squad is here!" Terriermon cheered.

Takato and Meramon sweat dropped and looked at each other.

"The... Terriermon... squad...?" Takato questioned.

Meramon leaned over Takato's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "You wanna just leave him here...?"

Takato looked at Meramon for a second and then responded. "I wish we could..., but no..." Takato said depressed.

"Do I sense sadness!? Have no fear the Terriermon squad is here to help!" Terriermon shouted.

"Ugh..."

***Two days later***

"Can't you walk any faster Takato jeez!" Terriermon said as he continued to sit on top of Takato's head.

"Hey Terriermon... I have an idea..." Takato said to Terriermon with an airy air in his tone.

"Really what." Terriermon asked curiously.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO THE WALKING FOR A CHANGE!" Takato yelled at the top of his lungs. Takato was at the breaking point. Four days with Terriermon had driven him almost completely over the edge.

"Calm down Takato." Said Meramon as he stopped in front of them. "Lets take a quick rest, we've been walking for hours now."

Takato collapsed to the ground and laid there breathing in relief. Finally he could relax for a bit.

"Finally, a break..." Terriermon said as he sat down on a rock.

"Don't you even start..." Takato said lifting his head up to face Terriermon. "Or I'll get my duck tape out and tape your mouth shut."

It had been a lie but it had done the trick. Terriermon gulped, and kept quite for the rest of the break not even daring to go near Takato the whole time.

They started walking again after about fifteen minutes to Takato's disappointment. He had been enjoying the silence and bliss, with the occasional scream of a digimon being deleted.

"So how long have we been following Renamon's trail now? Terriermon asked after a while of walking.

"About a day and a half." Takato responded.

"Well I hope we find her soon I wanna go back home and see Henry." Terriermon said in a tired voice.

Takato smirked, this was his chance to make Terriermon keep his mouth shut for a while.

"Oh and I bet you're just dying to see Suzy." Takato remarked. It had worked, Terriermon remained silent for a while after that had been said.

***Three days later***

It has been five long days and nights since Takato and Terriermon, joined by Meramon had been searching for any trace of Renamon.

"Well I for one say we should just give up. If it was Renamon she's probably long gone by now..." Terriermon said after yet another dead end to the maze like valley they had ended up in.

"Terriermon we can't just give up on searching for her. Could you imagine the things Rika would do to us if we went back home with out her?"

Terriermon grimaced. "Bloody-blue murder..." Terriermon murmured.

"Exactly. And that's why we're not giving up looking for Renamon.

Almost as though the gods above Takato had been looking out for him a voice sounded from behind them.

"Did somebody say my name?" Came a feminine voice from behind them.

Takato turned around so quickly Terriermon was flung off of his head and into a huge rock.

"...I'm... Okay..." Terriermon said in a weak voice as he tried to get up.

"Dang..." Meramon said disappointed as he watched Terriermon get up.

Once Takato had turned around he instantly found Renamon. She was standing gracefully on top of a large boulder in front of him.

"Renamon!"

Renamon jumped down from the boulder she was on and landed in front of Takato. She then looked around at the others. "Where's Rika?" She asked.

"Well...Ahh... You see..."

"Takatomon here came here on his own." Terriermon explained for Takato.

"I see... So I guess you came to bring us all back right?"

"Yeah that's the general idea." Takato said scratching the back of his head.

"Alright... I, should tell you then. I've seen Gaurdromon and MarineAngemon enter the machine zone of the Digital world about two days ago."

"Really?! Can you lead us there?!" Takato asked excited about finding more of the digimon.

"Yes. But not today, it's going to be night soon." Just as Renamon finished saying that the sky turned dark.

"I am never going to get used to that happening..." Takato said looking up at the now dark sky.

"Hey Takato. I think you've got a message on the comlink." Terriermon said as he noticed a light coming out of Takato's pocket.

"Oh?" Takato pulled the comlink out and read what it said.

***Henry's message***

"Takato how are you doing? You haven't sent me a message for about a week now. Everybody here is starting to really get worried about your disappearance. Jeri hasn't spoken to anyone really, and Rika. I think she blames herself that you've disappeared. That fight you two had must've been pretty bad, she won't even come out of her room to go to school. Well anyways send me a message as soon as you can letting me know if you're okay and your progress in finding the digimon.

Ps. I could really use some excuses if the others start to ask me where you are.

Pss. I really hope Terriermon hasn't been to much of a bother to you.

***End of message***

"Well I kind've expected them to act like this, but I would've never of guessed about Rika." Takato said as he finished reading the message.

Renamon looked at him sharply. "What about Rika?!"

"She blames herself that I've disappeared, and locked herself up in her room." Takato said still a little concerned himself about this. _'I'm sorry Rika, I didn't mean to hurt you like this.'_ Takato sadly thought as he sat down and started writing a message to Henry.

***Takato's message***

"Henry it's me Takato. Sorry for not sending any messages but I've barely had time to rest we were chasing Renamon for a good five days. So now it's me, Terriermon, Meramon, and Renamon. Renamon said she's seen Gaurdromon and MarineAngemon entering the machine zone, so that's where we're headed next. As for excuses, well I'm not asking you to lie to them. Just speak half the truth if they ask.

Ps. Terriermon has been like the little brother I never had...

***End of message***

***Real world***

Henry broke out laughing at reading the last line of Takato's message. Knowing exactly what Takato meant. Terriermon could be a real pain but also give you a lot of fun times.

"Henry... You're scaring me." Suzy said backing out of his room.

_'What was that about...?' _Henry asked himself as he turned off his computer.

***Back with Takato and the others in the Digital world***

It was very late now in the digital world. Takato and his digimon companions had all fallen asleep hours ago. But something in that area hadn't. That something was now creeping up on the unsuspecting party.

A rock hitting the ground echoed throughout the valley-like trench they were in. Renamon's ears perked up in her sleep at hearing the noise, a moment later she jumped up from where she was laying.

"Get up everyone! We're not alone here..." Renamon called to the others as she prepared for battle.

Takato hearing Renamon awoke with a start. "Renamon!? What's going on!?"

"There are digimon coming..." Was Renamon's response.

"Digimon..." Takato turned to the sleeping figures of Terriermon and Meramon. 'Better wake them up.' "Hey Terriermon, Meramon! Get up, we've got trouble!"

"Five more minutes..." Terriermon said as he rolled over in his sleep.

Takato shook his head as he went over to Terriermon. When he got to where Terriermon was sleeping and bent over and picked one of Terriermon's ears up and shouted the thing he knew would get Terriermon moving.

"Pwincess pwetty pants! Time for dress up time...!"

Terriermon jerked out of his sleep. "No... Henry a little-..." Terriermon noticed Takato laughing out of the corner of his eye. "Hey that wasn't funny!"

"S-sorry Terriermon but I had to wake you up, there are digimon coming." Takato said explaining why it was necessary for him to do what he did.

"WHAT! DIGIMON!? WHERE!?" Terriermon shouted waking Meramon up.

"What... Digimon... where...?" Meramon mumbled as he got up.

"They're closing in on us as we speak." Renamon said looking in a direction where some noise was now coming from.

Takato pulled out the Digimon destabilizer and turned it into the 'Katana of Dome' as he had dubbed it.

"You guys ready" Renamon yelled. "Because if not here they come!" As she finished saying this they all saw a whole swarm of Chrysalimon heading towards them.

"Chrysalimon's! An army of them!" Takato shouted as he felt fear creep into him.

"Not just in front of us either!" Yelled Meramon over all the noise.

"They're coming from all sides!" Terriermon shouted.

"Looks like we're all gonna have to choose a direction and fight them!" Takato shouted over the noise.

They all faced a different direction and got ready to fight. As the Chrysalimon's got closer Takato and all the digimon turned their heads behind them and shared one last look at each other, then nodded.

All four of them charged in the direction they had been facing.

Takato running forward ready to fight and die raised his Katana in front of himself like a spear and continued to charge. Then before he knew it, him and the Chrysalimon's clashed and locked into combat. Takato could hear the other digimon's screams of attacks and of pain.

One of the many thousands of tentacles swiped right across Takato's face leaving a hug gash where it hit and a stinging feeling as well.

"Ahh!" Takato screamed as another tentacle swiped across his leg.

"Diamond storm!" Renamon's attack cleared away some of the Chrysalimon that were in front of Takato, giving him time to recover.

"Thanks Renamon!" Takato yelled to where ever Renamon was now.

Takato realizing the battle wasn't over started swinging away with his Katana of Dome, instantly deleting Chrysalimon's on contact.

_'Sweet I'm kicking butt!'_ Takato cheered in his head.

"Chrysalimon Digivolve to...!"

Takato's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at hearing at the very least ten Chrysalimon's shout this. "Not good..."

"Infermon!"

"Oh shi-!" Takato screamed as he was rammed head on by one of the Infermon's.

Takato struggling to get up, got to his feet and continued fighting for what seemed like an agonizing five hours.

When the battle had finally ended it was morning and they were all wounded in some way or another.

"Takato are you alright?" Renamon asked concerned.

Takato looked at her weakly and tried to say that he was, but then everything started to get dark and spin around him.

"I... just... don't know..." Takato managed to say before crumbling to the ground unconscious.

A good distance away on a cliff far above a dark figure was watching the group down below, but it seemed to be more interested in the boy than anyone else.

"He'll do... He'll do nicely..." The figure said as it disappeared without a trace.

**End of Chapter 2**

T4L: Well that's the end of chapter two, hope you guys liked it.

Takato: Why do you always have bad things happen to me?

T4L: Because Takato you just have really bad luck...

Terriermon: So did I kick butt or what?! You never said how I did!

T4L: Fine have it your way... I've got time.

**Terriermon's battle**

Terriermon: OH YEAH!

Terriermon looked back at the others as they did the same. He nodded showing he was ready to fight like everyone else did as well.

As they all began to charge in different directions Terriermon watched as Takato clashed with the Chrysalimon's.

_'If this had been a movie that would've looked like the most epic moment ever in any movie.'_ Terriermon thought as he charged into the Chrysalimon's in his direction.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon shouted as he charged his attack.

"Data Crasher!" The two attacks connected and exploded.

"Ah oh..." Terriermon said as he was surrounded. _'Hey wait a minute. I'm feeling something!'_

"**Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"**

"Yeah you want some of this!? Well come and get it! Gargo Laser!" Terriermon shouted as he deleted about fifty Chrysalimon's. "Now this is more like it!"

"Data Crasher!"

"Ah oh..." Gargomon jumped out of the way of the attack just in time. "Hey didn't anybody ever tell you it's not nice to attack your opponent back!?" Terriermon shouted. "Gargo Laser!"

**End of Terriermon's battle**

T4L: Alright that's enough of that.

Terriermon: Ahh...

T4L: Well people R**ate and Review and please no flames.**


	3. To the Machine zone

T4L: Hey guys what's up?

Terriermon: Nothing much just waiting for you to post chapter 3.

T4L: Very funny Terriermon... Anyways I posted the second chapter of the Tamers side story yesterday, and again I recommend reading that before reading this chapter.

Terriermon: Anything else?

T4L: Yeah there is actually. I'd like to thank **Tyson the Wolf Omega**, **MindPoison**, **Gallantmon7196**, and **plutomoon2 **reviewing my last chapter. The moral support is a great help while I'm writing. I remember back in June, school had gotten out and I just felt like writing down a little idea I had had in my head for about a year. Then one night I couldn't sleep so I went to my computer and started editing what I had written for the first chapter. Then at around 6:00 A.M. I just thought to myself _'Hey why not just post it. I just won't write anymore if I don't get any reviews.'_ But then I checked three days later and I see **Tyson the Wolf Omega** Reviewed my story. So if you're reading this chapter man thanks.

Terriermon: Wow T4L that was deep... Do you need a tissue?

T4L: Maybe... Na just kidding I'm not gonna cry.Well anyways... Here's chapter 3...

_'I will not cry... I'm cool... I will not cry... I'm cool... I will not cry...'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, no matter how much I wish I did...

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**Digital Frontier**

**Chapter 3: To the Machine zone.**

"_The road ahead of you is a long and dangerous one..., only proceed if you are sure you can handle the danger..."_

"_I'm not stopping until I've found all of them... I'm not going to give up and break my promise!"_

"_Than wake up and press on with your mission..."_

Takato awoke with a start. He was on the ground, which was a rocky surface. It seemed to be early afternoon, and hot.

"Hey hey! Look who's finally woken up from dreamland!" Came a voice Takato recognized as Terriermon from the right side of him.

"Quite Terriermon, you might kill him with that voice of yours." Came a feminine voice to the left.

"Hey what's wrong with my voice!" Terriermon shouted indignantly.

Takato took this as his time to enter the conversation. "...Terriermon..., your voice can make the dead want to kill themselves..."

"Well at least it's better then your voice!" Terriermon shouted.

"Hey! What's wrong with my voice?!"

"It cracks every so often." Terriermon said with a laugh.

"Does not!" Takato shouted his voice cracking a bit.

"There it is again!" Terriermon said laughing at Takato.

"Why is your voice doing that anyways?" Renamon asked curiously.

Takato blushed a little at the question. How could you explain to a digimon that your voice was changing because of puberty, without telling them it's puberty.

"It's just because... I'm getting older..." Takato said hoping they'd accept the explanation and leave it at that.

"I see... Do the others sound any differently?" Renamon asked still curious about this voice changing thing the humans seemed to have.

"Well Henry sounds a little more like his father... But for all the others not really."

"I see..." Renamon said.

Takato wanting to change the subject before anymore uncomfortable questions, asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"So... how long was I out?" Takato asked looking at the others.

"About three days." Said Meramon who until now had remained quite.

"Three days huh...? Guess that fight really took the energy out of me..." Takato said looking at his wounds. What met his sight when he looked at his wounds were what looked like stitches. "Huh? How do I-...?"

"Renamon did it with a bit of the string from your pants." Terriermon said answering Takato's half finished question.

Takato looked towards Renamon bemused. "You know how to give people stitches?"

"Yes Rika's grandmother showed me how to do it." Renamon responded.

"Well lucky for me she did then." Takato said as he got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Whoa Takato! You sure you should be doing that? You just woke up about four minutes ago." Terriermon said sounding a bit shocked and concerned.

"Terriermon is right you should rest for a bit longer." Renamon said trying to get Takato to sit back down.

"I'm fine guys." Takato said trying to get them to stop worrying. "Really." Takato added as he saw the look of disbelief on all their faces.

"Well if you're sure..." Renamon said looking uncertainly at Takato then the others.

They stood there for what seemed like two very awkward minutes of silence. Then Takato's stomach decided to break the silence.

Takato laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Well I guess I am a bit hungry..." Takato said to the others. "Do we have any food left?"

"Yep." Terriermon said as he dug into Takato backpack and took out a loaf of bread.

***Somewhere else in the Digital world***

Somewhere very far from Takato and his digimon companions, a red digimon that resembles a Rapter sniffed the air.

"_**BREAD!"**_

***Back with Takato and his companions***

"Well I'm full..." Said Takato after finishing his loaf of bread.

"So what do we do now?" Terriermon asked the others.

Takato got up to his feet. "We've gotta get moving if we ever want to find the others." Takato said as he pulled his backpack up his right arm.

The others stared at him in disbelief.

"You're serious...?" Terriermon asked not even with a slight bit of a joke in his voice.

"Yeah. We gotta get going, I don't wanna be here to long." Takato said as he began walking. He turned his head towards Meramon. "No offense... it's just I belong in the real world..."

"No offense taken." Meramon said as he began to walk along side Takato.

"Hey Renamon which direction is the Machine zone from here?" Takato asked Renamon once she caught up with him.

"To the east." Renamon said pointing in the direction.

"Alright. So east we go..." Takato said as he and the others turned in that direction.

"HEY! YOU GUYS ARE FORGETTING SOMEONE HERE!" Came Terriermon's indignant shout from behind them.

"More like we were hoping he would fall behind and get lost..." Meramon murmured as they stopped to let Terriermon catch up to them.

"You guys really need to warn me when you're all going to take off like that..." Terriermon said as he finally reached them and jumped on top of Takato's head.

"Can we go now?" Takato asked annoyed.

"Yeah. I think we can." Meramon said as he began to walk.

***Back to the Rapter like digimon***

"_**I can smell it... It's close... Bread..."**_

***Back with Takato***

"I give up... I can't do this anymore..." Terriermon said as he dropped to the ground.

"Terriermon get up, we're almost there now." Takato said as he picked Terriermon up off the ground.

"But we've been walking for days now... Lets stop and rest for a while..." Terriermon said to Takato in an exhausted tone.

"Alright, you're right we've probably been walking for a good six days now." Takato said looking at Terriermon and the other digimon. "Alright guys lets take a break for a bit."

"Finally..." Terriermon said as he jumped out from Takato's hold and laid down on a boulder.

Renamon walked over to Takato as he sat down behind the boulder Terriermon was laying on.

"Takato we should remove those stitches now." Renamon said as she sat down next to him.

Takato's face became very uneasy hearing this. He had never gotten stitches removed before let alone even getting stitches. "Alright..." Takato said as he laid himself down and removed his shirt which was hiding a few of his stitches.

Renamon went strait to removing them trying to be as gentle as she could while doing so.

"I've been wondering for a while now... Why'd you come here all by yourself?" Renamon asked starting up a conversation to help pass the time as she removed his stitches.

This had been the question Takato had not been looking forward to answering to anybody. He closed his eyes praying for strength and responded to the question.

"Well I guess it was just something I felt like I had to do by myself..." Takato responded to Renamon's question as she removed yet another stitch from his chest.

"Is that all...?" Renamon asked beginning to remove another stitch which was in his leg.

"Well... no... I had this dream with Guilmon telling me the portal was going to reopen soon and that I was the only one who could bring you guys back..."

"When did you have that dream, may I ask?" Renamon asked curiously as she finished removing the last stitch from Takato.

"While I was unconscious in the real world." Takato responded.

"Bet he did something that got Rika mad!" Terriermon said laughing.

"It had nothing to do with her Terriermon! A heavy tree branch fell on top of me!" Takato shouted.

"Whoa calm down Takato I was just joking..." Terriermon said taken aback.

"I-..."

"Did something happen between you and Rika?" Renamon asked.

Takato who was now siting up lowered his head sadly "...Me and her had a fight the night before I left... I yelled at her before leaving her house... And now she's not leaving her room, because she blames herself that I left." Takato explained.

"You didn't tell them you were coming here?" Meramon asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for them... When I bring all the digimon back to them..." Takato said imagining how his return would be like.

***Inside Takato's imagination***

Takato walks out into view of the other tamers. Henry's standing a little off to the side of the other tamers smiling.

The other tamers all have cross looks on them about Takato leaving to god knows where.

Then the digimon walk out into view of the others. The tamers all put on shocked but happy faces on them as they run to they're digimon.

His parents scolding him for leaving without telling them. The tamers listening intently to his story of journeying around in the digital world searching for their digimon.

Being yelled at by Rika about not telling her what he had been up to.

***Back to reality***

"Takato you still in there man?" Terriermon's voice said bringing Takato out of his fantasy.

"Wha... Oh yeah, I'm still here..." Takato responded.

"Well then if you're ready we should start walking again." Renamon said as she began to walk off to where the Machine zone was.

"Right let's get going." Takato said getting up and following Renamon, along with Terriermon and Meramon.

An hour later and the entrance into the Machine zone was visible to them.

"Hey there it is! Finally!" Terriermon cheered.

"Yeah finally now maybe I can have my head to myself again..." Takato said as they continued to walk towards the entrance.

Suddenly the sky above them turned dark and a shadow was cast down upon them.

"What's that!?" Takato shouted looking up.

In the sky was a dark colored dragon with machine like hands and dark purple hair.

Takato raised his digivice at the digimon in the sky and read the details to the others.

"Gigadramon. Ultimate level, virus type. This powerful cyborg dragon digimon can destroy entire cities with his Genocide attack."

Gigadramon seeing Takato and the others flew down towards them.

"Ah oh! Looks like he's spotted us!" Takato yelled panicking a bit.

"I will destroy you!" Gigadramon shouted as he aimed his arms at Takato and the digimon.

"Ah... We didn't mean to offend you or anything..." Takato said nervously.

"TAKATO this guy's not going to listen to what we have to say! He wants our data!" Terriermon screamed as he began to run away from Gigadramon.

"Ah... Nuts..." Takato said as he too started to run away.

"Genocide attack!" Gigadramon shouted.

The attack hit the ground behind them and caused a powerful earth quake.

"Have any ideas Takato!" Renamon asked as she ran.

"Just one! ...But it's crazy!" Takato shouted to the digimon.

"Better crazy then dead by default. Let's hear it!" Meramon said as he caught up to Takato.

Takato looked at him as they ran, considering his idea. _'It's crazy... but it just might work... I mean it's never failed me once yet...'_

"...Alright fine..." Takato said in resignation. Takato reached into his pocket and took out the digimon destabilizer, and proceeded to turn it into the Katana of Doom.

"Grab onto this!" Takato instructed Meramon.

Meramon took a hold on part of the katana as Takato had instructed him to not knowing what his plan really involved.

"Now throw it as hard as you can at Gigadramon!" Takato instructed Meramon.

Meramon doing as Takato said threw the katana at Gigadramon.

The digimon watched as the katana and Takato flew through the air towards Gigadramon.

Gigadramon seeing Takato and the katana coming towards him prepared to swat him away. But as he was about to do so Takato's body suddenly jerked in another direction and avoided Gigadramon's arm.

A few seconds later Takato was standing on the ground behind Gigadramon.

_'...How did I just do that...?' _ Takato asked himself as he watched the top half of Gigadramon slide off of the lower half of his body.

_'Now this is interesting...'_ Thought the dark figure from before as he watched Takato destroy Gigadramon.

_'This boy is special... One of a kind... Like he was made for the purpose I intend for him... Hmm... This requires more research...'_ The dark figure thought as he once again vanished from sight.

"You were right Takatomon that was a crazy idea." Terriermon said as he and the other digimon walked over to him.

Takato scratched the back of his head. "Heh... Well at least it worked." Takato said as he looked down at the digimon destabilizer.

"Man what else can this thing do?" Takato said as he put it back into his pocket.

"We should get moving before another digimon comes looking for any of our data." Renamon said.

"Right. Machine zone here we come!" Takato said as he and the others walked through the entrance of the Machine zone.

Once through the group found themselves falling. But not downwards like you would think. They were falling upwards.

Because of this odd occurrence Takato was reminded of the strange and impossible things that can happen in the Digital world.

"Does anybody know when we stop?!" Takato shouted ready to be sick.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon! I'm not cut out for this!" Meramon shouted back to Takato.

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Terriermon shouted next to Takato.

"NOT ON ME YOU'RE NOT!" Takato said as he pushed Terriermon away from him.

"We should be stopping right about... now." Renamon said as they found themselves on solid ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Meramon asked.

"K-...Kinda..." Terriermon said shakily.

"...K-KINDA!? KINDA!? WHAT ABOUT MY POOR CLOTHES!?" Takato shouted. "AND MY HAIR!?" He added as some of Terriermon's puke dripped onto his face.

Yep that's right Takato got hit by Terriermon's puke. He could remember it as though it had gone in slow motion.

***A minute ago***

They were flying upwards, and Takato had just pushed Terriermon away from him.

Renamon just started to say something as Takato saw Terriermon turn in his direction and opened his mouth... and saw some stuff come out of it.

"**Nnnnnnoooooo...!"**

***Back in the present***

And that's how it happened.

"I'll get you back for this one Terriermon..." Takato said as they were walking around the area looking for any sign of Gaurdromon or MarineAngemon.

"I said I was sorry..." Terriermon said on the other side of Renamon who was a good distance away from Takato.

"I'm just glad I didn't get hit with any of that stuff..." Meramon said.

They would have continued this conversation if Takato hadn't broken into a sprint. Leaving the others dumbfounded.

"...What... is he doing...?" Terriermon asked the others.

"Gaurdromon!" Takato yelled as he kept running.

The digimon turned to each other.

"Gaurdromon...?" They asked each other trying to figure out what was going on.

"Gaurdromon!" They all said in unison as they realized what Takato was running to.

"Gaurdromon!" Takato yelled as he came within fifteen feet of the digimon.

"Who goes-..." Gaurdromon said as he turned around. What Gaurdromon saw made him stop mid-way in what he was saying.

"Takato? ...Is that you?" Gaurdromon asked as the boy finally came face to face with him.

"Yeah... It's... me..." Takato said trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?! Where are the others?! Where's Kazu?! Is he alright?!" Gaurdromon asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"I came here to bring you and the others back to the real world." Takato explained still out of breath.

"The others are they here?!" Gaurdromon asked excited.

"So far I've found Terriermon and Renamon, and now you... Is MarineAngemon with you?" Takato asked.

His question was answered as a bubble passed by his face and cleaned off all of Terriermon's puke from Takato.

"I guess that's a yes. How ya doing MarineAngemon?" Takato asked.

"Pu! Pu!"

"Well that's good to hear... I think..." Takato said not really understanding what that meant.

"Takato!" Terriermon shouted from behind him. "You've really gotta warn us when you're gonna run off like that!"

Takato turned around to face the others. "Heh... Sorry about that... But look we've found Gaurdromon and MarineAngemon!" Takato said pointing behind him.

"That just leaves Guilmon, Impmon, and Monodramon..." Renamon said.

"Sweet we're almost done!" Takato cheered.

"Done with what?" Asked an innocent voice behind Takato.

Takato knew that voice. "Calumon!" Takato said as he turned around and grabbed the tiny digimon out of the air, and hugged it.

"Oh... opps... How could I have forgotten Calumon...?" Renamon said.

"Takato, Terriermon, Renamon, Gaurdromon, MarineAngemon I've missed you guys so much..." Calumon said as he flew around them all.

"Hey Calumon, you wanna come back to the real world with us?" Takato asked.

Calumon turned towards him. "You mean the place where they have cream puffs...?" Calumon asked.

Takato chuckled. "Yeah Calumon.. The place they have cream puffs..." Takato said.

"Sure! When can we go?!" Calumon asked.

"Well first we've gotta find Guilmon, Impmon, and Monodramon." Takato told Calumon.

"I've seen Impmon." Calumon said happily.

"You have?! Where?!" Takato asked excitedly.

"He was in this place that the ground is all broken up..." Calumon said seeming a little scared. "I didn't really like it there..."

Takato's eyes that were so full of excitement contorted to sadness and shame. He knew the place Calumon was talking about. It had been the place where he had made his biggest mistake ever.

That was where he had created the terrible and powerful, not too mention frightening dragon god digimon Megidramon.

"Takato...?" Renamon asked concerned.

"I'm alright..." Takato said trying to seem calm and collected. "... I guess we should go get him..." Takato said feeling dead inside.

"Well the fastest way to get there would be through a data stream." Renamon said as she looked for one.

"Actually there's a better way to get there than that." Gaurdromon said to the others.

"Really how?!" Takato asked looking at him.

"There is this one data stream that has never moved once sense it appeared. They say that it leads to the

Sovereigns Palace." Gaurdromon said pointing to where the data stream was.

"It doesn't seem to be to far away... Yeah why not. It's worth a try." Takato said as he and the others started to walk towards it.

**End of chapter 3**

T4L: Well that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you liked it.

Terriermon: Hey T4L, this the digimon you drew?

T4L: *Turns head in Terriermon's direction* HOLY CRAP IT ACTUALLY WORKED...! *Looks at the digivice that he had taken from Guilmon* SWEET...

Ultimon: Sorry it took so long, I ran into an Armegedamon along the way here.

T4L: And he's just as powerful as I wanted him to be. He's a rookie level who has the power to digivolve into any digimon he wants to. His main attack is deletion joust, deleting any and all digimon that it hits.

Henry: You sure it's a good idea to make a digimon that could very well be unstoppable?

T4L: *Looks at Henry* Nope...

Henry: Just asking...

T4L: Well **rate and review**, and please no flames well maybe a little...


	4. The chosen Tamer

T4L: Have any two's?

Terriermon: Nope. Go fish.

T4L: *Picks up a card* Ahh... I drew a shotgun...

Terriermon: *Looks puzzled* What's that worth?

T4L: *Looks at Terriermon seriously* Your life...

Terriermon: (0.0)... Hey look the readers are back!

T4L: What?! *Looks at audience* Ah You never saw or heard that! *Gets hit in the face by a soda can*

Terriermon: Hah see what you get for threatening my life!

T4L: Why do I put up with you...?

Terriermon: Because I'm the best muss there is.

T4L: Ohh... Right that's why... Anyways thanks to **Tyson the Wolf Omega**, **Gallantmon7196**, and **Plutomoon2** for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to Tyson the Wolf Omega for pointing out that I forgot to Lopmon, that would have been a disaster, so thanks.

Terriermon: Are you almost finished?

Ultimon: Be quite.

Terriermon: Okay...

T4L: Anyways welcome back to Digital Frontier. In this chapter we've got a few battles coming up, as well as some new members to the group.

Terriermon: Just get on with the story...

Ultimon: I will destroy you! *Chases after Terriermon*

T4L: Ahh... This could end badly... *Looks in the direction the digimon ran off to* ...I'm... Going in... *Runs to where the digimon are*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: Digital Frontier**

**Chapter 4: The chosen Tamer**

"So how long have you been here now anyways Takato?" Gaurdromon asked as they walked to the data stream which would hopefully take them to the sovereigns palace.

"Well... let's see... Probably about, what three maybe going on four weeks..." Takato answered not sure if he was right or not.

"Try going on to five weeks." Terriermon said to Takato and the others. "Don't forget you were unconscious for three days."

"Oh yeah... You couldn't just let me forget that...?" Takato asked Terriermon.

"Nope." Terriermon said simply.

"I had to ask." Takato said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Hold it everyone. I sense a digimon of great power approaching us." Renamon said as her fur went on end.

Takato looked at her as though she had gone crazy. "In that case shouldn't we... I don't know... RUN!" Takato screamed as he saw an outline of a big digimon coming towards them.

The other digimon turned in the direction Takato was now staring at petrified. It was a big machine type digimon that somewhat resembled Machinedramon.

Takato shakily pulled out his D-ark and read the stats. "Chaosdramon. Mega level, virus type. Little is known about this powerful digimon except that his Hyper Mugen Cannon is utterly devastating." Takato gulped. "I don't think the digimon destabilizer is going to work on this guy, guys..."

"Then what should we do?" Asked Meramon.

Takato looked at them all horrified. "In simple terms... RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" Takato shouted as he bolted for the data stream.

"Hyper Mugen Cannon!" Yelled Chaosdramon from behind them.

"You know Takato... This was actually a good plan this time. But there's one small problem." Terriermon said from on top of Takato's head.

"What's... that...?" Takato said trying to catch his breath as he continued to run.

"You're supposed to be running forward! We're going backwards!" Terriermon shouted.

Takato looked back and noticed that Terriermon was right. It seemed Chaosdramon's attack was so powerful it was sucking everything around it into it.

"OH CRAP!" Takato said as he began to be sucked into the attack faster. Takato losing his balance and tripping had no choice but to try and hold onto the ground itself which is pretty much impossible for poor Takato and Terriermon.

"Takato!" Renamon yelled as she saw Takato and Terriermon wiz past her.

Just as Takato and Terriermon were about to be vaporized by the attack it vanished.

"Phew I thought we we're goner's..." Terriermon said in relief.

"You're gonna be a goner if you don't start running!" Takato screamed as he got back to his feet and started to run.

"Wait for me!" Terriermon shouted back to Takato.

"Hyper Mugen Cannon!"

"What did we ever do to you!" Takato shouted towards the digimon.

"You exist. And I must destroy what exists!" Chaosdramon said as he prepared to fire.

"**Hold it right there! No one is going to hurt my bread or Takatomon!" **Shouted a voice from behind Chaosdramon.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted as he ran towards where the voice came from.

"Takatomon! Yay!" Guilmon said as he tackled Takato to the ground.

"I missed you buddy." Takato said he he got up off the ground.

"I missed you too Takato..." Guilmon said as he also got up.

"Have you forgotten about me! Hyper Mugen Cannon!"

Takato looked at Guilmon ready to fight. "Guilmon?"

"Right!"

Takato took out his digivice and slammed it into his chest.

"**Bio-Merge Activate!"**

"**Guilmon bio-merge to... Gallantmon!"**

"_I can't believe it... I never thought I'd bio-merge again."_Takato said inside his red data sphere.

"What's this? A human and a digimon digivolving together?! I will destroy you!" Chaosdramon shouted as he fired his attack.

"Not today!" Gallantmon shouted as he jumped out of the way of the attack. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as he shot a beam of lightning at Chaosdramon who tried to swat the attack away only to be electrocuted on contact.

_'That's it...! He's made of metal which conducts electricity.' "Guilmon we need to keep using our lightning joust on him!"_

"_If you say so Takato."_ Guilmon said inside of Gallantmon.

"Chaos Cruncher!" Chaosdramon shouted as he tried to attack Gallantmon who once again avoided the attack.

_'Wait why do we yell out our attacks anyways...? Doesn't that give the opponent an advantage...?' _Takato though as Gallantmon yet again avoided an announced attack.

"_Guilmon from this point forward we don't yell out our attacks." _Takato said inside of Gallantmon.

Gallantmon now on the secretive side of fighting dodged another Hyper Mugen Cannon and ran behind Chaosdramon.

The next thing any of the other digimon knew was that Chaosdramon was becoming data and Gallantmon had split into Takato and Guilmon who were now talking happily with each other. The first reunion of a digimon and his tamer had finally happened.

But as fate would have it the happy celebration could not last because right when the digimon began to walk over to Takato and Guilmon, Chaosdramon's data shifted and reconfigured into an even stronger looking Chaosdramon.

"What!? But how?!" Takato shouted as he backed away.

"Takato read the stats... Maybe he's weaker." Terriermon said in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Terriermon for some reason I highly doubt that..." Takato said as he pulled out his digivice once again.

"Chaosdramon X. Mega level, virus type." Was all Takato could read before his digivice shorted out and burst into data. "...This... can't be good..." Was all Takato could say as he watched his digivice's data fly into his pocket. "What the?!" Takato pulled out the only other thing he had in his pocket.

It was the digimon destabilizer. But it was different now. There was only one button on it instead of two. Takato being curious pushed the button.

A blinding light came out of the device as Takato pressed the button, and when it finally disappeared there was what looked to be a watch-like device attached to Takato's right wrist.

"Umm this is new..." Takato said looking at it.

'Omegavice activated.'

(AN: Sorry if somebody already came up with the name, the name just came to me as I was writing so sorry.)

"What...?" Takato asked as he saw yet another flash of light from his wrist. When the light died away this time there was a machine that looked almost like an Ipod touch on the front of his arm, but it rounded and connected at the back securely locked onto Takato's arm. On both of the left and right sides there was what looked to be modify card scan slots. But that wasn't all a fingerless glove which was attached to the device was now on Takato's hand. Takato felt it with his other hand and was shocked as he felt very hard and cold metal. He tried to move his fingers and found that it was easier than usual to move them. "Wha-...What else can this thing do?" Takato asked to himself.

'Many things Takato-sama.' Came the voice Takato heard earlier.

"What...?! Sama?" Takato looked at the device on his arm. "You can talk...!?"

"Takato who are you talking to? And whoever it is can they wait until the digimon's gone to talk?" Guilmon asked Takato.

Takato turned towards Guilmon. "You can't hear the voice..?!" Takato asked ready to lose his mind.

"What voice Takatomon?" Guilmon asked as he tilted his head trying to listen for the voice.

'He can't hear me. I'm speaking in your mind.'

_'Say what!?' _Takato screamed in his head. _'What are you?'_ Takato asked trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

'I'm your new digivice. Or should I say Omegavice.'

_'Why are you called an Omegavice? Are you some kind of advanced digivice or something?'_

'Kinda. I'm different then any digivice you've ever seen. I can allow you full access to your potential.'

_'How...?'_

'By allowing you to use modify cards on any and all digimon. From now on you are the tamer of all of the digimon. Even the digimon who have partners already and even the sovereigns themselves.' The machine like voice explained.

_'But how did this happen?'_ Takato asked.

_'You were chosen by the digital world to be it's one soul guardian.'_

_'The digital world... chose me to... protect it?' _Takato asked to stunned to do anything else. _'But why me...?'_

'Look I can explain later but right now your friends are in danger.'

"Crap!" _'Can I still bio-merge?'_

'Yes'

"**Bio-merge activate!" **Takato yelled as he raised his arm that has the Omegavice on it into the air.

"**Guilmon bio-merge to... Gallantmon!"**

"You really think you can defeat me?" Chaosdramon X said with an evil laugh as he looked at Gallantmon.

"Well yeah... We did it once already..." Gallantmon said as he prepared to launch an attack.

_'This is going to be very interesting...'_ The dark figure thought as he watched the battle of Gallantmon and Chaosdramon X commence.

"Hyper Mugen Cannon!" Chaosdramon X shouted as he launched the attack strait at Gallantmon who once again jumped out of the way of the attack. But this time the attack followed him and struck him with incredible force.

_'So his attacks can lock on to it's target now...'_ Takato thought to himself as he prepared to strike.

"Lightning Joust!"Gallantmon shouted as he shot his attack at Chaosdramon X.

Chaosdramon X made the same stupid mistake he made as Chaosdramon. He tried to swat the attack away only to be electrocuted.

"You may be strong but you are very stupid." Gallantmon commented in Takato's voice.

"Why you! Hyper Mugen Cannon!" Inside his data sphere Takato smirked.

"GOTCHA NOW!" Gallantmon said as he jumped over Chaosdramon X and hid behind him.

"What!?" Chaosdramon X shouted but was cut off by his own attack hitting him and deleting him on the spot.

"Sweet you guys did it!" Terriermon cheered once more as he ran over to where Takato and Guilmon were.

"I can't believe we actually beat that thing twice..." Takato said to the others.

"So what's the deal with the thing on your arm?" Meramon asked as he noticed the Omegavice on Takato's arm.

"Well long story short the digimon destabilizer absorbed my digivice's data and became my new digivice."

Terriermon looked amazed. "Are you serious!? I have got to get one of these things for Henry."

Just then another flash of light came from the Omegavice and it became a simple watch again.

"And it can conceal it's self to!" How many more of these does Hypnos have!?"

"Non. This was the only one. It was they're prototype. So in other words there will never be another one..." Takato explained to Terriermon and the others. "And I'd rather you just tell everyone when we get back that the digimon destabilizer broke into a million pieces without any good reason and the pieces were carried away by the wind."

"Why?" Renamon asked confused.

"Because the people at Hypnos wouldn't be to happy if they ever found out that they're prototype weapon is now my digivice." Takato explained.

"Hey guys does this look normal?" Meramon asked as he pointed up to the sky.

Chaosdramon X's data was spinning around in the sky like it had been sucked into a funnel.

"No that does defiantly not look normal. And my gut's telling me we should get the heck out of here!" Takato said as he and the others hurried away.

"Takato..." Terriermon said looking nervous.

"What?"

"Look behind you..."

Takato turned around just in time to see Chaosdramon X's data flying strait towards him.

"What the heck!" Takato shouted as he dived out of the way.

The data stopped right were Takato had been and then it arched up into the air and then charged right down into Takato.

_'Omegavice... please tell me that data went into you and not me...'_

'I could, but then that would be a lie...'

_'How could I absorb data? I'm not a digimon.'_

'I don't know. But it appears you're about to pass out.'

_'Wonderful...'_

**End of chapter 4**

T4L: Alright that was a short chapter but I had to put it in to get the plot of the story moving. Anyways once again I'm sorry if I'm stealing the Omegavice idea from any or somebody. The name just popped into my head as I was writing.

Takato: Seriously why does it always seem like I'm the one getting hurt in this story?

T4L: Takato I think we discussed this before... It's because you have bad luck.

Takato: So then can you give me some good luck?

T4L: Sorry you're going to have to wait a while, to have any good luck...

Takato: What's going to happen to me now?! *A piano falls from the ceiling and crashes on top of Takato*

Terriermon: *Standing near the hole in the ceiling that the piano fell threw* Ahh... Opps...

T4L: Takato...? ...You alright man? I swear I didn't write that happening.

Takato: Med-...

T4L: *Goes closer to Takato who's still buried under the piano* What was that?

Takato: ...Medic...

T4L: Don't worry buddy I'm going to go get them! *Runs off to find a phone*

Terriermon: Well ahh... Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to **Rate and Review, flames are also welcome... *Pokes Takato* **I think he's dead...

Takato: Hmm...

Terriermon: Zombie! *Runs away*


	5. The Digivice explains all

T4L: Hey guys.

Terriermon: Where the heck were you!? You left me all alone with Ultimon...! I COULD'VE DIED!

T4L: Relax Terriermon. I had stuff to do... Anyways I've got the next chapter ready.

Takato: *Walks into the room with crutches* Hey guys what'd I miss?

Terriermon: A step.

Henry: Terriermon!

Terriermon: What? I was just joking.

T4L: I didn't know you were going to be released today.

Takato: I wasn't. I left.

T4L: See I knew he didn't like hospitals!

Henry: Does anybody?

T4L: Way to ruin my moment Henry... Anyways thanks to **Gallantmon7196**, **Tyson the Wolf Omega**, and **plutomoon2** for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot when I get a review, it means that I must be getting better at writing then I once was, and it also makes me feel good knowing people actually like the story so thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or Bandi.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier**

**Chapter 5: The Digivice explains all.**

Once again the boy known as Takato Matsuki found himself drifting along in a void of darkness. But this time was different. He didn't feel like he was alone this time.

That feeling he had was probably because he wasn't alone. Near him was a holographic image of a human, but the features weren't very distinct. In fact Takato wasn't very sure weather the human was male or female.

"Who are you?" Takato asked.

"I'm your Omegavice." The holographic image said.

"But you look like a human?" Takato responded.

"I could look even more like a human with your help."

"Really? What could I do?" Takato asked wanting to know more about this device that he now owned.

"All you have to do is think of what I should look like, and what you want my personality to be like."

"Ahh... I really don't like that... Being able to decide for someone..." Takato responded.

"Then you can just think of letting me look and act the way I want to." The holographic image said.

Takato looked at it._ 'How the heck does this thing know all this?'_

"Because I was programed to." The image responded.

"You can read my thoughts?!"

"I thought we established that earlier."

"Right. Sorry. I'm just going to have to get used to this."

"I can't blame you, it must be tough." The image said sounding almost apologetic.

"Alright so think about what you want. I can do that... I think..."

Takato closed his eyes, and concentrated. A moment or two later there was a blinding flash and when the light died down the holographic image was gone.

"What did I do?" Takato asked worried.

"You gave me what I wanted." A female voice said from behind him.

Takato startled turned around. In front of him was a beautiful girl that looked to be around his age. The thing that shocked him though was that she looked almost exactly like Rika, except she had black hair and deep blue eyes. The girl was wearing tight light blue jeans and a hoodie that somewhat resembled his own.

"Wha...?" Was all Takato could say.

"Surprised?" The girl asked smiling.

"A huh..."

"I decided to take the form of something you would find somewhat familiar." She said still with the smile on her face.

_'Not to mention attractive.'_ Takato thought as he looked at her. _'Wait what am I thinking!'_

"So I guess you like whoever it is I took the form of?" The girl asked her smile growing.

"WHA!?" Takato said blushing deeply.

"I can hear your thoughts."

Takato's blush deepened. "I..."

"Don't worry about it." The girl said as she walked over to where two chairs had somehow appeared.

"What the?!" Takato said in disbelief.

The girl sat down and nodded her head towards the other chair indicating for Takato to sit. Takato shaken from shock walked over to the chair uneasily ready for it to grow a mouth and start attacking him at any second. Eventually after about a minute Takato sat down in the chair nervously.

"So you want to know what's going on right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. That would make things a lot easier." Takato said as he looked at her.

"Well I wouldn't say it'll make things easier... But here goes nothing." The girl said as she prepared to explain. "The digital world chose you to be it's guardian, because it finds you the most well suited. The digital world chose you because you have the ability to make your dreams more than just dreams."

"What? No I can't."

"You helped create Guilmon didn't you." The girl said.

"Yeah but the digiGnomes were the ones who actually did all the work."

"But you believed." The girl said simply.

Takato stared at her. Was this all some sort of joke? He believed... "What does believing have to do with anything?!" Takato shouted.

"Everything..." The girl said. "In the digital world, your mind is the limit. If you believe really strongly in something it'll be true."

Takato smacked himself in the head. "Of course! How could I have forgotten about that!?" Takato said as he remembered the time he, Henry, and Terriermon were separated from the group. Henry had realized from touching the comlink and seeing that it was dry after they fell in water, that if you let go of what you know about logic you could do anything in the digital world. "So you're saying that I'm the least down to earth, and aren't tied down by logic." Takato stated looking at the girl who now looked apologetic.

"...Well... yes..." She said sounding uneasy. "But that isn't always a bad thing!" She said seeing the look on Takato face.

He felt as though he had just be kicked in the balls, then trampled on, then had a building topple over on top of him, and finally caught in the blast radius of an Atomic bomb. So it's safe to say... He felt betrayed in some ways... But why should he? He didn't really know the digital world itself. He only knew what the digital world was. "C-...continue..." Takato managed to say.

The girl looked at him with sorrow and continued as asked. "The digital world senses that there is a danger coming that the sovereigns won't be able to handle alone. It does not know much about it, only that you are the only hope of keeping the peace." The girl concluded.

"I see..." Takato said taking in every word she had said. _'But why did I need a new digivice?'_

"Because the digital world finds that I would come in handy for you." The girl responded to Takato's thought.

"I keep forgetting you can read my mind..." Takato said with a slight chuckle. The girl gave him a sly smile. "Now about you?"

"I am the most advanced digivice ever to be created. The Omegavice or Omnivice your pick on the name, is capable of the level up system starting at level 1 to an infinite number. When you advance to the next level you somewhat get stronger and pieces of armor will appear somewhere on you. The level up system also effects you digimon. They have a separate level up system that you usually see in games. They get stronger with every new level." The girl explained.

Takato nodded his head to show he was following, what she was saying.

"The-"

"Omnivice... Makes more sense." Takato said.

"Omnivice." The girl completed. "Also allows you to use modify cards on any digimon, even the ones that have partners. You can also receive battle strategies and tactics from the Omnivice."

"That sound pretty cool. But what about you?" Takato asked curiously.

The girl looked at him and smiled. "I'm the Omnivice." The girl said proudly. "You see the Omnivice has the ability to have a Intelligent interface. Meaning it is able to think on it's own just like you do. I'm a trait that allows you ease of access for the Omnivice." The girl explained.

"S-s-so you're like a program?" Takato stammered taken aback._ 'This must be the most real program I've ever seen...'_

"Yes and no." The girl replied.

"Umm..."

"I'm sort of... a personality." The girl explained.

"Alright..." Takato said taking her word for it. "Next question. Where are we?"

"We're inside you mind. This is where we can meet to talk face to face with each other."

"Alright last question. And I'm only asking this one because it'll bug me forever if I don'-"

"My name is Xion..." The girl said knowing exactly what Takato was going to ask.

(A/N: Yes I play Kingdom hearts... And I liked the character Xion... [Terriermon: Ohh somebody has a crush!] Terriermon no I don't!]

"Xion..." Takato said trying to get a feel for the name. "You know. That fits you." He said finally.

"Thanks..." Xion said.

"And do you have-"

"Emotions... Yes."

"I see..." Takato said as his brain tried to put all of this into place._ 'If she knows and sees everything I see, and if I see my self... and she's a girl...' _"AHHHH!" Takato screamed as he shielded his private as best he could.

Xion giggled at his antics knowing fully well why he's so panicked. "Relax." She said still giggling.

Takato looked at her as though she had gone crazy. "RELAX!? RELAX!? HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN YOU!?"

"I can't see what you don't want me to." Xion explained calmly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now calm down." Xion said reassuringly.

Takato did as Xion said and sat back down in his seat. "Is there anything else I should know?" Takato asked.

Xion looked uneasy at hearing the question. "...Well..." She said stalling.

"Well what?" Takato asked wanting to know what she was hiding.

"I picked up a signal from the real world. It seems like the place you know as Hypnos is looking for you." Xion said uncomfortable.

Takato looked nonplussed. "So? I don't care if they know I'm here or not."

"That's not it." Xion said sounding a bit more hesitant.

"Then what?" Takato asked getting a bit impatient.

"It seems the data that forced it's way into you corrupted all their scan data of the digital world, and has also caused an audio connection to be made."

Takato looked horrified. "Do you mean they heard everything we've said?" Takato asked.

Xion looked unsure. "I'm not sure weather they're hearing what's happening on the outside with the digimon or here with us. But I can cut the connection if you want."

"Yeah do it. I don't want Hypnos eaves dropping on us." Takato said looking a bit disturbed at the thought of being listened to like a radio.

"Alright." Xion said as she disappeared.

"What the!?" Takato shouted as he saw her disappear. He stared dumbly at the place Xion had been until he noticed his surroundings. They were becoming faded and there was a bright light forming all around him.

*******Out side of Takato's mind*******

"Somebody poke him." Takato heard Terriermon's voice say from his left. He then felt a claw like finger poke him on his side.

"...Uhhmm..." Takato groaned. He just realized just how sore he was.

"Takato? You alright?" He heard Renamon's voice ask.

Takato lifted his face off the ground and rolled onto his back. "...What happened...?" Takato asked groggily.

"Well you were hit by Chaosdramon's data and then you passed out." Renamon explained.

"So Takatomon... how'd it feel to load data for the first time?" Terriermon asked innocently.

"...Like hell..." Takato said as he rubbed his sore neck.

"How did you absorb the data anyways?" Renamon asked curiously.

"I have no idea... Maybe a bit of Chaosdramon was still alive in the data and it simply wanted to kill me." Takato said as he struggled to get up.

"Whoa there Takato! You're going to rest this time." Terriermon said as he went to go get some bread out of Takato's backpack.

Guilmon who had been off to the side came over to Takato as Terriermon walked away. "Are you okay Takato?" Guilmon asked as he sniffed Takato, trying to sniff out any injuries.

Takato smiled at Guilmon and chuckled at his antics. "Yeah. I'm fine boy... Just need a little rest."

"Hmm... Okay." Guilmon jerked his head suddenly in the direction Terriermon had walked off to. "Bread! Yummy!" Guilmon cheered as he ran towards Terriermon and Takato's backpack.

_'Somethings never change...' _Takato thought as he laid back down. About 30 seconds later Takato felt something placed on top of his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw that Guilmon was sitting next to him and was eating a loaf of bread. Takato looked at what had been placed on his stomach and found two loaves of bread.

"I thought you might be hungry Takatomon." Guilmon said as he continued to eat his loaf of bread.

"I thought you'd eat a bit more than one loaf." Takato said looking at Guilmon in surprise.

"Takatomon needs bread more than Guilmon does." Guilmon responded.

'And somethings do change.' Xion said to Takato.

_'Yeah... somethings do...'_ Takato agreed.

"Thanks boy." Takato said as he started to eat.

T4L: Alright semi short chapter but necessary.

Terriermon: I still say you have a crush.

T4L: *Blushes* Do not!

Terriermon: What ever yo- *Turns around and sees a door slowly opening, revealing Ultimon* ...Okay so you don't have a crush. *The door slowly closes shut* ...Phew...

T4L: ...Awkward... But okay. So the next thing I'm gonna post is something special I've been working on. All I can say is you're gonna get a better Idea just what the 'dark figure' is, but you'll have to wait a week for it to be out... *Hears a noise, and turns around* WHOA!

Terriermon: ...T4L would like to say to please rate and review, but it seems a giant man eating spider is currently trying to cause him a slow a very painful death.

T4L: *Hanging from a giant web, with a giant spider ready to jab him* Terriermon! A little help!

Terriermon: WHAT ARE YOU NUTS!? THAT THING COULD KILL ME! *The door starts to creek open again, once again revealing Ultimon* On second thought... Maybe it can't!


	6. Interlude: The dark figure

T4L: Hey guys as promised I've got an interlude that will give you an in-site to just what the dark figure is.

Terriermon: Can't you just tell us.

Takato: Yeah! I wanna know who's staking me!

T4L: Hmmm... No...

Takato: Oh come on!

Ultimon: He'll tell you when he want's to.

Takato: *Cowards in a corner* Okay...

T4L: *Looks at Ultimon about to laugh* Where were you all my life?

Ultimon: In your imagination.

T4L: ...Right... Anyways thanks to **Gallantmon7196, Tyson the Wolf Omega, and Plutomoon2** for reviewing the last chapter.

Terriermon: So what should we expect in this interlude chapter?

T4L: I think the real question is what shouldn't you expect...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned digimon would I really be writing this right now.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier**

**Interlude: The dark figure.**

***Southern quadrant – Desert of beginning***

Night had fallen in the digital world. All was quite, but for the smart digimon that was never a good sign.

A digimon's head jerked up at the sound of another digimon's cry of pain which sounded somewhere to the north.

"What was that?!" A round floating metal ball with two arms and what looked like a chainsaw asked his companion.

"I don't know Giromon..., I'll go check it out." Said a digimon which was half horse and half machine soldier.

"Be careful Armormon." Giromon said as the digimon now known as Armormon walked away.

As the digimon known as Armormon walked in the direction of the scream an explosion sounded in the distance. "Hmm what was that?" Armormon asked himself as he turned around and made his way towards where the noise came from.

A rock skidding on the ground behind Armormon made him stop to turn around.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Armormon!" Giromon yelled hearing his friends scream.

"Death is only a new beginning..." Came a voice from behind Giromon.

Giromon turned around quickly to the one speaking. A dark figure stood a few feet away from himself.

"Who are you?" Giromon asked frightened.

"Huh. I could tell you..." The dark figure said with an evil sounding chuckle. "But what good would that knowledge be to you...?" The dark figure asked with an evil laugh.

"What?"

"In another moment, you'll be dead... HAHAHA!" The dark figure laughed maniacally as he swiped the digimon out of existence to be replaced by a digimon that looked to be a clown.

"Come ChaosPiedmon. We have work to be done..." The dark figure said as he began to walk away.

"Yes master..." ChaosPiedmon said as he walked along side the dark figure.

The two continued to walk for three whole minutes and then suddenly, as if they were never there. They vanished.

*******2 Hours later. Eastern quadrant*******

_Eastern quadrant digital world_ – Ruled by Azulongmon, and connects to the Digidestined's world. Known Locations are File island, and Sever.

"Home sweet home." The dark figure said as he and ChaosPiedmon entered an old trashed up Laboratory. The place literally looked as though it had been a war zone. Walls blasted apart, singes in some areas of the place, laser holes in stuff.

(A/N: If you haven't guessed where they are then how can you call yourself a digimon fan.)

"Now lets see..." The dark figure said as it walked over to an old computer. "There must be some information on this thing about that boy." It said as it turned the computer on and started looking through archives.

'DigiDestined' "No he doesn't live in that world." The dark figure said as he scrolled the archive list down.

'Corrupt Data' "Hmm..."

'Digimon sovereigns' "They're still around?! ...I thought they would've died by now." The dark figure said as he scrolled the list down once more.

'Northern quadrant Legendary Spirit Warriors' "This looks interesting..., I guess I'll look into this later..."

'Corrupt Data' "Okay next file." The dark figure said scrolling down.

'Corrupt Data' "Next file." The dark figure once again said.

'Corrupt Data' "...The next file...?" The dark figure somewhat asked more than said.

'Corrupt Data' The dark figures eye twitched. "What is up with all the corrupt data?!" The dark figure screamed as he punched the computer to let off some stress.

The computer went black for a few seconds, making the dark figure even angrier..., but then something popped up on the screen.

'Project Zero' "What in the...?" The dark figure said as it clicked enter on the keyboard.

It only took a second for everything to load up. "This must've been very important since it seems to be very well maintenanced..." The dark figure said as he looked at the document's content.

'So far all work on Digimon zero have been a complete waste of time. Digimon Zero and the Dreamer are not fussing the way they should. It's like they are refusing each other. Every time we get them within 100 feet of each other they go into a state of uncontrolled rage. We need to increase the security on the Hazard inside of Digimon Zero, or we'll never get anywhere with this project.'

The dark figure sat there for a minute just staring at the screen. "...They created a digimon...?" The dark figure finally said.

"But then what's the dreamer...?" ChaosPiedmon who was sitting in a dark corner to the left asked.

_'Good question...'_ The dark figure thought as he clicked the back button on the keyboard. Once the archive list loaded the dark figure instantly started looking for anything to do with this so called 'Dreamer'.

'Corrupt Data'

'The Ultimate Legend'

'The Ultimate Prophesy'

'Dreamer status' "Alright let's see what you are..." It said as it clicked the enter button.

The document loaded so quickly this time it felt like to the dark figure, he went back in time to two minutes ago. The dark figure shock the feeling off and looked at the screen. It was full of words, progress status.

'The Dreamer is the biggest success we have ever had! He can think, talk, walk and do things in the digital world that shouldn't be possible even if you have practiced believing. The Dreamer has so far showed us that he has no limit on what he can do. His powers may very well someday match the powers of the Chaos digimon! Genni says that what we are doing isn't at all right in the slightest, but we've made to much progress now to just trash the project.'

"So... he can rival my power huh? ...I must know more about this Dreamer." The dark figure said as he pressed the back button on the keyboard.

It didn't take to long to find something else worth looking at.

'Disaster' "What's this?" The dark figure asked as it hit the enter button.

'Today the Dreamer and Digimon Zero came into direct contact with each other! The two merged into a very unstable creature. It had the shape of Digimon Zero but it's data did not configure due to the Dreamer's data also being present. Instead the data did not solidify and looked as though it was a digimon that had just been deleted. The new creature destroyed part of the Lab it was in and disappeared into the Southern quadrant's human world! This disaster has also made the dark masters aware of our real intentions and they'r'

The dark figure stared at the screen seeming dumbfounded. "I guess they didn't finish it..." The dark figure looked back at the screen. Every archive after Disaster was corrupted. "Dang it! I thought for sure there would be something about that boy!" The dark figure shouted.

"Maybe there was information about him on there at some point." ChaosPiedmon suggested.

"Maybe... But not anymore." The dark figure said as it turned towards ChaosPiedmon. "Go and track down the boy known as Takato Matsuki,and separate him from his digimon friends. I have one final test before I make my move." The dark figure instructed ChaosPiedmon.

"Yes master..." ChaosPiedmon said as it left the Lab.

"So much for that Idea..." The dark figure said as it turned back to the computer. He was just about to turn it off when something caught his eye. It was an old label on the top left of the monitor screen. Genni, Izi, and Nokocka's Computer.

"Genni..." He knew that name... And he knew where to find him too. "Genni my old friend... I think it's time for us to have another little chat." The dark figure thought as it disappeared.

*******Eastern quadrant – Genni's house*******

Genni the last remaining Guardian of the eastern quadrant, was currently at his computer sending a message to Izzy who was in the real world connected to that quadrant.

'Izzy there is something big going on here in the digital world. I'm not sure yet what it is, but I do know it's that if left unchecked could result in catastrophe. I'd like you and the rest of the digidestined to come to the digital world to check it out.' Genni sent the message as soon as he had finished it. He then got up and started for his door when a presence made it's self known.

First Genni felt a sick feeling inside of him..., almost as if he was dying, then the air in the room became very thick, and it got very cold. Genni immediately realized something was up and stopped where he was.

"Genni my old friend... Its been a while..." Said a dark drooling voice from a corner to the far right of the room.

Genni started. "What! Who are you!? How'd you get in?!"

The dark figure emerged from the corner he was in and looked at Genni who was now horror stricken.

"Y-Y-YOU! But I thought you had died!" Genni said half angered half petrified.

"Yes... and I had been hoping you had died to, but fate I guess wouldn't allow it." The dark figure said as it walked closer to Genni. "But that's okay for now..., because you have something I need."

"What do you want!?" Genni asked backing away from the dark figure.

"I wanna know everything you know about Project Zero and the Dreamer..." The dark figure said as he grabbed Genni by the neck and lifted him into the air. "And I don't care how I find it out..." It said in a menacing voice.

"Y-...You were never this evil before!" Genni managed to say.

The dark figure looked at Genni, and Genni could've sworn the dark figure was faking a pout. But he couldn't be sure of that because of the fact the dark figure was in fact a shadow with barely any visibility of it's face.

"Ahh... I'm not evil just misunderstood." It explained. Now Genni was sure..., the figure had been faking a pout.

"Then let me go!" Genni shouted.

"But right now... I'm pi**ed." It said as it tightened it's hold on Genni's throat. "Now old man" The dark figure said as he turned Genni once again into an old man. "What was Project Zero and the Dreamer."

**End of Interlude chapter**

T4L: Well there you have it. You should be able to get a better idea of what the dark figure is from this chapter. And this story is also a crossover now, not to mention I also included some more plot to the story as well.

Terriermon: So what happened to us?

T4L: You'll find out in the next chapter... OH YEAH! Before I forget I'm planning on putting some new Tamers into the story soon so if anybody wants to be in the story just send me a PM with information about your tamer character and digimon. Alright hope you liked the chapter and **Rate and Review, flames are welcome as well**.

Takato: Why is it always me?!

T4L: Do we really need to go through this again...?


	7. Facing the demons within

T4L: Well I'm finally posting another chapter. Sorry for the wait but my computer got a virus and I had to completely reset it, and I was also playing Digimon Masters…

Terriermon: So you had us waiting because you were playing a game!

T4L: Hey it was a learning experience. I got to learn a bit more about digimon so now the story will be better.

Terriermon: If you say so…

T4L: Well I say so!

Terriermon: Alright I get it. Sheesh.

T4L: Alright so last chapter you got to see more of the dark figure and got to see just what he's up to. In this chapter we'll be back with Takato and the digimon…, and yes they're finally going to get to the data stream. I've prolonged them from getting there long enough, I must've said that they were going to the sovereigns palace three or four chapters ago.

Terriermon: Can we get on with the story?

T4L: NO. I've got stuff to say… Just a friendly reminder that this is a story long flash back Takato is having that started in chapter two of Digimon Tamers: A new Beginning. So if you've read that story you know for a fact things are going to take a turn for the worst for Takato. Also the warning about blood and gore is active from now on, so if you don't like blood your reading at your own risk if you continue to read. Also I've gotta warn you I've added a few curses in this chapter for more effect on a new character.

Terriermon: Are you finished yet?

T4L: NO. I'd also like to thank Tyson the Wolf Omega, and Gallantmon7196 for reviewing my last chapter. And yeah the story is getting more serious now, but I'm sorry to tell you Gallantmon7196 that the place where the Dark figure and ChaosPiedmon were at wasn't spiral mountain. It was the Lab Genni and all the other digital guardians worked at, otherwise known as the place where the spirit that took over Kari in the first season took the DigiDestined. I figured that would be a great place to incorporate into the story… But spiral mountain… Hmmm…, maybe… Later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon… Or the origanal idea of the omnivice credit goes to Daneel Rush, and I don't own the song at the end, that belongs to Pokemon I've only edited it a tiny bit.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier**

**Chapter 6: Facing the Demons within..**

Night had fallen in the digital world and all was quite.

Renamon who was standing near Takato looked up towards the sky. It was a mixture of red, blue, green, and purple. "Data has been spilt greatly tonight." Renamon said to Takato who had been looking at her curiously.

Takato hearing what Renamon said looked up towards the sky. "How do you figure that?" He asked not seeing any trace of a clue to any digimon's data being deleted.

"The sky is more of a mixture of color instead of a dark blue." Renamon explained.

Takato stared at the sky trying to see what Renamon was talking about. Then he saw it a bit of green moved in and out of sight in the sky. "I see…, so when the sky is like that it means a lot of digimon have been deleted?" Takato asked trying to understand the concept.

"Yes and that usually means that there is an extremely powerful force around." Renamon explained to Takato.

Takato nodded to show Renamon he understood. "Alright then we should be on guard then." Takato said as he turned to the digimon. "Hey guys." Takato said to them.

The digimon minus Terriermon turned towards Takato and walked up to him.

"What's up?" Meramon asked.

"In a minute." Takato said to Meramon as he turned to where Terriermon was. "You too Terriermon!" Takato shouted.

Terriermon startled turned around to face Takato. "What!?" Terriermon called over.

"Get over here!" Takato shouted to Terriermon.

Terriermon began to walk forward when Takato finally noticed what Terriermon had been messing around with.

'Ah oh…' Xion said.

Takato's face went through a dozen colors before stopping at a crimson red with a bit of purple mixed into it.

"**TTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRRRIIIIIIIEE EEEEERRRRRRRMMMMMMMOOOOOOONN NNNNN!**" Takato shouted out in rage as he ran over to where Terriermon was and grabbed him. "**THAT WAS OUR OWNLY FOOD!**"

"…A-Ahh…s-sorry…" Terriermon managed to get out as Takato tried to strangle him.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EAT NOW!?" Takato shouted.

By this time the other digimon were there as well. Guilmon was sitting near the few remaining crumbs of bread shaking Takato's backpack upside down with the look of sadness on his face.

"No more bread…" Guilmon wined.

Renamon was now trying to separate Terriermon from Takato.

Meramon was simply scratching his head, not knowing what to do.

Guardromon seemed to just try and act like Meramon as scratched his head to.

MarineAngemon flew above Takato, Terriermon, and Renamon and kept on saying Pu.

And finally Calumon was next to Guilmon looking disappointed about the loss of food.

"Chill Takato it was just food!" Terriermon shouted as Renamon finally freed him from Takato's grip.

Takato who had been in a state of rage suddenly was in a state of confusion.

"…Guys… How'd I get over here…?" Takato asked in a somewhat frightened and confused voice.

Terriermon stared at Takato in shock. "You mean… you don't remember what just happened?" Terriermon asked.

Takato shook his head confused. One minute he was over near the digimon ready to tell them the plan for the night and the next he was over here with a terrified Terriermon and an exguasted Renamon.

"What happened?" Takato asked.

"You… just flipped out…" Terriermon said.

"I did…?" Takato asked shocked.

"Yeah" Terriermon said who was now looking at Renamon.

"I think maybe that data you absorbed caused you to obtain a bit of Chaosdramon's personality." Renamon explained to Takato.

Takato frowned at hearing this. "Great… Just what I needed…, even more anger and rage…" Takato murmured to himself.

'It could be worse.' Xion said to Takato.

'_How…?'_ Takato asked in a depressed voice.

'You could be completely evil.' Xion said.

'_That makes me feel a whole lot better…, thanks…_' Takato said seeming a bit better.

"So what did you want to tell us anyways?" Meramon asked Takato breaking up Takato's unheard conversation with Xion.

Takato's head jolted up as he remembered just why all this happened. "I was going to say we should take watch shifts tonight since there's a strong digimon around." Takato explained to the digimon.

"Alright, so who goes first?" Guardromon asked.

"I'll go first since it was my plan." Takato responded to Guardromon's question.

Terriermon looked a bit uneasy at this. "…Alright…, just don't…, you know… go strangling me while I'm asleep…"

Takato looked ashamed of himself as he was once again reminded of what he just did. "Sorry Terriermon, I really don't know what happened. But I won't let it happen again." Takato assured Terriermon, the others, and most importantly himself.

A half hour later Takato was sitting near a gear that was sticking out of the ground testing out some of the features on the Omnivice.

_'What does blades do?'_ Takato asked Xion.

'Two blades approximately two and a half feet long will form on the sides of the Omnivice.' Xion explained.

_'Cool.'_ Takato said as he selected the feature.

As soon as Takato selected the feature two blades formed with a flash of light on the sides of the Omnivice.

Takato got up from where he was sitting and started swinging his arm around getting a feel for the new style of fighting.

Eventually once Takato got a feel for the weapon and adapted a new style he deselected the feature.

No sooner did he do that did a voice sound from a few feet away.

"Are you done with messing with that thing yet?" Terriermon asked Takato as he walked up to him.

"Yeah…, why?" Takato responded.

Terriermon made a face like it was the easiest reason in the world. "Because I wanna watch T.V. on that thing!" Terriermon said excitedly as he ran over to Takato.

Takato grimaced. He didn't like the idea of Terriermon messing with the Omnivice.

"Sorry Terriermon, but I don't think it can be used as a T.V." Takato told Terriermon.

'I can.' Xion said sounding insulted.

_'Sorry but I don't want Terriermon messing around with you.'_ Takato said to her.

'That sounded wrong.' Xion said with a giggle.

On the inside of Takato's mind Takato was blushing like heck. _'YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!'_ Takato shouted in embarrassment.

"So you're saying that this thing can do all those other things…, but it can't be used as a T.V.?" Terriermon asked.

"Yeah…, pretty much." Takato responded.

Terriermon's ears that had been up in the air sagged to the ground at this. "Ahhh…, and I was really looking forward to watching Family Guy…" Terriermon said as he walked away.

_'Terriermon watched Family Guy…, I'm gonna have to tell Henry about this…'_ Takato thought confused.

The rest of the night went by pretty on eventful except for when Renamon woke up to find Guardromon who was supposed to be keeping watch asleep, and promptly freaked at him.

*******Elsewhere in the Southern Quadrant Digital World*******

"Well this will be a great place to separate him and his companions." The dark figure said to ChaosPiedmon. "Who'd you find this place anyways?" The dark figure asked.

ChaosPiedmon pulled what seemed to be a purple monkey with red gloves and a red bandana around it's neck out of a rift that had just appeared. "This miserable creature." ChaosPiedmon said simply.

"I see." The dark figure said as it walked over to the digimon. "Tell me…, do you know what happened here?" The dark figure asked the digimon.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Impmon shouted as he broke free of ChaosPiedmon's grip. "Night of fire!" Impmon yelled as he threw a fireball at the dark figure which simply bounced off of the dark figure and grew into a full out fire in the air.

"Fine have it your way." The dark figure said as he grabbed Impmon. "But I'm going to find out from you what happened here one way or another!"

"AAAHHH!"

*******Back with Takato and companions*******

Morning has finally come and we find Takato and the digimon heading for the data stream, which hopefully will take them to the soveriens palace.

"I'm hungry Takatomon." Guilmon said to Takato as they walked.

Takato shock his head. "Just believe you ate something and you won't be." Takato said as they continued to walk.

"Hold it!" Guardromon shouted.

"What?! What is it?!" Takato shouted confused and also worried.

"We're here." Guardromon said as he pointed towards the data stream.

"Alright…, I hope you're right about this Guardromon." Takato said as he looked at the data stream uneasily.

"Well… LAST ONE THERE'S A DIGI LOSER!" Terriermon shouted as he started running towards the data stream.

"Hey!" Takato shouted with a chuckle as he also started running towards the data stream.

The other digimon looked at each other in confusion. That is until Calumon also started to race Takato and Terriermon to the data stream, shortly followed by Guilmon.

The last remaining three shrugged their shoulders and began running as well.

"Kalla BUNGA!" Terriermon shouted as he jumped into the data stream.

"Jeronamoe!" Takato shouted as he to jumped into the data stream.

"CREAM PUFFS!"

"BREAD!"

"I'M REALLY NOT CUT OUT FOR THIS!"

"NONE OF YOU BETTER EVER TELL RIKA ABOUT THIS! KALLA BUNGA!"

"WHAT WOULD KAZU SAY!?"

Was the last thing Takato heard before he felt himself hit the ground.

"Ouww." Takato groaned as he got up. "We have got to get pillows or something for when we do this."

"Good idea…" Terriermon said as he got up.

Takato after shaking off the soreness started looking around at the area.

He froze right where he stood. This very spot where he stood was where he had stood when he made his biggest mistake ever.

"Takato what's wrong?" Guilmon asked his Tamer.

"Guilmon this is the exact place where I stood that day…" Takato said with some tears in his eyes. "When I made you digivolve…!" Takato said in a choked voice.

"Yeah and this is the exact place where I defeated that miserable excuse of a digimon." A gruff voice said in the distance a head of them.

All their heads jerked up at once. They knew that voice.

"Beelzemon!" They all shouted.

"That's right." Beelzemon said as he pulled out his shotguns. "Now which one of you wants to be destroyed first?" He said as he made his way closer to them.

"Whaa…?" Was all Takato could say before an attack from Beelzemon passed right by his head.

"Beelzemon! What are you doing!?" Renamon shouted in outrage.

"I'll tell ya what I'm doing. I'm ending your miserable existence!" Beelzemon shouted. "Double Impact!"

"BOI-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted right as the attack made contact with the side of his left arm causing a huge amount of blood to spill out of the arm.

'Bio-Merge Digivolution' Xion's voice said inside Takato's head as he and Guilmon began to digivolve.

"Guilmon Bio-merge to!" Guilmon shouted as he was Bio-merging with Takato.

"GALLANTMON!" Gallantmon shouted in the duel voices of Takato and Guilmon.

"You again. Don't you have any other tricks?!" Beelzemon shouted. "Beelzemon mode change to!" Beelzemon shouted.

Gallantmon's eyes widened. "Ah oh!" Takato and Guilmon said together.

"Beelzemon Blast Mode!" Beelzemon yelled as he finished his mode change.

"We don't want to fight you!" Gallantmon shouted to Beelzemon BM.

"Yeah well unfortunately for you I do! Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon BM yelled as he fired his attack.

Gallantmon managed to jump out of the way right before the attack would've hit him but left himself open to further attacks until he can manage to regain his balance and hold on his equipment.

"Fist of the beast king!" Beelzemon BM shouted.

Gallantmon's head jerked up. "WHAT! AHHH!" Gallantmon screamed in pain as the attack struck him dead on.

"Gallantmon!" The other digimon yelled as they saw Gallantmon's data begin to break up as Gallantmon fell to the ground.

"Pathetic!" Beelzemon BM shouted.

"Yes truly pathetic is right. I've never seen a digimon fall from just one attack." A maniacal voice sounded from above.

Gallantmon managed to look up at the new digimon.

'ChaosPiedmon, Mega level virus type. Attacks are: Clown trick, and Trump swords.' Xion said to Takato.

"Rather a cozy spot to meet your end isn't it?" ChaosPiedmon said as he looked around. "I believe you made it such a nice place…?" ChaosPiedmon asked Gallantmon.

"Shut up! I made a mistake alright!" Takato's voice came from Gallantmon.

"Hmmm… I wonder… If you hadn't gotten bored of all the destruction YOU caused what would've happen to this world…" ChaosPiedmon said in musement as he continued to survey the area.

"Shut up…!" Takato said obviously restraining his anger.

"And to think you caused all of this destruction for one girl who only cares about you as a friend…" ChaosPiedmon said with a bit of a chuckle.

"SHUT… UP…" Takato said really trying to retain his anger.

In fact I bet she's laughing it up with her boyfriend right now…" ChaosPiedmon said to Takato. "Shall we see…?" ChaosPiedmon said as he created a image of Jeri laughing with Henry who then proceeded to kiss Jeri. "I was right… What did I win?"

ChaosPiedmon had just no idea what he had won out of Takato.

'_Jeri and Henry are…? But how long…? Why didn't I know…?'_

"She finds you to insignificant to tell you the more important parts of her life." ChaosPiedmon said to Takato. "In fact all your friends think the same thing, including your two oldest friends, in fact they don't even care about you at all. They'd probably be happy if you ended up dying here." ChaosPiedmon said laughing at Takato's misery.

Finally Takato couldn't handle it anymore. He had to make this guy hurt just as much as he was.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Gallantmon said in a gruff angry voice which sounded almost completely evil, as he got back up.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Terriermon shouted as the ground once again began to be broken apart.

"NEVER MIND THAT LOOK AT GALLANTMON!" Renamon shouted.

Gallantmon had been completely surrounded by a dark aura, which just by locking at it induced fear into every one there.

"AAAAHHH!" Takato screamed as he felt pain beyond anything he had ever felt before flood through his body. Then suddenly he found himself saying words he didn't even think or want to say. "SLIDE EVOLUTION!" _'OKAY WHAT THE HECK IS SLIDE EVOLUTION?!'_ Takato asked as he freaked out. "CHAOSGALLANTMON!" And Takato knew no more.

*******In the Laboratory in the Eastern quadrant*******

The dark figures eyes lit up as though he had won a prize as he watched Gallantmon change into ChaosGallantmon, through the eyes of ChaosPiedmon.

"He will do perfectly…" The dark figure said as his eyes continued to gleam evilly. "HaHaHaHaHaHa!"

*******Southern quadrant*******

ChaosGallantmon a digimon who looks almost exactly like Gallantmon except he has dark silver armor with dark blue where red would be on Gallantmon and instead of a red catalyst symbol on the shield there's a black one. ChaosGallantmon stood where he had appeared just standing there seething with uncontrolled rage and anger.

ChaosPiedmon had now taken on the look of utter shock and fear. Beelzemon was just as shocked as ChaosPiedmon, but unlike ChaosPiedmon he wasn't afraid. The digimon however where freaking out.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Meramon shouted as he ran away from where the imminent battle was going to be.

"EVERY DIGIMON FOR HIMSELF!" Terriermon screamed as he also ran away.

"And I thought Megidramon was scary!" Guardromon screamed.

(A/N: Sorry for this next part. Language.)

"Ba-…Basterd's…" ChaosGallantmon said as he looked at Beelzemon BM and ChaosPiedmon with the look of absolute rage. "YOU SHALL FACE HELL'S WRATH!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as he lunged at ChaosPiedmon.

"Trump swords!" ChaosPiedmon shouted as he launched his attack.

ChaosGallantmon merely swiped the attack away with his shield and continued to charge towards him.

"Clown!-"

"Demons disaster!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as dark reddish energy shot out of his dark silver lance.

The attack struck ChaosPiedmon before his brain could even proses that he should block the attack. ChaosPiedmon fell to the ground but before ChaosGallantmon could cause him anymore pain, he vanished into thin air.

Now it was just ChaosGallantmon and Beelzemon BM. Both of whom are being controlled by something they cannot overcome and both of whom would never fight each other after the last time.

"I will-… OBLIDERATE YOU!" ChaosGallantmon yelled as he rushed at Beelzemon BM.

"Not if I destroy you first!" Beelzemon BM shouted. "Corona Blaster!"

"Demons disaster!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as yet again dark reddish energy shot out of his lance.

The two attacks collided and caused an explosion that would make an atomic bomb seem like a play toy.

The digimon felt the ground crumple behind them as they continued to run.

"Darkness Claw attack!" Beelzemon BM shouted as he struck ChaosGallantmon with his claws.

"AAHHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed in agony. ChaosGallantmon lept backwards and aimed his shield at Beelzemon BM. "Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as a jet of black energy shot out of his shield strait at Beelzemon BM.

"WHAAA!" Beelzemon BM screamed as the attack hit him directly in the torso, and caused him to collapse onto the ground.

This attack seemed to have a positive effect though.

"Wha…? Why am I in my Blast mode?" Beelzemon asked.

"Demon's disaster!" ChaosGallantmon shouted again.

"Huh?!" Beelzemon BM said as he looked to his left and saw a digimon that looked almost exactly like Gallantmon. Beelzemon jumped out of the way of the attack just in time and got ready to attack, but before he could he heard a faint voice in his head.

'_Beelzemon…'_

'_WHA? WHO'S THERE?!'_ Beelzemon asked.

'_Takato… the dark creature…'_ Takato's voice said faintly.

'_Takato…? Don't tell me you're that thing…'_ Beelzemon BM said.

'_**I'm asking you…, as a friend… just… put an end to me…'**_ Takato's voice said as it grew fainter until it disappeared.

'_Takato! No hold on, I'm gonna get you back!'_ Beelzemon BM shouted as he prepared to fight.

"Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as another dark jet of energy flew at Beelzemon who dodged the attack and aimed his gun at ChaosGallantmon.

"Don't worry Takato, I'm gonna get you back to normal! Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shouted as the attack shot strait at ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon quickly moved his shield in front of him and blocked the attack completely.

"Demon's disaster!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as he shot another reddish jet of energy at Beelzemon BM.

Beelzemon still recovering from attacking had no time to evade the attack and was struck full force by it.

Beelzemon laid on the ground where he had fallen but not ready to give up yet. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GIVE ME THE POWER I NEED! _**'Fist of the beast king!'**_ Leomon's voice echoed in Beelzemon's head.

"This will be the end of you Beelzemon… WITH ONE FINALL STRIKE, FALL TO HELL! JUDECCA PRISON!"

"F-Fist… o-o-of… the BEAST KING!" Beelzemon screamed out the rest of the attack as he felt himself engulfed by ChaosGallantmon's attack.

Beelzemon's attack struck ChaosGallantmon so hard he collapsed and demerged into a very worn out Takato and Guilmon, who laid almost motionless on the ground.

Impmon having dedigivolved from lack of energy struggled to get to his feet, but finally he managed to and hurried over to Takato and Guilmon.

"Are you guys okay?" Impmon asked.

"I could use a bit more bread…" Guilmon said as he rolled over in his sleep.

"W-…what happened?" Takato asked.

"You must've lost control again…" Impmon guessed having no memory of what happened before ChaosGallantmon hit him with his one attack.

Takato looked as though he wasn't going to believe it, but then the memories of what ChaosPiedmon had done to him came to him. "Nnooo…" Takato said as he managed to get on to his knees. "NNOoo!" Takato shouted as he punched the ground with his right hand.

"Is the fighting over!" Terriermon's voice called out across the distance.

"Y-Yeah! It is!" Takato called over to Terriermon.

"Well that's good new-" Terriermon broke off.

"TAKATO WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Renamon shouted.

"WHA?!" Takato said as he turned around. There in front of him only a few feet away was a data stream which was still speeding towards him. Takato tried to jump out of the way but it was to late…, the data stream had gotten him.

"STAY WITH THE SOVERIENS! I'LL FIND YOU!" Takato screamed as he fell.

"Hold on Goggleboy I'm coming for YA! Impmon yelled as he ran after the data stream and lunged towards it. Just as he was about to enter it though the portal closed and Impmon landed flat on his face.

As Takato fell he noticed he could make out glimpses of the digital world he was speeding past. It looked almost ruined.

'Did I do all this?' Takato asked.

'…Yes you did, from letting your anger control you.' Xion said sadly.

Takato sniffed as he started to cry a bit. 'How could I have let this happen?'

'…'

'I'm terrible…' Takato thought as he finally made contact with the ground.

Takato laid there for what must've been five hours in his depressed state but then he heard a digimon cry for help.

"I can't just lay here when some ones in trouble." Takato said to himself as he forced himself onto his feet and ran to where the digimon was.

It was an Agumon with red belts tied around it's claws.

"Are you okay?" Takato asked the Agumon.

"Behind you!" The Agumon shouted.

"Wha?" Takato said as he turned around.

A digimon that was half spider half human was on the cliff wall.

"Baby burner!" The Agumon shouted.

The attack sizzled out long before it reached the digimon.

'What are you waiting for?' Xion asked impatiently.

'What?' Takato asked confused.

'Use your modify cards on the Agumon!' Xion screamed at Takato.

'Oh… right!' Takato said as he took out his modify cards, and picked the first three cards in the deck.

'Perfect…' Takato thought with a smirk on his face. It was his number one combo.

"DIGIMODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION, HYPER WINGS, POWER ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted as he slashed the cards.

"I feel strange…" The Agumon said as it began to glow. "Agumon digivolve to… Geogreymon!" The now Geogreymon shouted as it took flight using the power of the hyper wings and prepared to attack.

"Poison Thread!" The digimon known as Arukenymon shouted.

"Mega Burst!" Geogreymon shouted as a huge jet stream of fire erupted from his mouth and deleted Arukenymon.

The Geogreymon then dedigivolved and looked at Takato.

"Thanks you saved my life boss." The Agumon said to Takato.

"It was nothing… Wait…, boss?" Takato asked.

"Yeah your strong I'd like to be your partner if that's okay with you." The Agumon said.

'Xion?'

'The Omnivice allows you to be the Tamer of all digimon.' Xion reminded Takato.

'Rrriigght…. I knew that.' Takato said.

'Of course you did.' Xion said seeming a bit annoyed.

"Sure why not." Takato said.

"Cool! This is gonna be so awesome!" Agumon said as he and Takato started walking towards the exit of the canyons.

*******One hour later*******

Takato and Agumon finally made it out of the canyon and have set up a campsite since it's about to turn dark.

We find Takato standing on top of a cliff looking out into the distance.

"I've made two terrible mistakes…, Neither of which I can change or forget… I must look ahead of me instead of behind me… Starting now…, I start over and redeem myself… I must learn just who I am now… The start of another new adventure…"

A kid from West

Shijuku with a

Brand new world

To see!

Don't know what's

Ahead, but it won't

Get the best of me!

There's so much to

Learn and

Battles to be won!

I've advanced so far

But still there's always

more to come

Take a step and I'm

On my way!

Gonna start all over

again!

I wanna be a hero!

(Hero)

Digimon Advanced!

(I'm on my way!)

I wanna be a hero!

(Hero!)

So give me just one more chance!

And the future will

Decide if there's a

Hero buried deep

Inside!

I wanna be a hero!

Digimon!

**End of chapter 6**

T4L: Well hope you guy enjoyed the chapter, if not… then that means my writers block is still with me. Not to mention I wrote this in a hurry.

Terriermon: Why?

T4L: Because I never know If my computers going to crash agai-

Just kinding.

Ultimon: Well Reviews would really be nice and-

T4L: PM'S IF YOU WANNA BE A TAMER IN THE STORY! I NEED NEW TAMERS! PLEASE!


	8. Unexpected encounter

T4L: Alright I'm back with chapter… Umm…?

Ultimon: *Mouths the number 7*

T4L: …7. Last chapter you got to see a lot more action. There was a huge dramatic fight between two friends and ultimately Takato was separated from all the digimon ending up in a completely new area and meeting a friendly Agumon X…, lucky he wasn't a mean digimon.

Terriermon: So what have you got cooked up for us today?

T4L: For once I can answer that.

Terriermon: Really?!

T4L: No…

Terriermon: *Lowers his head in depression* Ahhh…

T4L: Well… today we'll be joining Takato on his newly began adventure with his new partner Agumon X. There's also going to be an appearance of a new tamer in this chapter… Yep that's right a few people have been nice enough to volunteer to be tamers in the story. First and obviously me… Yeah that's everyone…

Terriermon: THAT'S ALL YOU GOT!

T4L: *Breaks down laughing* No! Of course not. **Tyson the Wolf Omega, MindPoison, and Gallantmon7196** have volunteered to be tamers as well. So a quick thanks guys, I was worried I wouldn't be able to continue with the story. So here are there character names and who they belong to.

T4L = ? Haven't thought of a name…

Terriermon: *Sweat drops* Oooiiwww…

T4L: Anyways.

Tyson the Wolf Omega = Sora Ichigami.

MindPoison = Gil.

Gallantmon7196 = Ryan FitzGerald.

…

Terriermon: What no description!?

T4L: We'll get to that part in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected encounter**

Takato stirred in his sleep as he saw through ChaosGallantmon's eyes. The things ChaosGallantmon had done were plegueing him like a swarm of locusts. The disasters in the Digital world he had caused just in the half hour the he had existed terrified Takato.

Suddenly he saw himself attacking a Megagargomon with an evil replica of lightning joust, which deleted Megagargomon on the spot.

ChaosGallantmon then turned to a still standing but injured Sakuyamon, and prepared to attack.

**_"Judecca Prison!"_ **ChaosGallantmon shouted.

"NNNOOO!" Takato shouted at the top of his lungs as he awoke and shot right up from his laying position.

Agumon X stirred at hearing the shout but soon had fallen back to sleep, having gotten used to this happening after a week.

That's right Takato had been traveling with Agumon X for just about a week and a half now. Nothing major went down in that time though, they only got to know each other better.

Takato had told Agumon everything from the start of his first adventure with the tamers to up till he met him.

Agumon didn't seem the slightest bit hesitant about being the second digimon partner to Takato instead of the first, or seem scared of Takato because of how he could cause so much destruction.

Takato got up from where he was laying, know he wouldn't get any more sleep tonight and went over to the lake they had camped by.

The sight was beautiful, there was lush green grass all around, and just as nice looking trees. But there was one thing however that was different about this area of the digital world. And now that Takato thought about it, it had been different ever sense he was sucked up by the data stream.

The thing that was different…

****** The Dark figures lair*******

"YOU IDIOT!" The Dark figure shouted in a voice that sounded extremely venomous.

"Master I'm sorry!" ChaosPiedmon said frightened.

"BECAUSE OF YOU MY PLANS ARE DELAYED!" The Dark figure shouted seeming even angrier than before.

"But master I've found him! I've found him!" ChaosPiedmon said still sounding frightened. In fact he had seemed very frightened to everyone who had seen him ever since the event of ChaosGallantmon. Undoubtedly the power that ChaosGallantmon had, scared him senseless.

"You have, have you?" The Dark figure said seeming less angry. "Where is he?" It asked.

"The- the- the..." ChaosPiedmon stuttered seeming even more afraid if that was even possible at this point.

"The where?! Tell me!" The Dark figure shouted.

ChaosPiedmon mumbled the rest in a very low and scared voice. But the Dark figure was able to make it out.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT!" The Dark figure screamed. He was angry. No he was down righ p*$$#d. He turned his head swiftly towards another minion. "You. Correct this mistake."

"Yes master." ChaosMetalSeadramon said as it vanished from sight.

"And you…" The Dark figure said as it turned to ChaosPiedmon.

*******With Takato and Agumon X*******

"Boss we should get moving if we're gonna find your friends." Agumon X said to Takato who was standing against a big tree.

Takato looked at Agumon and nodded as he pushed away from the tree.

"Sorry I was having a quick conversation with Xion." Takato told Agumon.

Agumon looked a bit more curiously at the watch that was on Takato's arm.

"I still don't understand how that thing talks to you boss." Agumon said as they began to walk onwards to soveriens knows where.

"Neither do I Agumon. Neither do I…" Takato responded.

'Would you like me to explain?' Xion asked Takato.

_'No. It's probably too complicated.'_ Takato responded.

"So boss how do we even get to your friends anyways?" Agumon asked.

"I wish I knew…" Takato said to Agumon as they came to a halt.

At Takato's words a data stream came into existence right besides them.

"Woah boss what's that!?" Agumon asked.

"Not what I was intending on… But I'll take it! Come on Agumon!" Takato shouted as he jumped into the data stream and disappeared.

Agumon taken aback by this had no choice but to follow Takato's order. "Wait for me boss!" Agumon shouted as he jumped into the data stream.

Once again the feeling of falling washed over Takato as he and Agumon flew that way and this in the data stream.

"BOSS THIS IS WEIRD!" Agumon shouted.

"I KNOW!" Takato shouted.

"ARE WE GOING TO KEEP FALLING FOR EVER!?" Agumon shouted.

Takato feeling as though he was going to be sick any second decided enough was enough and grabbed ahold of Agumon's left claw.

"BOSS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Agumon shouted in alarm.

"JUST TRUST ME!" Takato shouted as he swung Agumon to the left and they both flew out of the data stream landing on solid ground… Well mostly solid, it was sand.

Takato still lying with his face in the sand grabbed some of it to see what it was.

"Sand…? Could we be back in the oldest layer of the Digital world?" Takato asked curiously.

"Boss I don't think so…" Agumon who was already standing up and looking around said.

Takato face became the look of disappointment. "What makes you say that?" Takato asked him.

"Because there are people over there." Agumon said as he pointed a little ways away.

Takato got up quickly and looked in the direction Agumon was pointing in. All Takato could see however was sand far as the eye could see, so he got out the pocket telescope he had brought with him to the digital world.

When Takato looked through it and saw the people Agumon said he saw, and who he hoped were his friends, he almost died.

1 guy stuck out over all the others. He knew him…, but not because he met him.

"But how?" Takato asked as he continued to look at the group of people horrified. Just the one of the people seemed to point in the direction of Takato and Agumon.

"I think they saw us boss." Agumon said not picking up on why Takato was acting the way he was.

"Agumon those are them!" Takato said in an almost horse voice.

"Your friends…?" Agumon asked nonplused.

"No! …It's the DigiDestined!" Takato said his voice sounding even more strand.

"Oooohhh…." Was all Agumon said.

"Agumon this would be a good time to… RUN FOR IT!" Takato shouted the last part as he bolted away from the Digidestined's direction. Agumon not knowing what was going on ran after Takato who was already a good fifty feet away.

'How does he run so fast?' Agumon thought to himself as he tried to catch up.

"HEY KID!" A voice which sounded like Tie Kamiya's shouted to Takato from across the distance. Obviously Agumon was right about them seeing him.

"RUN FASTER AGUMON!" Takato called behind him to Agumon who was slowly catching up.

"Boss why are we running from them? They might be able to help us." Agumon said as he finally caught up with Takato.

"Because it would be a very awkward situation!" Takato explained as the pair continued to run.

"But isn't every situation you wind up in awkward?" Agumon asked.

_'Good point.'_ Takato thought as he stopped running causing Agumon to try and stop to but ended up tripping over himself and falling face first into the ground.

"Owww…" Was all Agumon said as he continued to lay there.

"You alright Agumon?" Takato asked as he knelt down next to him.

"I think I broke my nose." Agumon said as he tried his best to hold it.

_'Reminds me of the time I slammed my face into my bedroom door and got a bloody nose…'_ Takato thought with a slight chuckle.

"Hey you mind telling us who you are, what you're doing in the digital world, and why you ran from us?" Tie Kamiya's voice sounded from behind Takato and Agumon.

"Just a second." Takato said as he helped Agumon get himself up, since Agumon was to buisy worry about his injured nose.

"Is it bleeding?" Agumon asked Takato as he turned to face him.

Takato turned and looked at Agumon's nose and was shocked. Liquefied data was dripping from Agumon's nose.

Takato grimaced as he looked at it. "A bit." Takato said as he tore a piece of his sleeve off and tied it around Agumon's nose. "That should stop the bleeding." Takato said to Agumon as he finally turned towards the DigiDestined.

During all this the DigiDestined had decided that this guy in front of them with the Agumon mustn't be a bad guy because he was actually caring for this Agumon.

One however didn't stop there. Once she got a look at his face she felt drawn to him.

"Hi." Kari Kamiya said to the boy trying to be friendly.

_'Oh god what do I do?'_ Takato asked himself.

"Hi." Takato said a bit awkwardly.

"So wanna tell us who you are?" Came Matt's voice.

"Ohh… It's Takato Matsuki." Takato said introducing himself.

"I'm Kar-" Kari was cut off by another DigiDestined who seemed to be in defense mode for some reason.

"Why are you in the digital world?" Davis asked a bit rashly.

"Ohhh…, uumm…" Takato said.

"That's not an answer." Davis said.

"Davis you're making him nervous." Cody said.

Davis upon hearing Cody's remark turned to him and they got into an argument, while inside Takato was having a discussion with Xion about what he should and should not tell them.

_'So I can tell them why I'm here?' _Takato asked.

'As long as it's half the truth you can tell them everything they ask.' Xion said.

"So why are you here in the Digital world Takato?" A friendlier voice asked. That voice was Mimi's.

"Well you see me and my friends have digimon but they got brought back to the digital world. And I decided I was going to go and find them so we could be together again." Takato explained to them.

"Oh. Well that's nice of you." Kari said in a friendly voice.

"You must have great friends to put yourself at risk for them." Ken said as he looked at the two now deep in conversation Agumons.

"You know If yours wasn't wearing those red belts around his claws I wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Tie said to Takato as he too looked at them.

"So is that your partner or a friend?" Yollie asked Takato.

"Well we'd know more if we looked at his digivice." Izzy said.

Takato hearing this pulled his yellow wrist band over the Omniwatch, to hide it from the DigiDestined.

"Can I see your digivice? I'd like to see the types of digimon you've seen and to get to know more about them." Izzy said to a now once again nervous Takato.

_'Xion… a little help…'_ Takato said.

'Give me a second… Sheesh.' Xion responded.

Just then Takato felt a lump in his hodies pocket, and reached in and gasped it. It felt like his second digivice! Takato pulled it out and saw that it was an exact replica of his second digivice.

"Here." Takato said as he handed it to Izzy.

Izzy took it and instantly went into a state of amazement.

"Wow this looks really advanced!" Izzy said as he looked at the card slot. "What's for?" Izzy asked.

"To scan cards, to help the digimon." Takato explained.

"What cards?" Izzy asked curiously.

"These." Takato said as he pulled out his modify cards and showed them to him.

"Fastinating. Where'd you get them?" Izzy asked.

"Got them with the digivice." Takato said as he turned to look at Agumon.

Agumon was now chasing after Patamon and the other digimon in a game of tag.

"So do all your friends have the same digivice?" Izzy asked still curious.

"Yeah." Takato simply said as he noticed Kari was looking at him with the kinda look Rika had been giving him lately.

_'Yo this guy's tring to steal my girl!'_ Davis thought to himself for the third time in his life.

Takato still not knowing what the look meant turned away quickly and looked around for something to distract himself.

But that one thought about Rika brought back the memory of the fight he had had with her before he left, and the message from Henry that said that he thinks Rika blames herself for his disappearance.

_'Sorry Rika…'_ Takato thought to himself. _'I'll make it up to you I promise…'_

"Hey you need a place to stay tonight?" Kari asked Takato when she saw it was getting dark out.

"well…" Takato said hesitantly.

"I insist." Tie said as he walked over to Takato. "We DigiDestined need to watch out for each other."

"Well…, when you put it that way… Sure, I could use some time back in the real world."

"How long have you been here?" Kari asked Takato as they all started to head back to the D-Terminal.

"About…, one and a half months." Takato said.

"Wow! That long?" The DigiDestined asked together. That had to be the longest anybody besides the first seven DigiDestined ever stayed in the digital world.

"Yeah." Takato said.

(A/N: Almost forgot to mention… The DigiDestined are the same age they were in the second Movie Revenge of Diaboromon.)

With that They all entered the real world and Tie and Kari brought Takato and Agumon to their house and set up the bed in the houses spare room.

Later that night Takato laid awake for some time, somehow knowing that something bad was going to happen soon…, but how soon he did not know.

And how right Takato was.

******* In the Digidestined's digital world*******

"Hurry it up with that tower, I want it up before tomorrow." The Dark figure ordered some of his minions as they continued to build a dark blue tower that emanated with dark blue energy. The tower had the same shape as the control spires but what they do… You'll find out soon enough.

**End of Chapter 7**

T4L: Okay a lot of spelling and grammar errors in this chapter I know. But it couldn't be helped because my computer is acting like a complete a*# hole so sorry.

Terriermon: What about the new Tamers!?

T4L: They'll be in the story in a bit don't worry about it. Right now we're in the Digidestined's world.

Terriermon: Yeah what's with that?

T4L: Well I've officially decided to make this story a multi cross over. So from now on expect the unexpected.

Terriermon: But then wouldn't that be expected?

T4L: No, shut up and go stand in the corner.

Terriermon: Which corner?

T4L: The room only has one corner Terriermon…

Terriermon: I can't seem to find it…

T4L: *Gets up from the computer and picks up Terriermon* Into the closet you goooo.

Terriermon: Noooo! That's where you through all your junk!

T4L: I know… *Opens the closet doors and throws Terriermon in then closes and locks them*

Terriermon: Let me outta here! Wait…, what was that? …AAAAHHH! Let me out! There's something in here!

T4L: Well anyways. Hope you liked the chapter and please review, flames are welcome. And if you'd like to be in the story just Pm me.

Terriermon: NNnnoooo! I don't wanna die! I'll even be pwincess pwetty pants for the rest of my life if you let me out.


	9. Part 1

T4L: *****Panting from exhaustion*** **I think… we lost her…

Terriermon: Why the… heck is she… so mad?!

T4L: I don't… know…

Ultimon: Maybe it's because of what you did yesterday.

T4L: …Ultimon… I can't even… remember yesterday…

Ultimon: Yeah. Exactly…

T4L: **O_O**

Terriermon: That doesn't explain why she's also mad at me!

Ultimon: Maybe it's because she just doesn't like you…

_: …_

T4L: What'd I do…?

Ultimon: You let Takato watch the episode of Digimon tamers where Rika wears that pink and white dress.

T4L: Oooohhh…

Terriermon: Yeah! And Takato got a nose bleed! *Starts laughing like crazy*

Takato: *****Blushes***** I DID NOT!

Rika: FOUND YOU!

T4L: I DON'T WANNA DIE!... *****Collapses to the ground crying*****

Kazu: Well sense everybody else is busy with being killed by Rika I guess I'll finish here… Now let's see. *****Starts looking around for notices and such***** Ahh here it is… Okay so T4L would like to thank **Tyson the Wolf Omega**, and **Gallantmon7196** for reviewing his last chapter. He would also like to say- *Gets hit by a flying chair*

T4L: OH GOD!

Terriermon: I think you killed him.

Takato: Kazu are you okay?

Kazu: Did anybody catch the license plate on that train…?

T4L: He's fine… Anyways… *Kazu drops unconscious* Ahhh… She did it!

Rika: Actually that was Ultimon who threw the chair.

T4L: *****Looks utterly shocked***** WHAT!?

Ultimon: Uuhhmm I'll go get the mop…

T4L: **0.0**

Takato: Hey is this melted jam?!

T4L: NO! …Alright as I was saying. I'm feeling a bit cocky this week so I'm going to try something new.

Terriermon: You're gonna give those Gremlins food after midnight! Cool!

T4L: NO… Wait…, I have gremlins…?

Terriermon: Yep…

T4L: …Okay…, not going to be able to sleep at night now… Moving on…! When I first started writing this series I was torn between two very different ideas. But now I've finally decided. I want to make this series seem like it's actually really the continuation of Digimon Tamers. So that means the story is going to be a bit different from what I was going for. But for those of you who volunteered to be the new tamers in the story don't worry, you'll still be in the story at some point. Now for the reason this chapter took me so long to post… Well we're back to the reason I feel cocky… This chapter is a big chapter, not just in length but in plot. I'm not sure if anybody has done or attempted this before. This chapter… Is the first movie of my series The chosen Tamer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon so don't sue me…

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: Digital Frontier**

**Digimon: The chosen Tamer – The Movie Part 1**

Last time on The chosen Tamer – Digital frontier, we joined Takato and Agumon X and learned more about the new digimon. We also had some major strange going down for Takato and Agumon X when they went through a data stream and ended up in an entirely different digital world from the one they had just been in. There they met and joined the DigiDestined's group, and that is where they stay for now…

Digi, Digi, Digi

Digimon, Digimon,

Digi, Digi, Digi.

Digimon, Digimon,

Digi, Digi, Digi.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Change into digital champions,

too

save the digital world.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digivolve

Into champions.

Digivolve

Into ultimate.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions!

It is early morning in the eastern quadrants digital world, and all is not well there. Only two hours after we left the Dark figure and his minions the tower which they were building was completed.

The tower just like the control spires controlled the digimon in that area, but not just the ones that wore something on them. Any digimon that entered this area would become a dark digimon and be controlled by the spirer.

It was easy to tell if you were near the danger area of the tower because of the purplish blue aura that emanated from the tower. It was more or less a field. If a digimon went through it, it would become a dark digimon.

"You there! DarkLeomon!" ChaosMetalSeadramon's voice called from the sea not too far from one of the now many towers.

DarkLeomon turned towards ChaosMetalSeadramon at hearing him call to him.

"Yes master?" It spoke in a gruff evil sounding voice. (A/N: If you've seen the episode of the first season where Leomon is being controlled by Devimon, just imagine the voice he had…)

"Go and gather your other friends… It's almost time for the DigiDestined to meet the new you." ChaosMetalSeadramon said as he dived deep into the water.

"Yes… master…" DarkLeomon responded as he walked towards DarkAndromon, DarkFridgemon, DarkMeramon, DarkOgremon, DarkElectmon, DarkCenturumon, and DarkPiximon.

'_Soon my masters new plan will be underway. I wonder how the boy will react once he realizes what's going on…'_ ChaosMetalSeadramon thought as he continued to dive deeper into the ocean.

*******Real world Eastern quadrant – the Kamiya's house*******

Takato laid in the bed which Tai and Kari had fixed for him just yesterday, still too tired to get up but to rested to sleep any longer.

"Boss?" Agumon who was laying on top of a sleeping bag said as he saw Takato was up.

"Yeah Agumon?" Takato responded.

"If we're in a different world then where we're from, how are we going to get back?" Agumon asked curiously.

That questioned stumped Takato, he hadn't even thought of that.

'_Xion talk to me?'_ Takato said/asked hoping for an explanation.

Takato waited, and waited…and waited until a whole minute went by but none came, so Takato looked at the Omniwatch. It had two words in glowing green letters on the screen.

'_Sleep mode!' _Takato thought furiously. _'XION THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO SLEEP!'_ Takato cried indignantly inside his mind. (A/N: Ha…! You thought I forgot that word didn't you…)

'Wha…' Xion said in a drowsy voice.

'_Xion I need your help with something.'_ Takato said to her.

'Can't it wait? …I'm still tired…' Xion said as she yawned.

'_No, it can't. How are we going to get back to our own world?' _Takato asked.

'Well we got here by going through a data stream… so…' Xion stopped as she realized the truth.

Takato catching on to Xion's train of thought finished for her. 'So we're stuck here then…'

'Yeah…, pretty much…' Xion responded.

'_Great, just great…'_ Takato thought miserably. '_I don't wanna live here… I have no family, I have no birth files, I miss my friends, and I wanna go HOME…'_ Takato thought as his eyes began to tear up.

"Boss…?" Agumon asked as he saw tears in Takato's eyes.

"I wanna go home Agumon…" Takato choked out.

"Don't worry… I'm sure we'll find a way back." Agumon said as he got up. "But if we give up before we even try, we'll never find our way back." Agumon finished as he got to Takato's bed.

This seemed to bring Takato out of his depression, because at these words Takato's tears disappeared and Takato nodded in agreement. "Right. We can't just give up now. I've got promises to keep." Takato said as he got out of bed.

"Then let's go find a data stream." Agumon declared as Takato began to throw on his cloths.

Just as Takato finished buttoning his pants and zippering it up the door to the room opened.

"Breakfast is ready." A soft friendly feminine voice said from the door way.

Takato turned around to see just who it was who was speaking and found it to be a smiling Kari.

"But it's only…" Takato broke off to look at the time on the Omniwatch. "Seven thirty." Takato finished.

"I know. I had to get up early to make breakfast before my mom." Kari said as she looked at Takato who blushed as he realized he still hadn't put his shirt and hoodie on.

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute." Takato said as he reached for his shirt.

"Okay." Kari said as she hesitantly closed the door, obviously wanting to continue staring.

Takato bewildered by Kari's reaction to seeing his chest looked down to look at it himself.

"What was she looking at I mea-… Holy crap…" Takato said as he looked at his chest.

Takato stood there for a moment astounded at what he was looking at then promptly fainted.

For what Takato saw was a surely forming six pack ab set.

'_**C….The boy is mi….Ve…..power…'**_ A voice echoed in Takato's head while he laid their unconscious.

Takato awoke not to long later with a very confused looking Agumon, looking down at him.

"Boss are you okay?" Agumon asked as Takato got to his feet.

"Yea-Yeah…," Takato said as he shock the voice out of his head. "I just didn't expect to see myself with abs is all." Takato said as he looked at his chest once more.

'_How?'_ Takato asked as he stared at his chest.

'You mean you didn't have them before?' Xion asked seeming taken aback.

'_Never.'_ Takato said as he continued to stare dumbfounded at his chest.

'Are you sure you didn't get them while you were in the digital world?' Xion asked Takato.

'_Maybe… I didn't really ever actually check to see if I was getting abs or not…'_ Takato said as he finally pulled his shirt over his head and left the room.

'_**Soon…'**_ The voice echoed in his head as he crossed the doorway.

'_Xion did you hear that?'_ Takato asked.

'Hear what?' Xion asked.

'_Nothing probably just my imagination.'_ Takato said as he once again shock it off.

"Ah so you're finally up." Tai said as Takato and Agumon X walked into the kitchen.

Takato scratched the back of his head as he responded "Yeah, sorry." in a nervous voice. He still couldn't get used to the fact he was talking to people who were just a T.V. show in his world.

"Well take a seat and have some breakfast." Tai said as he offered Takato a chair by gesturing with his arm.

"Thanks." Takato said gratefully as he sat down at the table.

"No problem." Tai said as he went to eating the rest of his eggs.

"You don't have a problem with eggs do you." Kari asked as she placed some on Takato's plate and gave the rest to Agumon X who immediately started to Chou down.

"No. I love eggs. Do you have any bread?" Takato said to Kari who had gone to the sink to put the pan in it.

"Yes we do." Kari said as she took out a slice of bread and gave it to Takato who accepted it happily.

"You know if my friend Henry was here then you'd have a problem." Takato said as he began eating.

Tai looked up questioningly at Takato's words.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"He hates eggs." Takato said as he remembered the time he had stayed over Henry's house overnight, then in the morning they had eggs. It had been one of the funniest moments in his life.

*******Flashback*******

"Henry! Breakfast is ready! Your friend is welcome to join us!" Henry's mother called into Henry's room.

"Alright what are we having?!" Henry called to his mother.

"Eggs!" She replied.

Henry's eyes widened in horror as he looked at Takato.

"What?" Takato asked confused.

"I just remembered… I ahh… Left something at your house yesterday!" Henry shouted the last bit as he ran out of the room and jumped over the living room couch, and bolted for the front door. Five feet from the door Henry was tackled to the ground by his siblings. Henry struggled back up to his feet and ran around the room from his mother, his siblings still hanging on to him. Then Henry made it to the front door and opened it, revealing his father Jannu Wong standing outside of the door with his arms crossed.

"Now Henry eggs are healthy for you, and you should eat them regardless if you like them or not." Jannu said as he walked into the house and closed the door.

Henry had worn a very sad a depressed look the whole while they were eating breakfast.

*******Flashback end*******

"And that's what happened." Takato finished.

"I see." Tai said as he started eating again. "So is he a DigiDestined to?"

"Yeah. Then there's Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, Ai and Marko who share a digimon, and then there's Ryo." Takato said naming off the tamers.

At the name Ryo Tai's head jerked. "What's Ryo's last name?" Tai asked a bit urgently.

Takato taken aback responded. "Akiyama…, why?"

Tai mumbled something under his breath at hearing Takato's response. _"So he survived…"_ Was what Takato could make out of it.

"Tai we should get moving, Izzy will be mad at us if we're late." Kari said as she put her plate in the sink.

"Late for what?" Takato asked confused.

"Oh yeah, we never told you why we were in the digital world yesterday." Tai said as he got out of his seat.

"So what were you doing there?" Takato asked a bit curious.

"Well a friend of ours named Genni sent Izzy a message saying that he thinks something bad is going to happen in the digital world soon and asked us to check into it." Tai explained.

"Oh, really? Can I help?" Takato said as he finished his eggs and got up to put the plate in the sink.

"Sure." Tai said as he put his jacket on.

"Alright I'll just go get my hoodie." Takato said as he walked back to his room, when he got in he quickly grabbed his hoodie and threw it over his head.

About ten minutes later Takato, Tai, and Kari had joined the other DigiDestined's at Izzy's house and were preparing to enter the digital world.

'_Hey Xion.'_ Takato said as he watched the first group of DigiDestined, Davis, Kari, Cody, and Yolie enter the digital world.

'Yeah Takato?' Xion asked.

'_Is there a way for you to scan the data of the digital portal as we go through it, so in the future you'll be able to open the portal?'_ Takato asked.

'That's a good plan. Yeah I can do that.' Xion responded.

'_Good that'll come in handy someday.'_ Takato said as he prepared to go through the portal.

The group he had been put in consisted of the first seven DigiDestined. They're group was to go and check File Island today to make sure everything was alright there.

"Alright guys, ready." Tk said as he aimed his D3 at the screen.

The next thing Takato knew he was in the digital world on a beach.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Came Tai's voice from behind him.

"IT'S SPIRAL MOUNTAIN ALL OVER AGAIN!" Matt's voice said from the same direction that Tai's voice had sounded.

"Wha-?" Takato asked as he turned around. What he saw scared him a bit.

'_Xion… Please tell me I didn't do this…'_ Takato said in a weak voice.

'No. It appears this happened last night, from the digital signatures.' Xion responded.

'_Phew… that's a relief…'_ Takato said as he looked at the newly formed Spiral Mountain. Somehow he had a feeling he knew who was the cause of this.

"ChaosPiedmon…" Takato murmured under his breath with hatred in his voice. _'If I had only destroyed him…' _Takato thought as he remembered a bit more of the battle he and Beelzemon had.

"What do we do?" Sora asked the other DigiDestined.

"Come on." Takato said as he started to walk forward with Agumon X right behind him.

The others looked at him as though he had gone crazy.

"What are you doing?" Tk asked confused.

"Well the only way to fix this is to look for what did it." Takato said simply.

"But we have no idea where it is or what it is for that matter." Matt said.

"Exactly. That's why we gotta search for it." Takato explained.

"He has a point." Izzy said as he walked up to Takato. "Lead the way."

"Right." Takato said as he began walking again. He didn't know how or why but he just knew that the thing they were looking for was over on the other side of the beach. So he and the DigiDestined walked towards the other side silently either because they were frightened or just to focused on fixing File Island.

'_Wait a minute! Ryo told me that File Island existed! Why didn't I figure it out sooner!'_ Takato thought to himself.

'What?' Xion asked.

'_Well if Ryo got back to our world then there must be a way for us to return to!_' Takato thought happily.

'_**The boy….. My. Ve….of power…'**_The voice echoed again. Takato had almost completely forgotten about it.

'_What is that?'_ Takato thought as he and the others continued walking.

'What is what?' Xion asked confused.

'_You really mean to tell me you don't hear that?'_ Takato asked.

'I don't hear anything…' Xion said confused.

'_What's going on…?' _Takato thought to himself as he continued to walk.

Once they finally reached the other side of the beach, they all stood there astonished to see what looked like a control spirer, except it had a purplish blue aura around it.

"This must be it guys! Let's take it down!" Tai said as he and his Agumon ran into the field.

"HEY! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IN THERE!" Takato shouted as he ran in after Tai.

Once Takato got through the barrier he saw a SkullGreymon getting ready to attack a very frightened Tai.

"GUYS DON'T LET YOUR DIGIMON GO THROUGH THE FIELD! DON'T EVEN GO NEAR IT! GET AWAY FROM IT!" Takato yelled as he put the situation together.

'_When digimon go through this they become corrupted. Seems like ChaosPiedmon took a sample of the hazard from me during the battle…' _Takato thought as he watched nervously as Tai slowly backed away from SkullGreymon.

"JUST DON'T STAND THERE TAI, RUN!" Takato shouted as he ran for Tai as SkullGreymon prepared to swing his arm at Tai.

Takato managed to push Tai down just in time but ended up getting hit by SkullGreymon's hand and flew about thirty feet and slammed into the tower.

"TAKATO!" Tai shouted as he saw Takato lying against the tower.

"HaHaHaHa!" Came an evil sounding laugh from the water. "So I see you're finally here." The voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Tai shouted.

"Is that a nice way to treat somebody who just wanted to introduce you to your old friends." The voice said as the rest of the DigiDestined came through the field without their digimon.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Turn around and you'll find out." The voice said.

The DigiDestined not knowing what else to do at the moment turned around. What looked to be Leomon stood before them but he was black and grey with red eyes.

"Oh no…" Matt said as he remembered DarkLeomon from the first time they were in the digital world.

"What did you do to him?!" Tai yelled at the voice.

"You make it seem like I did something wrong." The voice said with an evil chuckle.

"You bet you did! Change him back!" Tai shouted.

"Hhhhmmm…, okay." The voice said sounding sorry for the trouble.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"No." The voice said as it laughed manically.

"I must destroy… The DigiDestined…" DarkLeomon said as he pulled out his sword.

"Well this isn't good. How can we fight this guy without our digimon!?" Sora shouted as DarkLeomon swung his sword at her.

Sora closed her eyes knowing she was going to die in another second. But as time seemed to slow down to her the sound of metal striking metal filled her ears. Sora quickly opened her eyes and saw a very worn out Takato with two blades coming out of what looked like a machine on his wrist in a duel stance ready to fight DarkLeomon.

"Sora is you alright?!" Matt asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, but Takato." Sora responded as she continued to stare at the young boy who had just saved her life.

"Get out of my way… I must destroy… the DigiDestined." DarkLeomon said as he tried to go around Takato who responded by slashing his blades through DarkLeomon's left leg.

"No you don't." Takato said as he blocked DarkLeomon from the DigiDestined.

"Go on and fight him DarkLeomon." The voice from the water said. "It will be very interesting to see the boy who controls the digital hazard try and defy it." The voice said seeming very interested.

"CHAOSPIEDMON! IS THAT YOU!?" Takato said with hatred in his voice.

"I would hope not. The fool.., landing you in this digital world, of all places." The voice said.

"What?" Tk asked.

"What does he mean by…, this digital world?" Izzy asked.

"Well now you know… I'm from a different world." Takato said as he now struggled to fight DarkLeomon.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" DarkLeomon shouted as he shot the attack at Takato.

Takato feeling the same feeling he felt when he fought Gigadramon jumped out of the way of the attack and charged at DarkLeomon.

Takato stood behind DarkLeomon once again thinking. _'How did I just do that?'_ But this time the digimon wasn't deleted.

"Fist of the beast king!" DarkLeomon shouted from behind Takato who was caught off guard and was struck by the attack.

"AAHHH!" Takato shouted in pain as he flew through the air and landed on the ground near the tower.

"You see!" The voice from the ocean said. "You can't fight the powers of darkness. You reside in it, and you'll never be able to be rid of it!"

"SHUT UP!" Takato shouted as he struggled back to his feet. The hazard sign flashed on the Omnivice as Takato's rage grew. The light drew Takato's attention so he looked down and saw the hazard sign on the Omnivice. _'Whoa…, Calm down Takato…, calm down…'_ Takato thought to himself as he calmed himself down. Just as Takato had gotten back up DarkLeomon's fist made contact with his stomach and he once again went flying.

"Aaahhh! Uuuff!" Takato shouted as he flew through the air and abruptly was stopped in midflight as he was hit by what felt like a club on his back.

Takato laid where he had landed in terrible pain. _'This is it…, I'm dying…, I'm gonna die here…' _Takato thought as he coughed up blood.

"Ahh…" DarkOgremon wined. "I think I broke him…" DarkOgremon said as he picked Takato up and tossed him over towards DarkLeomon. Takato landed with a thud as he once again hit the tower.

Takato laid there now too weak to get up and just stared at the tower.

"Oh… I see you've taken an interest in the tower. It's called a Chaos spirer… But by now you must already know what they do though." The voice from the ocean said.

'_The tower…OF COURSE!'_ Takato thought as he struggled to move his right arm to the tower.

"What are you doing…?" The voice said as it saw Takato moving his arm with the Omnivice towards the Chaos Spirer. "STOP HIM!" The voice hissed with venom in its throat.

DarkLeomon and DarkOgremon turned to Takato, but it was too late. Just as they had turned around the Chaos Spirer fell over and Takato had managed to pull himself to his feet.

"NO!" The voice shouted as the purplish blue aura disappeared from the area and all the digimon returned to normal.

"Perfect!" Tai said as Agumon who had been the SkullGreymon turned back into his normal self.

"What happened? Ogremon asked as he scratched the top of his head thinking.

"I'd say we were just controlled by something very evil." Leomon said in his normal voice.

"Hey! Nice going Takato!" The DigiDestined cheered happily.

Before they could continue to celebrate however the voice from the ocean spoke once more, now in an angry voice. "I guess I'll just have to destroy you by myself! RIVER OF POWER!" The voice shouted.

Takato thinking fast jumped behind the crumbled Chaos Spirer for cover and was protected from the attack but for the digimon. They had been hit full force and were all forced back into their baby forms. Well except for Agumon X for some reason.

"BOSS WE CAN TAKE HIM!" Agumon X shouted from the distance as he ran towards the ocean.

"THAT COMING FROM THE DIGIMON WHO WAS SCARED OF AN ARUKENYMON!" Takato shouted back as he ran towards the ocean as well.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!" Matt shouted to them as he saw them running towards the digimon that had nearly killed them all.

'_I hope this still works.'_ Takato thought to himself as he pulled a modify card out of his pocket and closed his eyes in concentration as he ran. _'I want to protect my friends.'_ Takato thought to himself as a light flashed from the hand that the modify card was in.

"You are domed! River of-" The voice was cut off by Takato as he shouted.

"DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"Whoa! I feel the power!" Agumon shouted as he began to glow a bright golden white.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…! GEOGREYMON!" GeoGreymon shouted. "GEOGREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO…! RISEGREYMON!" A deep voice shouted as the light of digivolution faded from Agumon X to reveal what looked like a skinny muscular version of MetalGreymon with a big gun for his left arm a normal right arm, he had a red machine like torso with a blue orb in the center, he had metal wings that were attached to the metal torso, a long tail, razor sharp teeth, and a red metal on the top of his head.

"Whoa! He looks a lot different than MetalGreymon!"

"I guess this really proves he's not from this world." Izzy said as he stared in amazement at this new digimon.

"Now come out and fight like a mon!" RiseGreymon shouted.

"Very well, if you insist." The voice said.

The water in the ocean began to ripple as a shadow formed of a gigantic digimon under the water.

"Ah oh." Takato thought as he recalled the digimon that had the attack River of power. "RiseGreymon, get out of there!" Takato shouted.

"But why?!" RiseGreymon asked as he prepared to attack.

"He's a mega!" Takato yelled just as the digimon burst out of the water revealing itself.

"That's not MetalSeadramon!" Matt yelled.

Takato scanned the digimon with the Omnivice and read out the data. "ChaosMetalSeadramon, Mega level, data type. Attacks; River of power, Hot Squeeze, and Poseidon's Divide."

"River of power!" ChaosMetalSeadramon shouted as he aimed his attack at RiseGreymon who jumped out of the way.

"Whoa! That was close!" RiseGreymon said as the attack flew by him. "Rising Destroyer!" RiseGreymon shouted as he charged up energy for the attack.

Without even realizing what he was doing Takato pulled out two modify cards and slashed them.

"DIGIMONIFY! POWER, AND SPEED ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted.

Before anybody besides RiseGreymon could process what had just happened, RiseGreymon had shot his attack at ChaosMetalSeadramon which struck with incredible force and caused him to start deleting.

'_I see… so this is why…' _ChaosMetalSeadramon thought as he deleted.

"Wow Agumon that was cool!" Takato said as RiseGreymon finished de-digivolving.

"Yeah! But now I'm hungry…" Agumon said sounding depressed.

"You and me both Agumon… You and me both…" Takato said with a laugh.

"Well sorry to interrupt the happy gathering but it's time for you to get going…" A voice came from a cliff about seventy feet above them.

Takato knew that voice all too well… It did after all, belong to the one thing Takato hated more than anything… Takato's eyes narrowed into slits as he looked up.

"CHAOSPIEDMON!" Takato shouted with rage and hatred in his voice.

"Well hello!" ChaosPiedmon said trying to sound jolly as he jumped down off the cliff and landed right in front of Takato and Agumon.

"Where do you expect me to go." Takato said as he ground his teeth together.

ChaosPiedmon now floating in a sitting position pointed dully at the ocean where ChaosMetalSeadramon had been.

"So?!" Takato shouted not getting the point.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you deleted a digimon." ChaosPiedmon said seeming bored.

Takato's eye widened as he looked again at the ocean. Data was beginning to spin around and around.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Takato shouted as he dove behind the Chaos spirer once more, this time with Agumon right behind him.

Water splashed everywhere as the sound of something incredibly large hitting the water sounded.

Takato peeked out from where he and Agumon were to get a better idea of what the situation was like.

It appeared the DigiDestined and the digimon had managed to find cover because the area was deserted.

A ways of towards the water Takato could see an even stronger looking ChaosMetalSeadramon in the water.

"So boss?" Agumon asked.

"Agumon… We need a miracle…" Takato said in a dead paned voice with a very sullen look on his face as he turned to Agumon.

As though the gods were listening Takato was given his miracle.

"ChaosPiedmon! What are you doing here!" Came ChaosMetalSeadramon X's angry voice from the water.

"Just thought I'd speed things up." ChaosPiedmon replied.

"If it waSN'T FOR YOU WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! RIVER OF POWER!" ChaosMetalSeadramon X shouted as he attacked ChaosPiedmon.

ChaosPiedmon jumped out of the way of the attack and ran towards ChaosMetalSeadramon.

"SO THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY IS IT! CLOWN TRICK!" ChaosPiedmon shouted as he threw what looked to be a white cloth at ChaosMetalSeadramon who tore it in half with his tail.

"HOT SQUEEZE!" ChaosMetalSeadramon shouted as he rapped his tail around ChaosPiedmon.

"AAAHHH!" ChaosPiedmon shouted out in pain as he was being crushed by ChaosMetalSeadramon's tail.

A few twenty feet away from Takato, Tai looked ready to surprise attack the two Chaos digimon from behind. Takato knowing that if they tried to fight these guys, they'd lose made a begging gesture with his hands to tai and shock his head while mouthing. _"Nnnnooo, let them duke it out…"_

Tai getting the message nodded and he disappeared back into his hiding place.

"Boss look at ChaosPiedmon!" Agumon said in astonishment.

Takato's head jerk in ChaosPiedmon's direction. ChaosPiedmon was deleting in ChaosMetalSeadramon's grip.

'_NNNOO!'_ Takato thought as ChaosPiedmon completely deleted.

"NOW FOR YOU WEAKLINGS!" ChaosMetalSeadramon X said as he turned in the direction where they were all hiding. "WHERE'D YOU GO…?" ChaosMetalSeadramon said confused as he looked around for them.

"I'll tell you where they are...!" Came ChaosPiedmon's voice.

'Oh no…' Takato thought to himself.

"I thought I destroyed you…!" ChaosMetalSeadramon said as he turned and faced ChaosPiedmon X.

"You did…, now it's time for me to return the favor. TRUMP SWORDS!" ChaosPiedmon X shouted as he threw four swords at ChaosMetalSeadramon X.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" ChaosMetalSeadramon yelled as he deleted.

"Oh, I'd say it was…" ChaosPiedmon X said as he turned to the fallen Chaos Spirer where Takato and Agumon were at.

"Boss what do we do?" Agumon asked sounding worried.

"We have no choice Agumon…, with that kind of power he can destroy the whole entire digital world with just one attack." Takato said as he got up and came out of his hiding place.

"If that's your call boss." Agumon said as he got up and followed Takato.

The two walked towards ChaosPiedmon X slowly but surely.

"What are you crazy!" Matt shouted from behind some rocks.

"Get outta there!" Tk shouted from behind the same pile of rocks Matt's voice had come from.

Takato and Agumon just ignored the DigiDestined's warnings and cries as they continued to walk to what was probably their immediate doom.

'Well…, I had a good life…' Takato thought as he and Agumon walked forward.

'I wish I could've gotten something to eat before this battle…' Agumon thought as his stomach growled.

'I've made big mistakes in just the two years I've been a tamer…, but even though I'm not worthy to continue being a tamer, I will always do what I know must be done to save the worlds…!' Takato thought as he and Agumon came within thirty feet of ChaosPiedmon X.

This last thought Takato had, had caused something unexpected. This statement even though it was spoken in Takato's mind, had proven to the digital world that Takato had defiantly been the right choice.

At that moment Takato glowed with the light of digivolution as well as Agumon.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted as he once again raised the arm with the Omnivice into the air.

"AGUMON BIO-MERGE TO…! SHINEGREYMON!" A loud and strong voice shouted as the light of digivolution faded from the new digimon.

ShineGreymon looked nothing like a member of the Greymon family.

(A/N: Don't know how to describe him. Just click this if you want to see what he looks like. )

"What's this…, a new mega?" ChaosPiedmon X mocked. "I'm not afraid of a stinkin weak digimon!" ChaosPiedmon X shouted as he tried to punch ShineGreymon in the chest but was stopped by ShineGreymon's left hand. "WHA!?" ChaosPiedmon X said in shock as ShineGreymon punched him in the gut with his Right hand.

"ChaosPiedmon." ShineGreymon said in Takato and Agumon's voice. "You have done nothing but evil sense I've met you… Now for all the horrible things you have done… I will destroy you for the survival of the digital world…! SHINE HAMMER!" ShineGreymon shouted as four glowing blue blades appeared in his right fist and lunged at ChaosPiedmon X.

"CLOWN TRICK!" ChaosPiedmon X shouted as he threw a white cloth at ShineGreymon who slashed it in half with the blades as he continued to run forward. ChaosPiedmon X looked a bit frightened once more as ShineGreymon grew ever closer to him. "TRUMP SWORDS!" ChaosPiedmon X shouted as he threw four swords at ShineGreymon which got deflected off of his armor not even putting a scratch in it.

"SAY GOODBYE!" ShineGreymon shouted as he raised his right arm in the air and got ready to slash it through ChaosPiedmon X.

"Okay…, Goodbye." ChaosPiedmon X said with a laugh as he disappeared.

"NOT AGAIN!" Takato shouted.

"You need to be quicker than that to defeat me boy…" ChaosPiedmon X's voice echoed from all around.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT! COWARD!" ShineGreymon shouted.

"Hhhmmm…, not today… Oh and look out behind you…" ChaosPiedmon X's voice said as it grew fainter.

"What…?" ShineGreymon said as he turned around.

The data that had been ChaosMetalSeadramon's was now spinning around in a circle.

"OH NOT AGAIN!" Takato shouted as he de-merged from Agumon and began to run.

The data just like the first time flew after him.

"OH COME ON!" Takato shouted indignantly as he was surrounded by the data on all sides.

"_**The boy….vessel of pow…..mer…..an…. ch….."**_ The voice from earlier echoed getting louder and louder every time it started speaking again, in Takato's head as the data continued to circle around him moving steadily closer.

Finally the voice became so loud Takato couldn't take it any longer and fell to his knees and held his head in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Takato shouted out in pain as the data finally flew into him, being absorbed by him on contact.

The last thing Takato remembered before he passed out were the panicked voices of the DigiDestined and footsteps coming closer. Then black dark nothingness.

Digi, Digi, Digi

Digimon, Digimon,

Digi, Digi, Digi.

Digimon, Digimon,

Digi, Digi, Digi.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Change into digital champions,

too

save the digital world.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digivolve

Into champions.

Digivolve

Into ultimate.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions!

**End of Part 1**

T4L: Okay so how was it? I'd really like to know.

Terriermon: It could've been better…

T4L: How…?

Terriermon: If I was in it I'd make it a great Movie.

T4L: I'll remember that… Anyways Part 2 won't be out for a bit still need to write it, and because of the fact I'm going back to school on the 17th. So this might be the last update for a while. But don't worry I hate when people start stories and don't finish them, and I don't wanna be one of those people so I will work on it when I can. But until them see ya.

Ultimon: And don't forget to Review! And giVE ME A COOKIE!


	10. Part 2

T4L: Hey guys!

(Silence)

T4L: Looks like they forgot to come… *Laughs nervously* Uhmm…

Ultimon: They didn't forget to come, they couldn't.

T4L: Oh yeah…, because of what happened to Kazu…

Ultimon: Yep… He was to young…

T4L: It's your stinkin fault!

Ultimon: So…, what's your point?

T4L: Never mind… Anyways I've got the next Part of the Movie for you guys. This part we're really going to get into the action.

Ultimon: We are?

T4L: Yep, and this part of the movie will finally have the new tamers in it!

Ultimon: Have you thought of a name yet?

T4L: No… I'll think of something. Anyways Part 2 is the big part of the movie, and with any luck it'll be a good chapter. So let's get on with the story.

Ultimon: Aren't you at least going to tell them what happened to Kazu?

T4L: Ohh fine. Ultimon put him in a comma and it doesn't look like he'll ever wake up, but he'll be fine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon, or the songs or the true identity of the dark figure. But I do own the two new digimon and I will sue if somebody uses my partner digimon.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier**

**Digimon: The chosen Tamer – The Movie Part 2**

Digi, Digi, Digi

Digimon, Digimon,

Digi, Digi, Digi.

Digimon, Digimon,

Digi, Digi, Digi.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Change into digital champions,

too

save the digital world.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digivolve

Into champions.

Digivolve

Into ultimate.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions.

Digimon

Digital monsters

Digimon are the champions!

Darkness was once again all around Takato as he drifted off endlessly in the void that is his mind. What had once been a very quiet place was now incredibly noisy.

"The….oy…ves…..power…soon…" The voice in Takato's head said once again.

Takato's face cringed in pain as the voice started up again. _'Somebody please just end this…'_ Takato thought to himself.

No sooner had Takato thought this, he found himself waking up.

Takato awoke to find himself in the Kamiya's house lying in the bed in their spare bedroom.

'_Was it all…, just a dream?'_ Takato asked himself.

'Nope. It was as real as could be.' Xion said.

'_And the voice?'_ Takato asked.

'What voice?' Xion asked puzzled.

'_You mean to tell me you didn't hear…! Oh never mind.'_ Takato said finally deciding to keep the problem with the voice to himself. _'How long was I out?'_ Takato asked Xion as he tried to get up.

'About a week.' Xion responded.

'_A week…?'_ Takato asked stunned as he managed to get out of the bed.

'Yep.' Xion responded again.

'_So what's been going on since I lost consciousness?'_ Takato asked as he tried to get used to standing since he hadn't done it in a whole seven days.

'I don't know…' Xion admitted. 'After you pasted out the DigiDestined brought you back to the real world. But I had to turn myself onto hibernation mode because when we're not in the digital world I run off of your own energy.' Xion explained.

'_So that's why I felt tired last week.'_ Takato said as he remembered just how tired he had felt while in the human world.

"I'm telling you Kari, just let him rest for a bit more. He needs more rest then any of us combined." Came Tia's voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh come on Tia. You haven't let any of us except you and mom go in to check up on him sense you brought him back here." Kari said seeming a bit sad.

"He's been through a lot, and needs a lot of rest." Tia responded.

Takato opened the door to the room and was greeted by a stunned Tia and a relieved looking Kari on the other side of the door way.

"You're awake." Kari said as she gave him a quick hug. Takato's blushed from embarrassment as Kari hugged him.

"You okay?" Tia asked Takato as Kari finally let go of him.

"Yeah. I should be fine, thanks to you getting me back here." Takato said with a smile.

"It's the least me and the others could do. You saved all of us last week from ChaosMetalSeadramon and ChaosPiedmon." Tia responded.

"About ChaosPiedmon?" Takato began to ask.

Tai shock his head. "We haven't found him yet… The other DigiDestined, Azulongmon, and I think he might've gone to another quadrant."

Takato nodded to show that he was following along.

"Azulongmon wants you to see him as soon as you're ready." Tai finished.

Takato nodded once more. "Right. Then I'm leaving right now to see him." Takato said to them.

Tai looked like he had expected Takato to say this. But Kari looked taken aback by Takato's abruptness.

"But you only just woke up?" Kari said in a stunned voice.

"And the longer I stay here the more chance there is of something bad happening." Takato said as he walked past Tia and Kari.

"Well if you are in that much of a hurry to leave" Tia said as he started walking after Takato. "then you can use our computer to enter the digital world." Tia said to Takato.

A minute later the digital gate was on the screen of the Kamiya's computer and Takato Tia and Kari were standing in front of it.

"Tia had informed Takato that he would send him strait to Azulongmon's domain, so that there would be no need for them to go with him. This however meant good bye, because if this was the same Azulongmon from the southern quadrant there would be a very high chance of being given a trip back to it.

"Good bye Kari." Takato said to Kari as he turned to her.

"Good bye." Kari said to Takato as she hugged him once more.

Once she let go Takato looked at Tia and they stared at each other, as they shared an unspoken conversation by absorbing the looks on each other's faces.

'_Good luck with finding your friends, and with ChaosPiedmon.'_

'_Thanks…, for everything. And good bye.'_ Was what Tia was able to make out of the look Takato gave him, before he aimed his Omnivice at the computer screen and was gone.

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Agumon X shouted as he ran out of the bedroom Takato had been sleeping in, having just woken up in time. Agumon lunged for the portal and just got through it as the portal closed right behind him.

"WHHAAA!" Takato and Agumon screamed as they entered the digital world and were dropped about twenty feet until they hit solid ground.

'_I've said it before and I'll say it again… landing pillows…'_ Takato thought to himself as he struggled to get up.

"So you are finally up young Tamer." Azulongmon's voice said from behind Takato and Agumon.

Takato got up quickly and turned around at hearing Azulongmon's voice.

"Azulongmon." Takato said as he looked at him. Takato was just about to ask whether he was the same Azulongmon from the southern quadrant when Azulongmon answered his unspoken question.

"As I am sure you are wondering. I am the same Azulongmon you met before." Azulongmon said.

"So you can send me back to the other digital world?" Takato asked.

"Yes. But there are certain things we must discuss first." Azulongmon said.

Takato who had a relieved expression on his face suddenly looked puzzled. "Like what?" Takato asked.

"The things you have seen in this quadrant must stay secret from those of other quadrants. If you tell anyone about them then terrible things will happen. Do you understand?" Azulongmon explained.

"Yeah but the DigiDestined know about-"

"That much cannot be helped…, but please try to keep it a secret from anybody else." Azulongmon responded.

"What about the Tamers? Can I tell them about this?" Takato asked.

"No." Azulongmon said in a deadpan voice.

"Guilmon?"

"No." Azulongmon said unblinkingly.

Takato's shoulders sagged and his head dropped as he realized just how important this was.

"Alright, I'll keep it a secret for as long as I live." Takato promised Azulongmon.

"Good." Azulongmon said seeming a bit happy at Takato's willingness. "Now about ChaosPiedmon-"

"I'll find him and destroy him myself. I'll be able to breathe a lot easier when I know he's destroyed and can't cause any more trouble." Takato said cutting Azulongmon off.

"Then you'd better hurry. It seems he's become intent on deleting Zuchoumon." Azulongmon said as he opened up what looked to be a portal.

Takato walked up to it and was about to go through when Azulongmon stopped him.

"That Agumon, is a very special digimon to you. The digital world created him for you. He is your digimon guardian. He will guard you with his life if it ever comes down to it." Azulongmon said to Takato as he looked at Agumon.

"So that's why I was able to help him reach his mega form so fast. The digital world made him so that me and him would bond with each other quicker." Takato said as he put it together.

"Yes but ShineGreymon is not the last evolution for this Agumon. There is one more evolution higher than the mega level and that is Burst mode." Azulongmon explained.

"Burst mode…, sounds powerful. How do we achieve it?" Takato asked.

"I do not know… Now go! Before the portal closes!" Azulongmon said.

Takato and Agumon jumped through the portal just as it closed and were sent falling.

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

And throughout the past!

That's right,

I have finally realized it.

I forgot to do my homework last night.

This is one hard, puzzle, puzzle, puzzle.

I wanna know… who am I anymore?

Even if I slide

Down a deep darkened path

And I skin my knees.

I have gotta stand

Right back up,

I've got to take my chance now

Before

I let it get away.

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer,

My dreams are only the start.

To everything that has an answer

And a beginning.

I will fly faster

With my wings

If I use all of my strength

Throughout all of the

Todays

and the tomorrows.

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

and throughout the past!

For the first time ever, Takato and Agumon landed on their heads as they came out of the portal.

"Ooowww! Takato shouted as his back also hit the ground.

"Boss my head hurts…" Agumon wined.

"So does mine Agumon…" Takato said as he got up and rubbed his head.

"Where are we boss?" Agumon asked as he too got up.

"Looks like we're back where I was when I got sucked up by the data stream." Takato said as he observed the area.

"TAKATOMON! YAY!" Guilmon's voice shouted from a few yards off.

Takato looked to the side as he heard Guilmon's voice. "GUILMON!" Takato cried happily as he and Agumon ran towards Guilmon. Once within three feet of each other Guilmon pounced on Takato and the two fell backwards onto the ground as they laughed happily.

"I missed you Takatomon." Guilmon said as he and Takato got up. "Did you bring a new friend?" Guilmon asked Takato as he finally took notice of Agumon.

"Yeah. This is Agumon. Agumon this is Guilmon." Takato said introducing them to each other.

"Hi." Guilmon said as he put his clawed hand in the air in a sort of friendly wave.

"Hello." Agumon said as he tried to imitate Guilmon's actions.

*******In the Dark figure's base*******

"Now finally we will see just what you're capable of… Takato." The dark figure said as he looked at a screen which showed an outline of Takato, Guilmon, and Agumon getting slowly closer. But they weren't the ones moving.

*******Back with Takato*******

"Well I hate to break up a fabulous reunion but I've really gotta destroy you." ChaosPiedmon said as he came within seeing distance of Takato, Guilmon, and Agumon.

"You." Takato said as he wiped out his modify cards. "DIGIMODIFY! …POWER ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted as he slashed the card through the card slot on the Omnivice.

Both Guilmon and Agumon roared as they felt the card's effect.

"DIGIMODIFY! …MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted as he slashed the blue card through the Omnivice.

"AGUMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"RISEGREYMON!"

"WARGROWLMON!"

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted as he and WarGrowlmon began to merge.

Takato wasn't going to take any chances this time. He knew exactly what ChaosPiedmon was capable of now, and he knew he had to be stopped at all costs.

"WARGALLANTMON!" Takato and WarGrowlmon shouted together.

They had bio-merged into a different type of Gallantmon since they had merged when Guilmon was still in his ultimate form.

WarGallantmon was almost exactly like the original except he didn't have a cape and he wielded a sword that looks like the one Gallantmon Crimson mode uses, in his left hand. His right arm was still able to turn into a lance but could also regenerate into a hand to make a shield appear. He also had miniature blades on the side of his arms like WarGrowlmon has.

ChaosPiedmon stopped where he was at seeing the new digimon.

'_Every time I come to fight this boy he always pulls a new digimon out of nowhere…' _ChaosPiedmon thought to himself. "So…, a new digimon. What kind of tricks can this one do?" ChaosPiedmon said tauntingly.

"Ohh I'll show you a trick…" Takato said seeming a bit angered. "ENERGY BLADE!" WarGallantmon shouted as the sword in his left hand became a crimson reddish gold color.

"I don't think I like that trick to much…" ChaosPiedmon said seeming bored. "How about…, PLAY DEAD!" ChaosPiedmon shouted as he summoned a storm of data streams and flew into one.

"Not again! Coward!" Takato shouted.

"I wouldn't call me that just yet…" ChaosPiedmon said from behind WarGallantmon.

WarGallantmon's eyes widened as he realized to late what all the data streams were for. A loud smash followed by immense pain came from behind WarGallantmon.

"AAhhh!" WarGallantmon shouted in pain.

Another smash, this time on WarGallantmon's right side. Then another on in the front. Then another behind him, then on his left, right, back, front, right, left, back.

WarGallantmon fell to the ground from the last hit and de-merged into Takato and Guilmon. They had had the power to defeat ChaosPiedmon but they were to slow to attack him.

On the other side of the battle field RiseGreymon was having problems of his own.

Shortly after the battle between ChaosPiedmon and WarGallantmon had started a new digimon had shown up out of nowhere and attacked him.

ChaosPuppetmon. A mega level virus type.

"Puppet Pummel!" ChaosPuppetmon shouted.

"Rising Destroyer!" RiseGreymon shouted as he shot an energy burst through ChaosPuppetmon's attack and struck ChaosPuppetmon in the face.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Somebody's gotta teach you some manners. Puppet Pummel!"

"Rising – UFF!" RiseGreymon shouted as he got hit by the attack.

"AGUMON!" Takato shouted as he saw the attack hit RiseGreymon.

Takato struggled to his feet and ran towards RiseGreymon, Guilmon doing the same.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted again as he and Guilmon began to bio-merged into Gallantmon.

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO! GALLANTMON!" Takato and Guilmon shouted.

"Puppet Pummel!" ChaosPuppetmon shouted as he aimed his attack to a still injured RiseGreymon.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" Gallantmon shouted as bluish white energy shot out of his lance and stuck ChaosPuppetmon deleting him on the spot.

Takato thinking quick absorbed the data of ChaosPuppetmon so it wouldn't become ChaosPuppetmon X.

This caused Gallantmon to heal, and restored his energy.

"So you've finally figured it out have you." ChaosPiedmon said as he appeared out of nowhere again.

"Figured what out?" Takato asked.

"Guess not. But if you really want to know what this is all about. Come with me to the Northern Quadrant." ChaosPiedmon said.

"Why should I do anything you tell me to do." Takato said seeming out raged.

"Shame. You leave me no choice then." ChaosPiedmon said as he disappeared.

A second later an ear splitting scream of pain came from the right side of Gallantmon.

Gallantmon turned in the direction. What he saw made him so angry, made him so sad, no words could ever describe the hatred he now felt for ChaosPiedmon. Agumon having dedigivolved from the attack now laid on the ground deleting before Gallantmon's eyes.

"A-…Agumon… No…" Gallantmon said in Takato's voice with tears leaking from his eyes.

"Boss… My data will always be with you…" Agumon said as he his form disappeared into data.

Agumon's data then flew right into Gallantmon. Agumon had given Gallantmon the strength he needed to defeat ChaosPiedmon.

Gallantmon looked in every direction for ChaosPiedmon, but he was gone. No doubt gone to the Northern quadrant.

'_Xion open a portal to the northern quadrant.'_ Takato said.

'I can't. I can only open a portal to leave an enter the digital world.' Xion explained.

'_I don't wanna here you can't.'_ Takato said. _'I believe you can.'_ Takato said.

And with that a portal opened right in front of Gallantmon, who went through it.

DIGIMON!

Look to the past  
As we head for the future  
To reclaim the Digital world

With faith in ourselves  
And trust in each other  
We'll live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution  
Through a spirit evolution

I am the one!  
HUUH!  
I am the one!

Digimon!  
Forever united as one  
Digimon!  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon!  
Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world  
There's a world for us all

If we're all for one world  
There's a world for us all

DIGIMON!

Gallantmon emerged from the portal right in what looked to be a city. But instead of people there were digimon.

'_Huh… Now this is something you don't see every day.' _Takato thought as he saw three digimon that looked like toucans fly past him.

'Shouldn't we look for ChaosPiedmon?' Xion asked.

'_Takatomon I'm hungry.'_

'_That's a no…'_ Takato thought to himself as he looked around for a place where he could find some food.

'Try that shop over there.' Xion said.

'_Xion…, I can't see where you're pointing to…'_ Takato said.

'To the left…' Xion said.

Gallantmon turned to the left and entered the shop. Inside he couldn't find any digimon that knew where ChaosPiedmon was. In fact most of them seemed to not even know who he was.

Just as Gallantmon was about to walk out of the shop the door opened revealing a girl with blonde hair with a pink and purple hat, a striped white and blue shirt, with a pinkish purple jacket, and a skirt the same color as the jacket.

'_A human. So guess I'm not the only human here after all…'_

"Excuse me, have you seen a couple of Toucanmon's?" The girl asked.

'_What should I do Xion?'_ Takato asked.

'I don't know tell the truth.'

"You see they've stolen mine and my friends D-Tectors and it's very important that we find them." The girl explained.

'_Those must be whet there digivice's are called.'_ Takato thought.

Gallantmon shock his head and responded. "Wish we could help."

The girl's head dropped and she left the shop.

'Takato you idiot!' Xion shouted.

'_What?'_ Takato asked dumbly.

'You said we instead of I!' Xion shouted.

'_Ooohhh… Oh well.'_ Takato said as he left the shop.

Gallantmon walked around the city for what must've been hours before he finally left it and started walking up a snowy mountain.

"So you've come at last." ChaosPiedmon said from a hill not too far off.

"I'm going to kill you." Takato said in an icy calm voice as Gallantmon walked towards ChaosPiedmon.

"Oh but I'm afraid you haven't come here to kill me." ChaosPiedmon X said as he disappeared once again. But this time he was replaced by a different digimon.

A digimon that looked to be like a rip off of Omnimon was walking towards Gallantmon. Except it wasn't an Omnimon at all.

'_Xion who-'_

"You don't need to talk to that pitiful thing to know my name." The digimon said as it continued to walk forward threateningly. "You see I'm a digimon with an incredibly short life span. So short this is the first time any digimon will have ever seen me." Said the digimon. "I am Chaosmon.".Chaosmon said to Gallantmon as he finally stopped ten feet away from him. "And I am the one who shall end you." Chaosmon said as he pointed his sword at Gallantmon.

"I don't think so." Gallantmon said as he made his right arm into a lance.

"You fool." Chaosmon said in an amused voice. "I am unlike anything you've ever fought."

"But everything I've fought has always been destroyed. And you will be no exception." Gallantmon said as he tightened his grip on his shield.

"You are willing to start a fight with me." Chaosmon said seeming a bit angered.

"If I must." Gallantmon said in Takato and Guilmon's voices.

"Then you shall parish…" Chaosmon said as his sword became surrounded by a darkish purple energy.

'_I don't know why all these Chaos digimon are appearing or why they are so intent on causing chaos and fighting me… But as long as I live I shall fight them to protect the digital world…'_ Takato thought as he looked at Chaosmon. "Chaosmon. For the safety of the digital world…, I shall destroy you." Gallantmon declared as he readied his lance.

"You shall die and be consumed by the darkness." Chaosmon said as he disappeared.

"What?!" Gallantmon shouted as Chaosmon seemed to disappear right in front of him. The sound of something landing in the snow behind him made Gallantmon turn around. When he had turned he was greeted by a punch in the face. "Ahh!" Gallantmon cried from both surprise and pain as he landed on the ground.

"Pathetic." Chaosmon said as he moved his right leg and disappeared. He was so extremely fast Gallantmon could barely see him.

'_How could something be so fast…' _Takato thought to himself with gritted teeth.

"Haou Ryoudan Ken!" Chaosmon shouted from right in front of Gallantmon.

"WHAA!" Gallantmon cried as he was sent flying back into the side of the mountain.

"Are you sure your trying to fight me?" Chaosmon said in disgust as he looked upon Gallantmon's fallen form. "Prepare to be united with the darkness…" Chaosmon said as he aimed his left arm towards Gallantmon.

*******Meanwhile at the dark figure's base*******

"Master what will happen when the boy defeats Chaosmon?" ChaosPiedmon asked curiously.

"Then I shall finally meet the boy face to face…" The dark figure answered.

"And then?" ChaosPiedmon asked.

"The boy will return to the digital world one day. When he does you will fight him one more time, allowing him to destroy you and to absorb your data." The dark figure explained.

"WHAT?!" ChaosPiedmon shouted in fear. "YOU WANT ME TO LET HIM DESTROY ME!"

"Yes… Then my plan will finally be complete." The dark figure said.

"No… I won't do it…! I WON'T!" ChaosPiedmon shouted as he vanished from the room.

"Fool…" The dark figure said as he turned to watch the one sided battle between Chaosmon and Gallantmon.

*******Back to the battle*******

Gallantmon laid petrified on the ground in front of Chaosmon who was preparing his final attack to destroy him.

"Your soul will be forever lost in the darkness… Dark Prominence!" Chaosmon shouted as he prepared to fire his attack at Gallantmon.

"NNOOO!" A voice shouted out from behind Chaosmon.

It was ChaosPiedmon looking incredibly angry.

"WHAT?" Chaosmon asked angered from being interrupted.

"You have to go through me before you do anything to him!" ChaosPiedmon said as he got between Chaosmon and Gallantmon.

"YOU TREASONOUS!" Chaosmon shouted as he swung his sword at ChaosPiedmon who blocked the attack with one of his swords.

"GO GALLANTMON! GET OUT OF HERE!" ChaosPiedmon shouted as he created a data stream.

Gallantmon looked at ChaosPiedmon confused and wouldn't of listened if it wasn't for the fact that he had just saved his life. But still Gallantmon only stood near the portal trying to decide if he should go through it or not.

"I SAID GO!" ChaosPiedmon shouted from behind him as a clash a metal meeting metal sounded.

Gallantmon sucking up his hatred and the untrust he felt for ChaosPiedmon went through the portal and found himself experiencing the feeling of falling again.

*******With Chaosmon and ChaosPiedmon*******

"WHY HAVE YOU TURNED ON US!" Chaosmon shouted at ChaosPiedmon.

"I'M NOT THE TYPE OF DIGIMON THAT'S A SUICIDAL MANIAC!" ChaosPiedmon shouted in answer.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" Chaosmon shouted as his blade went straight through ChaosPiedmon.

"Uhhh…" Was the last thing ChaosPiedmon said before he deleted into a huge cloud of data and zoomed off after Gallantmon.

"Now you are the one who will finish my plan." The dark figure said as he appeared besides Chaosmon.

"Yes…, my master…"

*******Back with Gallantmon in the data stream*******

'_You know this is getting very boring…'_ Takato thought as they continued to fall.

'WELL IT WON'T BE ANY MORE! LOOK!' Xion shouted.

'_WHA!'_ Takato thought as he saw a cloud of data rushing towards him. "OH NOT AGAIN!" Takato shouted. As the data went into him and was absorbed into him.

*******Meanwhile in a human world completely disconnected from the digital world*******

"Oh come on Ven, just one more round." A boy with dark brown hair that was sticking up in places said to another boy. This boy had dark brown hair that stood up like Ryo's. In fact this boy looked exactly like Ryo in every way except his eyes were a piercing crimson red.

Ven as the boy is known wore black baggy shorts and a white muscle-T exposing his ripped muscles, on his right hand he wore a white semi fingerless glove with red in the center.

"No way. I told you I had gotten better at Halo." Ven said as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Besides I better be getting back home." Ven said as he started towards the door.

"Alright. See ya Ven." The boy said as he waved a good bye.

"See ya." Ven said as he walked out of the house and towards his Dodge Viper.

'_Man, I wish something exciting would happen tonight. I'm really bored.'_ Ven thought as he drove home.

Once Ven was back home and in his room he got his wish.

"What's this?" Ven asked as he picked up what looked like a watch. Suddenly the watch attached itself onto Ven's wrist and changed form. "WHAT IN THE?!" Ven shouted in shock.

'Please insert digimon data in slot.' A voice said out of nowhere.

"WHA…?" Ven said confused. _'Digimon…? But that's just a T.V show… But I guess I can always give this a shot… I'll probably wake up tomorrow to find this was all just a dream anyways.'_ Ven thought as he pulled out his drawing of his make believe digimon and slashed it through the device.

'Ultimon. Rookie level, virus vaccine data type. Height 6'2''. Attacks: Data destroyer, Obliteration ray, deletion claw, Juggernaut bomb. Abilities: Data corruption, and Chaos warp.'

'_Whoa… This thing isn't screwing around…'_ Ven thought as the device read out the information. Ven looked at the drawing of the digimon he had just scanned. He had drawn it a few years ago after he had first seen Cyberdramon in season 3 of the digimon t.v show. It looked just like Cyberdramon except it glowed an electric blue and looked a bit more vicious.

'Digimon data scanned. Prepare to receive digimon digiegg.' The device said.

'_Now how is it going to give me a digiegg- OH MY GOD!'_ Ven thought astonished as he saw a digiegg being pushed out of the device's screen. _'This cannot be happening…'_ Ven thought to himself as his eye started to twitch.

*******Back in the Southern quadrant*******

'_The boy is mine! He is…. Very soon…' _The voice said again more clearly this time.

"Hey you alright?" Came a voice from outside of Takato's mind.

Takato's eyes opened slowly and as they did he saw a boy leaning over him.

"Y-Yeah…" Takato said as he sat up.

"What happened to you?" The boy who Takato was now able to make out asked. The boy wore a navy blue T-shirt, a black sleeveless jacket, white gloves, and black shoes. He looked to be around 5'3'', his eyes are a sky blue color, his skin has a sandy tone to it, and he looked to be in good shape, although he doesn't have any muscles or anything like that. So he was more or less an average boy. And has raven black hair.

"Well I got sucked into a data stream with my digimon and now I'm here… Wait where is Guilmon?" Takato said as he got up and looked around but the only digimon he could find were a Black Renamon and a Liollmon. "Are these your digimon?" Takato asked as he looked at them.

"Yeah. That one over near the rock." The boy pointed towards the digimon which looked like Renamon. "Is Black Renamon, and that one behind me is Liollmon." The boy said. "Oh and I'm Sora Ichigami. But you can just call me Sora." The boy said introducing himself.

"I'm Takato Matsuki. But you can call me Takato." Takato introduced himself.

"So you've lost your partner? Would you like me to help you find him." Sora asked.

"Really, thanks." Takato said happily.

"No problem. So what are you doing in the digital world anyways?" Sora asked as he, Takato, and Sora's two digimon started walking.

"I came here to find mine and my friends digimon partners and bring them back to the real world." Takato explained.

"What's the real world like?" Sora asked as they continued walking.

Takato stopped in his track taken aback. "You mean you don't remember the real world?"

"I can only remember a little of it, I've been here for a very long time now." Sora explained.

"Ohh… I see… Well it's nice." Takato said not knowing what else to say.

*******The dark figure's base*******

"Send in the IceDevimon's" The dark figure said as he observed Takato on the screen.

"Yes my master." Chaosmon said as he disappeared.

*******Back with Takato and Sora*******

"So what does Guilmon even look like?" Sora asked as they continued to search for Guilmon.

"Well he's red…, he looks like a dinosaur, and-"

Takato stopped as he felt the air go from warm to freezing. Takato could remember one other time when this had happened. Although it was a long time ago he could still recall the icy cold he felt when he entered IceDevimon's digital field.

'_Xion, can you scan for digimon?!'_ Takato asked quickly.

'Yeah why…?' Xion responded. 'Do you want me to scan for Guilmon?'

'_Later. Scan for IceDevimon's!'_ Takato said as he felt the air drop another ten degrees. By now Sora and his digimon had also felt the difference in the temperature and were on guard.

'Oh, my god…' Xion said as she finished scanning.

'_How many?!'_ Takato asked worriedly.

'More than a thousand.' Xion responded.

"TIME TO GO!" Takato shouted as he saw an IceDevimon coming up from behind them.

Takato, Sora and the digimon ran for it as fast as they could. Hundreds of IceDevimon's were now chasing them and more were showing up every minute.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes of pure running they came to a fork in the path they had been running on.

"Split up!" Takato shouted as he ran into the left path into the mountains.

Sora and his digimon took the right path into a data stream zone.

Takato ran for what must've been a half hour until he came to a cliff.

"A oh… What do I do now?" Takato said aloud as he saw how far down it went.

"He's over this way!" One of the many IceDevimon's called from thirty feet behind him.

Takato looked behind him to see how close the IceDevimon's were to him. But as he looked behind him something caught his eye. A gleam of metal was coming from right next to The Lead IceDevimon.

Takato not thinking twice about it ran for the metal. As Takato grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground the IceDevimon tried to grab him. Takato with his free hand punched the IceDevimon in the face causing it to let go of him.

Takato then turned and started running back to the cliff.

"I hope this works!" Takato shouted as he threw the metal onto the ground and jumped onto it, and road on it like a snowboard. Then before Takato knew it he felt light and weightless as he flew through the air towards the other side of the mountain. _'I'M GONNA MAKE IT!'_ Takato thought happily as he saw the other side of the mountain coming within five feet of him. But then Takato lost speed and began to fall. _'OH GOD! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!' _Takato thought as he began to freak out.

Takato slammed hard into the side of the cliff, and began to fall down into the deep dark abyss below.

"OH CRAP!" Takato shouted as he felt his left arm and hand being ripped open as he tried to grip onto the cliff wall.

After about twenty five feet Takato heard an ear splitting cracking sound and felt himself collapse onto solid ground.

*******Four hours later********

'_The boy is mine! He is my…..Very soon…'_ The voice echoed in Takato's head as he began to wake up.

"W-What happened…?" Takato said to himself as he pushed himself onto his back. "AHH!" Takato shouted out in pain as he moved. Takato looked down to his leg and was met with a horrendous sight. "Oh god… That's a… lot of blood…" Takato said as he looked at his left leg.

The bone had busted right out of his leg and was now sticking six inches out of the leg. Takato ripped the other sleeve of his jacket of and placed it next to him. He then took a very deep breath and proceeded to push the bone back into his leg.

"AHHH! GOD!" Takato shouted as he finally managed to push it back in and heard an audible pop. Takato then quickly took the torn off sleeve and tied it around his leg as best he could.

Takato laid there on a rock that stuck out of the cliff for what must have been hours, because it had still been dark when he had woken up but now it was probably around 12:00 P.M.

Takato laid there trying to think of what he could do but nothing came to him. And just as he was about to give up hope something unexpected happened.

A data stream on the far side of the canyon was moving closer and closer to Takato.

"I…never…, thought I'd say this… But thank god for data streams…" Takato said to himself in a very weak voice as the data stream sucked him up.

Takato found himself landing softly on some sort of leaf bed as he came out of the data stream.

What was even more surprising than that was when he heard a voice cry.

"TAKATOMON!" It was Guilmon who had just walked out of a forest nearby.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted happily as he turned his head towards Guilmon.

"Takato what happened to you? You're all red like me." Guilmon said confused.

"It's a long story." Takato said as he tried to get up, but found he couldn't. "Guilmon can you help me?" Takato asked.

"Okie dokie." Guilmon said as he helped Takato up to his feet.

"Thanks." Takato said Gratefully as he looked around. "What is this place?" Takato asked as he examined the bed made out of leaves.

"This is where I stayed when me and the others were separated." Guilmon explained.

"So you made this bed?" Takato asked stunned.

"Yep. Although It would've been better if it was breed." Guilmon said.

Takato chuckled at Guilmon's last comment. "You really love breed don't you." Takato said as he looked around for any data streams.

"Yep." Guilmon said simply.

"Tell you what Guilmon. If you can get us back to the others I'll have mom and dad make you as much breed as you can eat." Takato said as he turned to look at Guilmon.

"Okay." Guilmon said as he began sniffing the air. "This way." Guilmon said as he started walking towards a nearby data stream.

Takato followed Guilmon but at a slow pace because of his leg. But after many falls, stumbles, collapses, and tripping's they were at the data stream.

"This will take us to the others?" Takato asked.

"Yep. I can smell them." Guilmon said sounding very certain.

"Alright lets go." Takato said as he and Guilmon entered the data stream.

Takato and Guilmon landed perfectly without any incidents this time. Almost as though the digital world was trying to prevent Takato from taking any further damage.

Takato and Guilmon found themselves being surrounded by all the tamers digimon and the sovereigns.

"Finally where have you been?" Terriermon asked.

"On a nature hike." Takato responded.

"Well young tamer it seems you have gone through a lot sense I saw you last." Azulongmon said. "So I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that I have found Monodramon and Lopmon and have brought them here for you." Azulongmon said.

"Thanks Azulongmon." Takato said happily. "Can you take us to the forest area. I wanna take one last look at it before me and the digimon return to the real world." Takato asked.

"Of course. We sovereigns owe you and the other tamers and their digimon much." Azulongmon said as he created a cloud to carry Takato and the digimon away to the forest area.

While Takato and the digimon were in the cloud the digimon asked relentlessly what Takato had gone through when he had been separated from them, but Takato keeping his word to Azulongmon told them nothing. Not even about Agumon.

When they finally reached their destination the cloud disappeared and they found themselves in Guilmon's make shift home.

It was very late now and they were all tired so they decided to just go to sleep.

*******A few hours later*******

It was now very late about 1:18 A.M.

Takato had not been able to sleep very well because of the voice in his head screaming _'The time is now!'_ Over and over again. So Takato decided to try and take a little walk in the forest to clear his mind.

But as he walked he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.

A twig snapped behind Takato which caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

Takato slowly turned to see what it was that had caused the twig to snap, and found himself looking at a dark shadow like humanoid figure.

"W-…Who are you?" Takato asked it.

The figure said nothing, only seemed to stare more intently at Takato.

"W-w…What do you want?" Takato asked it. Takato soon learned that this was the worst question he could have ever asked.

The dark figure pointed right at Takato. Takato hoping it was pointing to something behind him stepped aside, but the dark figures finger followed him.

"Yyyooouuu…" The dark figure said in a voice Takato recognized at once. It was the same voice as the one that echoed in his head.

Takato started to back away but before he could even process what was happening the figure lunged at him and went right through his chest and was gone.

There was utter silence, for a good minute while Takato stood there unmoving and dumbfounded. Then pain unlike anything Takato had ever experienced before shot through his entire body.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Takato screamed out in pain. The scream had been so loud that every living thing in the digital world heard it. Even some of the animals on earth raised their ears at hearing a faint scream. Rika who was in her room at the time lying awake in bed sat bolt up strait as she heard what sounded like Takato screaming in pain.

After five very long minutes Takato could take no more and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

*******Within Takato's mind*******

Takato floated in a laying position near the ground as he came to. But when he did he found that Xion was not there. But he felt that he was not alone.

Takato stood on his feet and looked around. Behind him a boy that looked just like him except with dark black hair and an evil look on his face was floating down to the ground and landed perfectly on both feet.

"Who are you?" Takato asked the boy.

"I am the new you." The boy said. "Thanks for taking care of the vessel for me for all these years… But now your part is over." The boy said as he walked towards Takato.

"What?"

"Now there is only one last thing to do." The boy said as he continued to walk towards Takato.

"What?"

"Our union was not finished. Join me now and we can cause absolute chaos!" The boy said to Takato.

'_Chaos… Could this boy be the one who was sending all those digimon after me?'_

"So you're finally putting it all together." The boy said as he stopped walking towards Takato.

"Who are you?" Takato asked once more.

"I am Chaos. The one who causes all things chaotic." The boy now known as Chaos said. "And together you and me can cause an untold amount of it… Join me and together we will destroy the humans and bring about a new era of life on earth." Chaos said.

Takato stood there not knowing what to do. _'If this guy really is Chaos and can command all of those digimon than I don't have a chance against him…' _Takato thought as Chaos prepared to slice Takato's head off with a red and black sword.

'_**TAKATO!'**_ A voice which sounded like Rika's shouted inside Takato's head as Chaos began to swing the sword.

Takato's eyes opened wide as he remembered all of his friends, all of the good times he had had. How he had noticed Rika slowly starting to act differently when around him. The promise he made to Henry about coming back with all the digimon. And the promises he had made to Rika.

Takato found himself standing up with the Katana of Doom in his right hand.

"So you think you can fight me. You are the bearer of the Hazard. You and I are one with each other weather you like it or not." Chaos said as he swung his sword at Takato who blocked it with his Katana. _'What power…' _Chaos thought to himself as their weapons collided.

'_This isn't going to be easy…'_ Takato thought to himself.

"Boss my data will always be with you." Agumon's voice echoed through Takato's mind.

"Agumon?" Takato asked.

"Even now I can still help you. You just have to figure out how to use my data." Agumon explained.

Without thinking without even knowing Takato found himself saying.

"FUSHION EVOLUTION!" Data from every direction flew into Takato as he glowed a bright golden color.

"WHAT!?" Chaos shouted.

"SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE!" Takato and Agumon shouted together.

"Oh boy…" Chaos said flatly.

*******Two months later*******

'_Takato.'_ Rika's voice echoed in Takato's mind.

Takato's hand twitched as he began to wake up.

"HEY GUYS HE'S WAKING UP!" Terriermon's voice shouted from besides Takato.

"He is?" Renamon asked.

"Ahh…" Takato groaned as he opened his eyes. "WHA!" Takato shouted in surprise. "I CAN'T SEE!" Takato shouted.

"Oh it's just night time Takato." Terriermon said reassuringly.

"Ohh…" Takato said as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Takato I know this is sudden but can you remember what happened?" Renamon asked.

"Well… I was walking through the forest and then all of a sudden a twig snapped behind me. The next thing I knew I was in pain." Takato explained, although he wasn't going to tell them about Chaos or the battle he had fought against him, or the new feeling he had somehow grown for Rika.

It had been a tough battle for Takato. The fight had seemed to go on for weeks without end until finally he had managed to knock Chaos unconscious. There was no way to destroy him though, so he had created an indestructible cage and locked him in it.

"So how long was I out?" Takato asked.

"Well…" Renamon said hesitantly.

"To put it simple you were dead for about three weeks then you came back to life, and you were unconscious for about a month and two weeks." Terriermon explained.

"I… was dead…?" Takato said astonished. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. You were as limp as a log." Terriermon responded.

"I feel so tired." Takato said as he laid down and fell asleep.

*******Later the next night*******

Takato awoke to the sound of Terriermon screaming in his ear.

"Come on Takato don't tell me you've lost consciousness again." Terriermon said in indignation.

"I hope not Terriermon." Takato said as he managed to get up onto his feet. "I've had enough of this place for a good long time. Let's get out of here." Takato said as he pulled the comlink out of his pocket. _'Wow. It still works.'_ Takato thought astonished as the screen turned on.

**Takato's message**

'Henry it's me Takato. Sorry I haven't contacted you. But I've been very busy. Anyways I'm finally coming back. Bring all the tamers to the park right away because that is where the portal will open.

See you soon.

Takato.

Takato sent the message and put the comlink back in his pocket. But as he moved his hand away the comlink flashed, so Takato pulled it back out and read what it had on the screen.

**Henry's message**

Takato I'm glad to finally hear from you again. I was starting to think something terrible had happened to you. I'm calling the others now and we'll meet you at the park.

See you soon.

Henry.

Takato grimaced as he looked at his blood stained clothes and injuries. _'This is going to be terrible…'_ Takato thought to himself. _'Xion can you open a portal to the real world for us.'_

'Right away. And don't forget I'll have to turn off once we get there.' Xion said.

'_Right… And can you make another copy of my old digivice?' _Takato asked.

'Sure.' Xion said as a digivice appeared in Takato's hand.

About twenty minutes later the portal had appeared in front of Takato and the digimon.

"Now remember don't tell anyone about what has happened here." Takato said to the digimon.

The digimon nodded their heads in response.

"You guys go first. I want them to experience some joy before they see me." Takato said to the digimon. The digimon doing as told went through the portal and disappeared.

Takato waited a minute before he and Guilmon finally went through it.

Once through the portal Takato heard Terriermon telling Henry where he was, and heard Henry's laugh.

Takato stepped into view of the Tamers and heard an audible gasp as they saw him.

Takato was sure about one thing. This was not the way he had imagined his return.

Takato walked forwards towards the tamers and looked at them one by one. When he got to Rika he looked at her and felt his face getting hot. She looked like she had a few tears in her eyes as she saw him up close.

"What happened to you Takato?" She asked.

Takato stopped and looked at her then towards everyone else, with a look that really meant, 'I am never going to tell you so don't even ask me.' "What happened while I was in the digital world does not concern any of you. It was by my choice that I went there so there for it is by my choice that I return here as I am." Takato stated.

"Then at least let us take you to the hospital." Jeri said from besides Henry.

'_Well, I'll be… ChaosPiedmon just might have been telling the truth after all…'_ Takato thought seeming happier for some reason. "I'm fine. I've survived so far so what's a hospital going to do that I can't do." Takato said as he began to walk away. "Come on Guilmon. Let's go get you that bread I promised you." Takato said as he and Guilmon walked in the direction of Takato's home.

When Takato got there he rang the doorbell and a minute later the door open.

Takato's mother was the one to open the door.

Mie Matsuki gasped as she opened the door and saw her one and only child standing in the door way covered in bloodstained raged cloths and lots of injuries.

"Takato!" She shouted in a mixture of happiness, relief, concern, and other things. She quickly rapped him into a big hug as Takato's father came running down the stairs.

"Did you say Takato?" Takato's dad asked.

"Yes he's back!" Mie called happily.

Takato's father came over to the door and finally saw Takato for the first time in about four months.

**End of Part 2**

T4L: Well finally. *Stretches and lays on his bed*

Terriermon: So that's it?

T4L: No I've got one more chapter before this story is over. But it won't really be to important most of the events that were meant for this story are over now. The next chapter will just focus on Takato and Rika's relationship. It will also have some stuff from Runaway Locomon in it. So until then see ya.

Ultimon: And don't forget to review, and I never got my cookie!


	11. To confess or not to confess

T4L: Well I've finally got a bit of time to do this chapter, but before we start I need to say a few things. First is this chapter is going to be short since there is no real plot to it. Like I said in the last chapter this will focus around Takato and Rika's relationship, so this chapter is a Rukato. The second thing I need to tell you is that this chapter will not be the end of the chosen tamer series. If you can remember all the way back to the first story we left Takato and the digimon in the digital world, so that is going to be a story in itself once we get back to the present. The next story which is going to be a big one, and I'm probably going to die half way though it because of how long it's going to be, will be called The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous days and nights. Why do I say it's going to be long you may ask. Because the tittle gives it away. I'm going to right a total of… Terriermon quick what 158 multiplied by 2?

Terriermon: 316… Why?

T4L: The story will have 316 chapters give or take five. In 158 hazardous days and nights we'll really get into some action, drama, suspense, and a bit of internal conflict. But before I give everything away let's get to the next thing on my list. Thirdly this chapter will start a month before the events of Runaway Locomon and then finally end a little ways after when the movie had ended.

Terriermon: Can you get on with the story already.

Rika: Yeah. Hurry it up.

Takato: START THE STORY ALREADY!

T4L: Okay okay… Gosh…, ya don't have to bite my ear off.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon I am simply a big fan of it, I do however own the poem that is in this chapter, so if you use it I sue you. Got it... Good.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier**

**Chapter 8: To confess or not to confess**

It has now been one month sense Takato arrived back home, and today Takato was finally done with being grounded. Yep that's right, three days after Takato returned to the real world his parents finally got over the happiness and joy they had felt upon his return. Takato hadn't really minded in the slightest about being grounded though. It had given him time to recover from most of his injuries besides the permanent scar on his chest that he had gotten when Chaos had forced himself into Takato's body. Every now and again unimaginable pain would burst into exicstance in his chest and Takato would find that the scare had reopened, but a day later it would heal to be a scar again. It was bazar to say the least but as Takato had figured out after the fifth time, he would just have to get used to it… for his life would now and always be bazar.

It is late afternoon as we join Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Rika at their school.

_'Come on come on…!'_ Takato thought as he watched the clock impatiently, his leg shaking up and down showing how ready he was to make a full out sprint to the door. 2:29 with30 seconds… 2:29 with 15 seconds… 2:29 with 5 seconds… "YES!" Takato shouted as he got up and ran towards the door as the bell rung.

"Takato!" Ms. Asugie shouted as Takato ran out of the classroom.

Why was Takato in such a hurry to get out of there you ask. Because he had been avoiding the tamers as best as he could ever sense he got back. For some reason everything that he had gone through changed him. While Kazu and Kenta fling snot balls across the room Takato finds himself rolling his eyes at their antics when before he would have been doing it with them. When the teacher would ask a question he found he knew it even though he had been looking out the window the whole class. So what I'm trying to get at is, he matured a lot while on his adventure. And although Takato thinks he's the only one who sees that, at least three people have noticed it as well.

Jeri being a very caring and observant person noticed it right when Takato had come out of the portal. Henry being smart had figured it out shortly after. And Rika, who is as you would know if you've been reading my other story, in love with Takato, noticed it when she had gone over to Takato's house while he was grounded and hung out with him for a few hours.

**Flashback to a week after Takato's return**

'_Welp… day four of being grounded… I wonder what I can do today… Draw?... Yeah right… I don't have anything creative going through my head right now…' _Takato thought as he walked up the stairs to his room. It was 1:35 P.M. on a Saturday, and for once Takato didn't mind in the slightest that he was stuck inside due to the fact there was a thunder storm going on outside.

Takato had just gotten to his room when there was a knock at the front door. Takato stopped and listened to see who it was.

"Oh hello Rika, what are you doing here?" Came Mie's voice.

"Is it alright if I hang out with Takato today?" Takato heard Rika ask.

"Well…" Mie said thinking it over. "I don't see why not. He's upstairs in his room."

"Okay thanks." Rika said gratefully as she started to walk up the steps. As Rika made it to the top of the steps and saw Takato standing near his bedroom door the smile she had on her face faded into the look of disappointment.

"What…?" Takato asked her concerned. "Did I do something wrong?"

At these words and the concern Takato had in his voice Rika's smile returned. "No… I just was looking forward to surprising you." Rika said as she walked up to Takato.

As Rika grew closer to him Takato could feel himself getting hotter and hotter and he began to become nervous. This was the closest he had been to her in four months, and that was before he had developed these new feelings for her.

Takato trying to shake it off opened his bedroom door and gestured to Rika to go first, trying to be polite. Takato followed Rika in and closed the door half way.

Rika immediately went over and sat on a computer chair near Takato's T.V.

"Are you allowed to play any video games?" Rika asked him as she picked up one of Takato's PlayStation 1 controllers.

"Yeah. But I didn't think you were into stuff like that." Takato responded.

"So maybe you should teach me how to play, so I could kick your butt at some games." Rika said in a bit of a playful voice that she now only reserved for Takato.

"Sound like a good idea, except for you beating me at the games." Takato said as he sucked up his courage and walked up to Rika, and proceeded to put his hands over hers and proceeded to name the buttons as he pressed his finger down on top of hers so that she could memorize the controls faster.

All the while Rika was in her own little world as she felt Takato's hands on top of her own.

'_You need to snap out of it. You're supposed to be tough and not into all this mushy lovey dovey stuff.'_ Rika thought to herself.

'_**Don't deny that you like this.'**_ Rika heard herself thinking as a reply to her last thought.

'_So even if I do like this, there is no way Takato feels the same.'_ Rika thought.

But how she was wrong. Takato may have seemed fine and cool on the outside but on the inside he was ready to explode from the effort to hide his blush.

'_You are holding her hand! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER HAND!' _Takato thought in a panicked voice.

'_**Because you're trying to teach her how to use the controller.' **_Takato heard his voice say in response.

'_BUT I COULD HAVE SHOWED HER A DIFFERENT WAY!'_ Takato thought back.

'_**But you chose to do it this way.' **_Takato heard himself respond. _**'And be honest, you like this way more than the other way.'**_

'_Alright so maybe I do, but there is no way Rika feels the same!'_

**End flashback**

Well that went off topic, but I'm keeping it.

Takato ran out of the school in a rush and as usual the tamers were right behind him, trying to catch him before he could manage to disappear.

As the tamers came out of the schools double doors they found themselves looking at a familiar sight. An empty street with no one around. Takato had manage to slip into hiding once again.

"Oh man…" Kazu said as he tried to catch his breath. "Chumly's getting good at this…" He said as he looked from side to side for any clue as to where Takato had goon.

"Well it's hopeless trying to find him now." Kenta said as he and Kazu walked off.

"Yeah, and I've got to go watch Suzy for a bit." Henry said as he started walking in the direction of his house.

"I've gotta go say bye to my mom before she leaves to America for a fashion shot." Rika said as she walked off.

That left only two tamers.

"You can come out now Takato." Jeri said as she turned to a tree.

"WWhhhhaaa!" Takato shouted in surprise as he fell out of the tree. Takato got up right away and looked at Jeri astonished. "How did you know?"

"Call it intuition." Jeri said with a smile.

"Well I gotta go…" Takato said as he indicated to his house.

"Can't we talk for a bit? I'd like to talk to you about something." Jeri said with a slight blush on her face.

Takato's eyes widened in surprise at her blush. "Ahh…, okay." Takato said as he walked up to her and the two began walking.

After a few minutes of silence Jeri spoke.

"Takato I don't know how to say what I'm about to say, so I'll just say it and get it over with." Jeri said nervously. "I like you."

Takato stopped where he stood. Takato simply gaped at her in response, it was all he could do at the moment. He had forgotten his crush he had had for her, when he started to realize that he liked Rika.

"Takato…, do you?" Jeri asked in a nervous and embarrassed voice.

Takato shut his mouth and looked at Jeri for a bit then turned his head to the side, because he couldn't bare to look at her when he replied. "I used to Jeri…" Takato said as he turned his head to look at her again. Tears were starting to develop in her eyes. And as Takato looked at her he realized that the love he had had for her wasn't gone. It was simply another kind of love he couldn't recognize when he first became aware of it. "Jeri I don't love you in the way you love me…" Takato corrected himself. "I love you as the sister I never had." Takato explained.

Jeri continued to cry for about thirty minutes or so but then she stopped suddenly as though she had just realized something.

"You know… Takato. I think it's the same for me.." Jeri said with a sad smile.

Takato returned it in kind. "Cheer up Jeri. I know someone who does like you, and you know him too." Takato said as he gave her a hug.

"Who?" Jeri asked seeming curious.

"Well I can't just tell you." Takato said with a slight laugh.

"Right… Well I'll see you then…" Jeri said as she walked away.

"See ya." Takato said as he watched her walk away.

"Hey Takato." Impmon said as he jumped out of a tree.

Takato shocked turned around. "Impmon. Were you listening in on mine and Jeri's conversation?" Takato asked as his face turned slightly red from embarrassment.

"Maybe." Impmon said as he made his way towards Takato.

"Don't tell anybody what you just heard…" Takato said as he walked off.

"HEY COME BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE TALKIN YET!" Impmon shouted as Takato walked off. "Oh forget it…" Impmon said as he jumped into another tree and disappeared.

*******The next day*******

'_I can't believe this is happening…'_ Takato thought as he endured taunts and jeers from the other students of the school. Either Jeri or Impmon had told somebody about what had happened yesterday, or somebody had overheard it. But either way it was now the top news that Takato the leader of the tamers and the one who had obviously liked Jeri for a very long time, had turned down Jeri about going out with her.

"%$#*&" One of the many students in the hall shouted to Takato.

'_Yeah well the same to you buddy…'_ Takato thought as he walked into his classroom.

When he got there he found that everybody was looking at him. Some looked to be ready to call out a few insults, others seemed to just turn their heads after a while and not look at him. But for some reason Rika looked a little excited and happy.

"Hey Gogglehead, come over here." Rika said as Takato walked past her to sit down at his seat, which was all the way in the back. Upon hearing Rika Takato turned and walked back over to her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Takato asked her.

"I heard you told Jeri you didn't like her anymore. Is that true?" Rika asked as she got a bit nervous.

"Yeah it's true." Takato replied. Rika upon hearing Takato's answer grew a slight smile on her face.

'_Maybe I might have a chance with him now.' _Rika thought excitedly. "You wanna hang out after school?" Rika asked. "It's been a while sense we hung out last."

Takato thought for a bit then nodded. "Yeah sure. I've got a few hours after school, but I'll have to be home by 7:30." Takato responded.

"Why so early?" Rika asked him.

"It's my new curfew." Takato said as he turned and walked to his seat.

"Well maybe this curfew will keep you out of trouble." Rika called to him.

*******A few hours later*******

"Man school is so boring…" Takato said as he and Rika headed for her house.

"Yeah, but we've gotta go for another few years Takato." Rika said as they walked.

"Yeah, I know." Takato responded as they reached Rika's front gate.

"So what do you wanna do?" Rika asked as they walked into the house.

"Whatever you want to do is okay. I'm not really in a thinking mood." Takato replied.

"Okay then. How about a game of Digimon." Rika said as she pulled out her deck.

"NO." Takato said seeming argent. And he was, Takato had come to realize just how good he had gotten while in the digital world, after hanging out with Ryo the first day he was officially ungrounded.

**Flashback**

"So." Ryo said as he and Takato walked to the park to play a round of Digimon cards. "By the look on your face, I take it you've been there…" Ryo said.

Takato let his head look to the ground as he replied. "Why didn't you tell me…?"

"That question has already been answered by someone else." Ryo said as they reached the park.

"So you've never told anyone?" Takato asked him.

"Only you." Ryo stated. "We can't let anybody else know about the existence of other earths until they are ready."

"Right…" Takato said as he sat down near Guilmon's old home.

"Alright so are you going to go first or am I?" Ryo asked as he too sat down and got out his cards.

"You do." Takato said almost immediately.

Only two turns into the game and it was over. Takato had managed to warp digivolve his Agumon to WarGreymon and had defeated Ryo's main digimon Monodramon.

"HOW!?" Ryo said in utter shock as the game ended.

Takato looked dumbfounded as he tried to understand what had just happened.

"You got really good while you were in the digital world." Ryo stated as he recovered from his shock.

"I guess so…"

**End flashback**

"Why? You never had a problem with playing before." Rika asked.

"Rika… I don't want to insult your skill but…" Takato said. "But when I was in the digital world I became a lot better than what I was when I left here… I beat Ryo in just two turns, which means It'll only take me four turns to win." Takato explained.

Rika smiled at him and responded. "Then give me four turns to try and beat you."

"Alright, if you really want to play." Takato said as he pulled out his decks of cards and looked through them in about five seconds flat. He then put the one deck back in his pocket and placed the other on the table. "This is my weak deck." Takato explained.

"Okay then, are you ready?" Rika asked.

"Yeah…" Takato said as he shuffled his cards so quickly Rika had to blink from astonishment.

As Takato had predicted after his fourth turn it was over.

"H-how…?" Rika asked in utter disbelief.

"I tried to warn you…" Takato said seeming a bit depressed. He hadn't even tried to win, in fact he had been trying his hardest to mess up and lose.

"Takato… just how many battles were you in while in the digital world?" Rika asked. And for the first time sense Takato had returned he spoke about something in his adventure.

"I fought about twelve battles…, and in all of them I almost didn't come back out of…" Takato said with a dead and bleak expression on his face.

"WHAT!?" Rika shouted in shock. "Wha-"

"Don't ask me any more questions. I've already said too much…" Takato said to her. He had just realized what he had done and how that could cause the tamers to become interested in finding out about his journey again.

"But…"

"Rika promise me you won't tell anybody what I just told you." Takato said to her.

"…I-…I won't tell anyone Takato." Rika responded as she realized just how much trust he had just put in to her. "Can you tell me more about your journey?" Rika asked a bit uneasily.

Takato bowed his head in shame as he shock it. " I'm sorry Rika, the things I really want to share with you and the others is the thing that I've been made to promise not to tell you. And the things I am allowed to tell you, I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"Okay." Rika said thoughtfully. "But when you are."

"You'll be the first person I come to too tell." Takato assured her causing her to smile a bit.

The rest of Takato's time at Rika's went by very well. Rika stopped asking about what had happened during Takato's journey. And this caused Takato to be more at ease, allowing the two sometime to actually have some fun. And by the time Takato had left Rika's house, he was finally sure of the feeling he now felt for her.

*******The next day after school*******

Takato had just gotten out of school and was walking with Rika down the block when a voice shouted his name.

"Takato!" The voice shouted again. It was Jeri's voice.

"Oh hey Jeri." Takato said as Jeri caught up with them.

"Takato…, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Jeri asked.

Rika seemed to tense but a sudden brush of Takato's hand against hers, caused her to look down to their hands then to his face. Takato's eyes suddenly averted her gazes, and his face became a light shade of pink. It seemed to Rika, Takato had purposely brushed his hand against hers to get her to stop being tense. Takato's eyes then met hers with a questioning look. Rika returned his unasked question with a nod and said. "I'll wait for you across the street." And with that she left the two alone.

"So what's up Jeri?" Takato asked as he watched Rika cross the street.

Jeri giggled as she watched Takato watch Rika. "You like her don't you?" She asked sounding as though she already knew the answer.

Takato turned around so quickly he made Jeri dizzy and looked at her in shock. "Nnnoooo." Takato said trying to deny it.

"Oh come on Takato. The way you look at her, the way you seem happier when you're with her. Don't think I can't tell when somebody likes somebody." Jeri responded.

"Okay, okay so maybe I do." Takato responded. "But don't tell her."

"I won't, but you should tell her." Jeri advised.

"ARE YOU NUTS? SHE'LL KILL ME." Takato said indignantly.

"I don't think so…" Jeri said in a tone that showed she knew something more than Takato.

"What do you mean?"

"You should just tell her, and then you'll find out." Jeri responded.

"I can't."

"Alright, just think about it okay." Jeri said as she walked away.

Takato still shocked that Jeri had figured it out walked across the street and met up with Rika who was sitting on a bench.

"So what did Jeri want to talk to you about?" Rika asked curiously.

"Well… It's kinda embarrassing…" Takato said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh come on. It couldn't have been that embarrassing." Rika responded.

"Alright, Jeri wanted to talk to me about this girl I like." Takato replied.

All the color seemed to drain from Rika's face at hearing Takato's response. 'Takato likes a girl…! Just when I thought I had a chance with him…' Rika thought furiously. "Is she nice?" Rika asked.

"I guess you can say she is." Takato responded.

*******Two weeks later*******

Takato once again was walking with Rika down the block after school when suddenly Henry came up to them.

"Hey Takato hey Rika." Henry greeted.

"Hey Henry."

"Hey Brainiack."

"Takato could I talk to you for a second?" Henry asked.

"Sure." Takato responded. "I'll be back in a minute Rika." Takato said as he and Henry walked a little bit off to the side.

"So what's up?" Takato asked.

"Well I was talking to Jeri yesterday and she mentioned that you like Rika. Is that true?" Henry responded.

Takato taken aback stared at Henry for a moment and then finally he replied. "Ohh… Yeah it's true."

"Well then I think you should tell her." Henry advised.

"Dude she'll kill me." Takato responded.

"No she won't. Now Jeri wants to talk to you tomorrow after school because she's got a plan to help you tell Rika how you feel about her.

"Uhmm… Okay." Takato said unsurly as he walked back to Rika.

"What did Henry want?" Rika asked as Takato returned.

"Well Jeri told him about the girl I like…" Takato replied.

"Ohh…" Was all Rika said. "Do you wanna hang out tonight?" Rika asked. Ever sense she heard about Takato liking some girl she had been trying to hang out with him as much as possible, trying to get him to like her instead of 'the other girl'.

"Sure." Takato said simply as the two started walking again.

*******The next day*******

Takato met Jeri after school just like he had told Henry he would. And Jeri was now telling Takato about her plan.

"You see Rika's birthday is in a few weeks. We can set up a surprise party for her and then you can stay there and clean up with me after the party. Then while we're cleaning you can go and tell her how you feel about her." Jeri explained.

"I don't know Jeri… I mean how are we going to get Rika out of the house long enough for us to set up a party?"

"That's up to you Takato." Jeri said as she walked away.

"But I never said I agreed to this plan!" Takato shouted out to her.

*******The night before Rika's birthday*******

It is now the night before Rika's birthday and Takato is still up working on a present for Rika. Yes that's right, working on a present. He had tried to buy her one but nothing he saw in the stores weren't really good presents. So instead Takato resorted to a very embarrassing but very sweet thing to do. He was drawing a picture of her and Renamon, with a poem on the back.

'_This is going to get me killed…'_ Takato thought to himself as he finally finished the last line of the poem.

"Takato get to bed!" Mie shouted from outside the door.

"Yes mom!" Takato shouted hastily as he scramble to his bed and shut off his lamp.

*******Morning*******

Takato already well feed, washed, feed again, and washed again now stood in his room with his phone in his hands. _'Alright Takato… Just call her and invite her to go see a movie with you, as a treat for her birthday…'_ Takato thought as he finally sucked up his courage and dialed her number.

"Hello." Came Rika's bored voice.

"Hi Rika it's me Takato." Takato said.

"Oh hi Takato." Rika responded with more enthusiasm in her voice.

"I'm just calling to say happy birthday, and I was wondering… If you'd… like to… go and watch the cherry blossoms?" '_WHAT DID I JUST ASK!?'_ Takato thought to himself in panic.

"Are you kidding me. Why'd I want to do that?" Rika responded.

"Right stupid idea. Well bye." Takato said as he hung up the phone and slammed his head into the wall.

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!" Mie shouted from the steps.

"Nothing mom!" Takato called down to her. "Just making an idiot out of myself…" Takato mumbled as he dialed Jeri's number.

"Hello." Came Jeri's voice.

"Jeri it's me. Listen I messed up big time." Takato explained.

"Why what did you do?" Jeri asked.

"I asked Rika to watch cherry blossoms with me, because I got nervous and it just popped into my head.

"Alright I'll get Rika's mom to get her out of the house for a bit but you're going to have to try again." Jeri said as she hung up the phone.

"Great…" Takato said to himself as he walked down the stairs. "Come on Guilmon." Takato said as he opened up the front door.

"Okay." Guilmon said as he got up from where he was lying on the floor and ran out the door.

*******About two hours later*******

"Well I hope I don't mess up this time…" Takato said as he picked up a pay phone at the train station. "And you stay in that box!" Takato shouted out in panic as he shoved Guilmon's head into a box and closed the lid.

Takato then dialed Rika's cell phone number.

"Hello." Came Rika's voice.

"Hi Rika it's me again." Takato said nervously.

"Takato, I thought I told you that watching cherry blossoms is stupid. They're not even blooming yet."

"E…Erm… no… that's not what I meant… uh…" Takato responded.

"Then what?" Rika asked.

"We'll we're uhh… kinda going to throw you a party…" Takato responded.

"Nobody asked you to do this sort of thing." Rika said in an irritated voice. "Besides, why did my family know before me? Explain."

"…"

"Hey! ANSWER ME!" Rika shouted. Takato almost dropped the phone as he heard Rika yelling but managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Well… you see… You're always busy and… The truth is, today is your…-"

"Takatomon!" Guilmon interrupted Takato. Takato turned to where Guilmon is and panicked. Guilmon had come out of the box and was now in plain sight.

"AHH!" Takato said in panic as he jumped on top of Guilmon and pushed him back into the box while still holding the pay phone. "I told you to hide! Guilmon…!"

"Hold it, Takato!" Rika said as Takato finally managed to get Guilmon back into the box. "It's so obvious… stop it alright?" Rika said as she hung up.

'_Guess I should call Jeri…'_ Takato thought to himself.

"This just in. An out of control train is now speeding along the railway in Shinjuku. If you are near or on a train…, please evacuate the area of the railway calmly." An announcer said on a T.V. in the station.

"A speeding train. Sounds like trouble." Takato said as he looked towards Guilmon who had once again emerged from the box. "Come on Guilmon." Takato said as he took off for the next station.

"Coming Takatomon!" Guilmon called from behind.

(A/N: I'm skipping forward a bit to a part that was not in the movie.)

*******Hypnos II*******

Yamaki had just walked into the newly rebuilt Hypnos building as a panicking Riley ran up to him.

"Yamaki a digimon has bio-emerged into the real world."

"What? But that's impossible." Yamaki responded.

"What's more sir, is that the digimon is now causing problems on the railway system."

"Alright keep me updated. I'm going to go to the station management to try and help."

"Understood." Riley said as Yamaki left the building.

(A/N: Alright that was a very short segment but I had to explain the whole Hypnos thing since I blew it up in Tamers side story. Anyways the next part takes place after the party for Rika is over.)

*******Later that night*******

Just as Jeri had planned a few weeks ago, Takato and herself were now the only ones left of the tamers at Rika's house.

"Alright Takato go and talk to her." Jeri said to Takato as she took a few dishes from him.

"Alright. Wish me luck." Takato said as he left the kitchen.

Takato entered the hall where he had last seen Rika and found that she was still sitting there. The sun had gone down an hour ago, but yet she was still looking out as though watching it go down.

Takato took a step and walked forward but felt an fury hand grasp his wrist. Takato looked to see who it was, and wasn't all to surprised to see that it was Renamon. She shook her head indicating that it was still a bad idea to try and talk with Rika but Takato pulled his arm free and continued walking towards Rika. When he finally got to her he took a seat right next to her and said. "Nice night huh." This seemed to startle Rika who's head jerked and looked towards Takato quickly.

"Takato. I didn't know you were still here." Rika said seeming flustered.

"Yeah me and Jeri stayed to clean up." Takato responded.

"Ohh…" Rika said as she looked at the moon outside.

"So how did you like everybody's presents?" Takato asked trying to start a conversation.

"They were nice…, but I wasn't able to find yours." She said seeming hurt.

"That's because I didn't put mine with the others." Takato said as he pulled out the present he had made her last night and gave it to her. "Don't open it until I leave okay." Takato said as he got up and walked away.

"Takato." Rika said.

Takato stopped and looked back at her. "Yeah?" Takato asked.

"Thanks. For everything you've done for me today." Rika said gratefully but yet embarrassed.

"No problem. We're friends after all." Takato said as he walked out of the hallway.

'_I wish we could be more than that…' _Rika thought to herself miserably as she heard the front door close indicating that Takato and Jeri had left to go home.

Rika being curious as to what it was Takato had gotten her opened the present and found inside a beautifully detailed drawing of herself and Renamon underneath a sakura tree. A tear formed in Rika's eyes as she looked at it. 'It must've taken Takato a very long time to draw this…' She thought to herself. She was very touched that Takato had spent so much time to draw this for her. Rika picked the drawing up and turned it over to see if he had written a note or something and found lines and lines of words.

Dear Rika

I know we haven't really had the greatest luck with our friendship, being due to the fact of me going to the digital world for all those months. And even though I had a tough time there, I would not ever wish to change it. Because when I had laid asleep for two whole months on my death bed surrounded by all the digimon, I realized something while I slept. A voice saved my from the endless darkness that was all around me. Your voice. I heard it echoing throughout the darkness calling my name. It gave me the will to keep fighting and to continue to try to get back to the real world. I hope that this poem will explain to you how I feel about you.

A voice so true

Yet slender and blue

Brings forth my courage

But yet extinguishes it

For the speaker is an angel

And I am only human

I wish to rise

and be like you

but when my chances arise

I fall and break

But the shattered

Pieces of myself

Manage to re-piece themselves

And through this come

Miracles

So now I see

That you and me

Even though completely

Different in all ways

Are meant to be

A tear fell from Rika's eye as she finished reading Takato's poem. It might have been written by an amateur writer but it had touched her even deeper than the drawing had. "Takato…" Rika said in a loving voice with a loving smile on her face as well as she looked at the picture again.

*******A week later*******

It has now been a week sense Rika's birthday and the day Takato had in some way shared to Rika his feelings for her. But now he was making sure to keep away from her, too nervous to be around her now that she knows he likes her. But on this day Rika wasn't at school, meaning she must've gotten sick.

Takato got up quickly as the bell rang and walked out of the class room and began to make his way out of the school. Completely unaware that this would be the last time he ever, would go to school again.

**End of chapter 8**

T4L: Alright we end on a note of for shadowing.

Terriermon: Doesn't that ruin the story?

T4L: No shut up…

Terriermon: …

T4L: Alright well I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't my best but I have so much going through my mind about the next story, and just can't concentrate. Anyways keep in mind that now we're caught back up and are now where we left Takato in chapter 3 I think it was of Digimon Tamers 2: A new Beginning. So as I said in the beginning of this chapter this is the last chapter of this story, and I hope you enjoyed the story. And as I also said in the beginning of this chapter, the next story to come is The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous days and nights. It will be one of my bigger stories with a lot more plot and stuff going on. There's going to be some run ins with the new tamers, including the ones that weren't in this story. And that's all I've got to say for now.

Terriermon: Don't forget to Review, it's very important to T4L.

Ultimon: Flames are also welcome.

T4L: See ya guys in the next story.


End file.
